Das M in Mysterium
by Sbi
Summary: Wenn ein achtzehn Jahre alter Lehrer mit grünen Augen und dunklen Haaren im Jahr 1977 auftaucht und eine Schlange und eine flirtende rothaarige im Schlepptau hat sind Komplikationen vorprogrammiert
1. Steak mit Flügeln

Harry rief seinen alten abgenutzten Koffer zu sich und sah hinauf zum Schloss. Die Bäume waren kleiner, die Stämme dünner als er sich erinnerte und es gab weniger Treibhäuser aber abgesehen davon war es dasselbe Hogwarts in dem er die letzten sieben Jahre seines Lebens damit zu arbeiten, zu spielen und in lebensbedrohliche Situationen zu geraten verbracht hatte. Mit einem nachdenklichen Seufzer hob er seinen Koffer erneut hoch und erklomm die steinernen Stufen welche zur der grossen eichenen Tür führten.

§

«Tatze ist es nötig, dass du deinen Mund vollstopfst uns seinen Inhalt präsentierst bevor dein Essen verzehrst?» fragte James irritiert und gab seinem Freund einen gezielten Schlag auf den Kopf. Sirius grinste ihn an und attackierte sein Steak weiter in einer Weise die mehr einem Hund ähnelte. Auf seiner anderen Seite verdrehte Remus seine Augen ab James und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem im Sosse getränkten Kartoffelpüree. Seufzend zog James seinen Zauberstab und deutete kurz damit auf Sirius Teller. Das malträtierte Steak bekam Flügel und flog Kreise um Sirius Kopf und stiess quietschende Laute aus. Der schwarzhaarige Junge lies ein bellendes Lachen hören und holte sich sein ungewöhnliches Stück Fleisch mit seinem Messer zurück.

Ein lautes klopfen unterbrach das fröhliche Geplauder der Schüler als sich die Türe zur Halle öffnete. Ein hochgewachsener Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang stand da und lehnte locker gegen den Türrahmen. Er sah nicht viel älter aus als siebzehn. Sein schwarzes Haar hätte seine Schulter berührt, wenn es nicht zu einen kurzen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden gewesen wäre. Er hatte dunkle, funkelende, grüne Augen welche sich von seiner unnatürlich blassen Haut herausstachen, sie war so transparent, dass sie beinahe blau schien. Um seinen Unterarm war eine smaragdgrüne Schlange wie ein Armband gewunden ihre Augen glitzerten wie schwarze diamanten. Er lächelte leicht.

«Harry Potter», sagte er als Vorstellung. Seine Stimme war leise jedoch wurde sie von jedem in der Halle gehört. «Ich bin gekommen um mich um den Job als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bewerben.»

Sogar Dumbledore schien leicht schockiert ab dem Auftritt des Mannes. Seine silbernen Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht und er legte seinen Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. Er erhob sich.

«Willkommen Mr. Potter. Haben Sie die nötigen Qualifikationen für den Job?»

Der Mann lächelte erneut durchtrieben.

«Ich gebe ihnen einige.» Er schloss seine Augen kurz und sah Dumbledore dann intensiv an. Der Schulleiter schien eine Art mentale Botschaft zu erhalten und seine Augen weiteten sich ab dem was ihm der Mann stumm erzählte.

«Beindruckend muss ich zugeben Mr. Potter. Darf ich nach ihrem Alter fragen?»

«Achtzehn seid letztem Juli», sagte er ruhig und eine Schüler atmeten hörbar ein. «Aber ich finde das Alter irrelevant zur Erfahrung die jemand hat stimmen sie mir nicht zu?»

Dumbledore schien sich genug von der Offenbarung seines Alters zu erholen und zu nicken und ein leises «Stimmt» von sich zu geben.

Er drehte sich zu den Schülern und verkündete: «Darf ich euch euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Professor Harry Potter.»

Die Schüler war zu überrascht um zu klatschen aber Professor Potter schien es kaum zu kümmern und ging direkt zum Lehrertisch, sein Koffer flog im hinterher. Er setzte sich neben Professor Flitwick und zog ein Teller mit Würsten zu sich und grinste ab der Stille die er verursacht hatte.

Langsam kehrte das normale Geplapper in die Halle zurück. Ab und zu blickten die Schüler zu ihrem neusten Professor und einige Mädchen sahen ihn auf eine Art an die kaum platonisch war. James blickte seitlich den Tisch hinunter zu dem grünäugigen Rot Schopf welcher eine Sitze weiter hinten sass. Sie zeigte nicht den kitschigen Ausdruck ihrer Freundinnen aber sah den Professor bewundernd an.

Es war vielleicht zehn Minuten nach Professor Potters ungewöhnlicher Ankunft das sein Gesicht plötzlich von Furcht gezeichnet wurde. Er starrte zur Tür und schien leise Flüche vor sich hin zu murmeln. James seufzte drehte sich aber um seinem Blick zu folgen wie die Meisten Anderen auch.

Eine schlanke, kleine, junge Frau mit langen roten Haaren stand in der Tür. Sie war etwa in ihrem Alter und sie trug ein paar Jeans und einen groben, schwarze Poloneck Pullover. Ihre Arme waren vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und ihre Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. Sie ging zum Lehrertisch, ihre hochhackigen Stiefel klapperten auf dem Steinboden. Professor Potter war aufgestanden und ein Ausdruck von blanken Horror war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen. Sie hielt nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm, ihre braunen Augen bohrten sich in seine.

«Also», zischte sie, ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. «Also.»

«Hi Ginny», sagte der Professor heiser, seine Stimme einige Oktaven höher als zuvor.

«Ähm was tust du hier?»

Die Frau explodierte.

«Was ich hier mache? Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen Potter. Ich bin hier weil ich es nicht toll finde im Hauptquartier zu sitzen und mir zu überlegen wie ich dich aufschlitzen kann sobald du zurückkommst oder Mum zu trösten während sie darüber nachdenkt wie du möglicherweise getötet worden bist. Und damit ich keine schlechte Zeit wegen dir habe, habe ich diesen überfürsorglichen Idioten gesagt dass ich mit dir gehe.»

«Aber du bist nicht», stotterte Professor Potter.

«Das weiss ich», sagte die Frau ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. «Aber sie werden es nicht und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich erinnerst was sie mit meinem letzten Freund gemacht haben. Armer, armer Dean.»

Professor Potter durchfuhr ein Schaudern.

«Also», sagte Ginny im Plauderton. «Wirst du mir ein gutes Duell liefern oder was? Ich meine es ist mittlerweile eine Art Tradition geworden und du weisst wie sehr ich Traditionen liebe Harry.»

Der Professor seufzte und zog seinen Zauberstab, offenbar hatte er das erwartet.

«Dir ist bewusst das ich dir einen Fledderwichtfluch aufhalsen werde oder?» fragte Ginny, als wäre es die Standard Bestrafung für das Verbrechen, welches für niemanden ausser den Beiden klar war.


	2. Ziemlich spektakulär

Professor Potter seufzte gleichgültig zog seinen Zauberstab.

«Schwert oder nicht?»

«Nein», sagte Ginny rasch, «Ich will nicht, dass das zu einer weiteren Duell Lektion wird.»

Sie hob ihre Hand zu ihrem Haar und verwuschelte es, dabei sagte sie in einer schlechten Imitation von Harry. «Parieren Ginny, parieren.»

«Kritisieren sie meine Lehrmethoden Miss Weasley?» fragte Professor Potter gefährlich. Sie umkreisten jetzt einander mit erhobenen Zauberstäben.

«Überhaupt nicht Professor», sagte Ginny höhnisch, «Tangeratella!»

«Protego», rief der Professor, beschwor einen so starken Schildzauber, dass der Fluch davon abprallte und einen Teller mit Hühnchen Schenkeln traf. Die Schenkel fingen an sich zu bewegen und fingen an zu steppen. Die Schüler zogen die Luft ein und applaudierten.

«Har-ry!» beschwerte sich Ginny, «Wie soll ich durch diesen Schild kommen? Accio!»

Das Schwert einer Rüstung flog zu ihr und sie fing es mühelos.

«En garde!» rief sie, deutete mit der Schwerz spitze auf Harry. Er schob seinen Umhang zur Seite und zog mit einer flüssigen Bewegung ein goldenes Schwert mit Rubinen so gross wie Eier in den Griff eingelassen. Die Schlange um seinen Arm zischte bedrohlich.

Was folgte war das unglaublichste Duell das Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, mit Klingen und Stäben die in perfekter Harmonie arbeiteten, Bewegungen so schnell das sie verschwammen.

Was noch erstaunlicher war, war das keiner der Duellanten versuchte ein solches Level von Perfektion zu erlangen. Sie schienen beide damit zufrieden zu sein Flüche aufeinander zu jagen und keiner schien wirklich darin interessiert den anderen zu entwaffnen.

Ganz plötzlich stoppten die Bewegungen und beide standen lässig da betrachteten einander, Harry warf sein Schwert locker von der einen Hand in die andere, aber dann seufzte er.

«Unentschieden?» fragte der Professor und steckte das Schwert weg. Ginny seufzte wiederwillig.

«In Ordnung Potter. Du gewinnst dieses mal.»

Harry grinste zufrieden und drehte sich zu Dumbledore.

«Sir das ist Ginny Weasley eine Freundin von mir, zu meinem Leidwesen.»

Ginny lachte frech und warf ihre roten Haare zurück.

«Und es sieht so aus», fuhr Harry schwer fort, «Das sie mich aufgespürt hat.»

Der Rotschopf lachte selbst zufrieden und setzte sich an den Tisch, mit ihrem Zauberstab deutete sie auf die Schenkel. Der Stepptanz wurde zu einem Tango.

«Also mit ihrer Erlaubnis sir, wird sie mir dieses Jahr mit meinem Unterricht helfen.» Bat Harry Dumbledore aber seine Augen waren bedeutend auf Ginny gerichtet. Sie lächelte zurück.

«Natürlich, natürlich», sagte Dumbledore freundlich, das Mädchen wohlwollend anlächelnd, «Je mehr desto besser.»

«Cool! Werden sie mich Professor nennen müssen?» fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

«Miss Weasley wird genügen», sagte Harry streng. Ginny schmolte.

"Glaub nicht dass du um einen Fledderwichtfluch herumgekommen bist Potter», flüsterte sie ihr Finger auf ihrem Stab.

«Setz dich und sei still», sagte der Professor freundlich. Einige Schüler lachten nervös. Ginny warf ihnen böse Blicke zu.

«Ginny du darfst die Schüler nicht verhexen», sagte Harry geduldig, mit dem Ton von jemandem der einem störrischen Kind erklärte dass zwei plus zwei vier ergab.

«Halts Maul Potter» sagte sie überhaupt nicht ruhig. Wieder lachten die Schüler aber dieses Mal lachte Ginny mit ihnen bevor sie einen Stuhl neben Harry beschwor und sich darauf setzte.

«Hallo», sagte er, als er merkte das die Augen aller Schüler auf sie gerichtet waren. «Gibt es ein Problem?»

Rasch fingen die Schüler wieder an zu plaudern.

«Cool», sagte James und sah den neusten Professor mit Bewunderung an.

«Und wunderschön», fügte Sirius hinzu. James hob eine Augenbraue.

«Ich wusste nicht das du so tickst Tatze.»

«Ich meine das Mädchen, Ginny, du Dummkopf», keifte Sirius und schnipste James gegen das Ohr, «Aber sieh dir Middlestone an wie sie starrt.»

Die Rumtreiber sahen zum Ravenclaw Tisch, um zu sehen dass Sandra Middlestone, das hübscheste Mädchen der Schule, Potter mit einem trottelig Ausdruck in ihren blauen Augen ansah. James sah sich um und bemerkte das so in etwa jedes Mädchen im Raum, ausser Lily Evans, denselben Ausdruck hatte. Der Professor drehte seinen Kopf und Remus schnappte nach Luft.

«James er ist dein Zwilling.»

«Was?» fragte James verwirrt, «Moony ich bin ein Einzelkind schon vergessen?»

Remus blickte zum Himmel und wunderte sich über die Dummheit seines Freundes. Sirius sah zu Professor Potter, welcher sich angeregt mit Flitwick unterhielt und sah es auch.

«Krone er ist wie eine Kopie von dir.»

James runzelte die Stirn.

«Komisch. Auch derselbe Nachname. Vielleicht ist er ein entfernter Verwandter.»

«Naja wir können das morgen herausfinden. Wir haben ihn als erstes.»

«Das wird ein interessantes Jahr», sagte Sirius nachdenklich und griff ein Stück Apfelkuchen.

«Ja», stimmte James zu, aber er sah nicht zum Professor. Seine Augen hatten sich abgewandt, wie sie es oft taten, zum schönen Profil von Lily Evans.

Aber sie bemerkte es nicht


	3. Eine Galleone das sie heiraten

«Also wie bist du hergekommen?» fragte Harry die starrende Weasley neben sich. Sie sah sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand zuhörte und senkte ihre Stimme.

«Dumbledore hat mich geschickt. Er sagte, dass du jemanden brauchen würdest, weil er sich Sorgen machte, dass du etwas Dummes tun würdest.»

«Also werde ich immer noch gebabysittet?» fragte Harry bitter und stach brutal auf eine Wurst ein. «Ich dachte er würde mich wenigstens jetzt in Ruhe lassen, da er weg ist.»

«Harry so war es nicht», sagte Ginny ernst und zwang ihn sie anzusehen, «Ich meine, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass du sie warnen möchtest. Er vertraut dir, ich schwöre, aber er wollte nicht, dass du in Versuchung gerätst...»

«Was?» fragte Harry, seine Stimme leicht giftig. «In Versuchung geraten was zu tun?»

«Oh Harry hör auf ein Supermensch sein zu wollen», blaffte Ginny, «Du bist ein grossartiger Zauberer und ich weiss, dass du ihnen nichts sagen würdest ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du alles tun würdest um diese furchtbaren Erinnerungen zu vernichten und verdammt ich wünschte du könntest das, aber das darfst du nicht Harry und ich bin hier um dich daran zu erinnern wenn du daran denkst. Ausserdem sehe kann ich mich gut als Lehrer vorstellen.» Sie kicherte und Harry vergass zu schmollen, als die beiden anfingen spasseshalber einander zu beleidigen.

«Schlangen abhängiges Gör.»

«Sommersprossiges Wiesel.»

«Changophob.»

«Nummer eins Fan des Jungen der überlebte.»

«Arroganter Depp.»

Harry lächelte böse und lehnte sich näher.

«Kleine Schwester des besten Freundes.»

Ginny lies einen Schwall Fluchwörter hören die einen Auror zum erröten gebracht hätten und schwang ihren Stab mit einem «Ohh, dafür wirst bezahlen Potter.»

«Wie auch immer. Hei sieh dir meine Mum an!»

Ginny drehte sich um, um zu sehen dass eine sehr wütend aussehende Lily Evans mit rotem Kopf James Potter anschrie. Alle Rumtreiber sahen von Lily zu James, welcher einen sehr sanftmütigen Ausdruck hatte und geduldig darauf wartete, dass sie ihre Hasstirade beendete. Ginny drehte sich zu Harry und lachte.

«Erinnert dich das an jemanden?»

Harry fing gab ein abgehacktes Husten von sich welches sich nach «RonundHermine!» anhörte.

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue als sie an den letzten Sommer dachte, als das Gezankte der beiden verstummte und sie und Harry aus ihrem Versteck kamen um zu sehen, dass sich die beiden küssten.

«Wette eine Galleone das die beiden heiraten.»

Harry überlegte.

«Bin dabei. Ich kann mir die beiden vorm Altar vorstellen», er erhob seine Stimme und ahmte Hermine in einem schrillen Ton nach. «Ich Hermine nehme dich … Oh Roland wirklich! Dein Shirt hängt raus! Im Himmels willen könntest du nicht ein bisschen mehr…»

«Offenkundig bezaubernd sein?» setzte Ginny ein, «Hast du den Hundewelpenblick gesehen den er ihr schenkt. Genauso sieht James Lily an.»

Harry streckte seinen Hals um seinen zukünftigen Vater zu sehen, welcher die rothaarige bewundernd ansah, welche ihn wütend ansah. Sie lachte. «Ist es nicht köstlich zu sehen wie sie sich streiten und zu wissen das sie heiraten werden?»

«Ja. Köstlich», murmelte Harry und starrte hoffnungsvoll zu seinen Eltern. Remus hatte ihm vor seinem Tod erzählt, dass sogar als sie anfingen mit einander zu gehen und sogar als sie verheiratet waren sie ständig argumentiert hatten.

Sie wären jetzt alle um die vierzig dachte er traurig. Aber nein, keiner von ihnen würde mehr älter werden, seid dem Tag an dem sie gestorben waren. Wurmschwanz war vor einigen Jahren in Askaban gestorben und es war nur sechs Monate her seid er gesehen hatte wie Remus durch Lucius Malfoy gestorben war. Lucius war auch gestorben. Er und Bellatrix wurden durch Harrys Hass getötet. Er hatte sie nicht verflucht, aber die Kraft in ihm war so stark geworden, dass sie einfach leblos zu Boden gefallen waren. Harry bereute es nicht und was ihn betraf war kein Stück gutes mehr in ihnen und es war gut das sie tot waren, aber noch immer verfolgten ihre blanken, leeren Augen ihn in seinen Träumen.

«Harry?» fragte Ginny vorsichtig und holte ihn zurück in die Realität.

§

Die Rumtreiber waren in einigen Sesseln vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum verteilt und sprachen über nichts Spezielles. Lily beobachtete sie. Sirius sagte etwas und James lachte, seinen Kopf zurückgeworfen und vom Feuer erleuchtet. Er war attraktiv, dass musste Lily zugeben. Er war auch reizend, wenn ihm danach war. Sie erinnerte sich an das letzte Jahr, als sie dazu gezwungen war mit ihm an ihrer Zaubertrankaufgabe mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Sie hatte gerade mit ihrem ersten Freund schlussgemacht und James hatte die Arbeit alleine gemacht und sie in Ruhe gelassen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Gewissheit, dass sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben durchfallen würde, nur um eine zwanzig Seite Beurteilung vorzufinden und eine perfekte Trankprobe wurde für sie abgegeben. Als sie James danach fragte hatte er nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und ihr gesagt, dass es ihn nicht störte. Das war süss von ihm.

Sie schollt sich selbst. Das ist James Potter! Sagte sie sich selbst. Schnell erinnerte sie sich daran das er sie im ersten Jahr Karotte genannt und sie an den Haaren gezogen hatte, wie er ihren Umhang im zweiten hatte pink werden lassen. Groll war so einfacher aufrecht zu erhalten als zu vergessen.

Du hast James Potter!

Er drehte sich um und sah zu ihr und ihn seinen Augen erkannte sie Erkenntnis.

«Hei Evans!» rief er ihr zu, «Würdest du…» Schnell funkelte sie ihn an.

«Nein Potter ich werde nicht mit dir ausgehen! Ich hasse dich schon vergessen?»

Er sah sie verletzt an.

«Eigentlich wollte ich dich darum bitte das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher einzustellen.»

Lily wurde rot. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig schuldig dafür ihn schon wieder so angeschnauzt zu haben.

«Lily? Erde an Lily hast du das verstanden?»

Lilys Freundin Alice winkte mit ihrer Hand vor Lilys Gesicht. Sie schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment, dann öffnete sie sie wieder und lächelte.

«Ja?»

§

«Also Krone was sieht dein Schnapp dir Lily plan dieses Jahr aus?» fragte Sirius erwartungsvoll. Die zwei anderen Rumtreiber wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls James zu. Er seufzte.

«Es gibt keinen Leute. Ich habe aufgegeben.»

Peter schnappte nach Luft und Sirius griff ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn, er sah genervt aus.

«Krone geht es dir gut?»

James sah zu ihm auf.

«Was hat es für einen Sinn? Du hast sie gehört, sie hasst mich. Ich will sie nicht unglücklich machen.» Peter und Sirius warfen beide einen Blick zu Remus, welcher die Schultern hochzog.

«Sie hasst mich.» Wiederholte James bitter und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.


	4. Zwölf Kinder und ein zahmer Crup

«Ist es in Ordnung, dass ich nervös bin?» fragte Harry und fuhr mit seinem Finger über die Armlehne seines Stuhls. Ginny sah von ihrem Platz auf seinem Schreibtisch auf und grinste stichelnd.

«Was der grosse Junge der Überlebte hat Angst davor eine Klasse von lumpigen Siebzehnjährigen zu unterrichten?»

Harry lachte.

«Nein, der grosse Junge der Überlebte hat Angst eine Klasse zu unterrichten die James Potter aka toter Vater und grösster Streichespieler den Hogwarts je gesehen hat und Lily Evans zukünftige tote Mutter und Präsidentin des wir hassen James Potter Club enthält. Schmeiss noch ein paar weitere Vaterfiguren hinzu und du kannst sagen, ja ich bin ziemlich nervös.»

«Wenigstens musst du Pettigrew nicht unterrichten» sagte Ginny tröstend. «Verdammt gute Sache, dass er es nicht bis zum UTZ Level in Verteidigung gebracht hat.»

«Wenn er es so weit geschafft hätte, würde dieser Bastard nicht mehr viel weitergekommen», knurrte Harry und stellte sich vor wie er Peter in Stücke riss.

Er wurde in seinen schönen Tagträumen gestört als eine Gruppe kam, welche schnell ihre Bücher herausholten und sich leise unterhaltend an ihre Tische setzten.

«Miss Evans oder?» fragte Harry und tat so als würde er seine eigene Mutter nicht kennen. Sie sah auf und lächelte höfflich.

«Das ist richtig und das ist meine Freundin Alice.»

Harry begrüsste Nevilles Mutter mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und sah auf um zu sehen wie die Rumtreiber mit Triumphierenden Gesichtsausdrücken an ihre Plätze huschten. Harry hatte das schreckliche Gefühl das ein Streich bevor stand. Lily blickte James finster an und James schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. Ginny fing an leise «Hier kommt die Braut» zu summen.

«Sei ruhig Ginny» sagte Harry ohne sich um zu drehen um sie anzusehen. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

«In Ordnung. Ich bin euerer Lehrer, sie ist Ginny und ihr wisst was unser Job ist, also werde ich keine Zeit verschwenden darüber zu reden. Der Hauptinhalt dessen was wir dieses Jahr in meinem Unterricht machen werden Techniken sein um am Leben zu bleiben.»

Ein Mädchen kicherte nervös und Harry sah sie kalt an.

«Das war kein Witz Miss Hatfield. Sie wissen genau das Voldemort…» er ignorierte das kollektive einatmen bei seinem Namen, «jeden Tag mächtiger wird. Stätige Aufmerksamkeit ist das einzige was zwischen ihnen und einem Avada Kedavra steht. Auf keinen Fall will ich sie unnötig ängstigen aber als Siebzehnjährige glaube ich sind sie in der Lage die volle Tragweite zu verstehen. Oh und um Himmels Willen lernt seinen Namen zu sagen. Jedes mal wenn sie beim Wort Voldemort zittern gewinnt er einen weiteren Kampf. Er hat ihre Furcht gewonnen und mit Furcht können sie manipuliert werden. Ich sage nicht fürchtet ihn nicht, denn es wäre dumm das nicht zu tun aber bis sie ihm in die Augen sehen müssen hat er ihre Furcht nicht verdient.»

Stille folgte auf seine Ansprache und der Grossteil der Klasse starrte den Professor an und fragte sich ob er verrückt war. James, Sirius und Remus Gesichter zeigten aber nichts anderes als Respekt.

«Wie auch immer zu einem leichteren Thema», fuhr Harry fort. «Ich habe keine Notizen darüber erhalten, was sie bereits gelernt haben. Miss Evans könnten sie mich erleuchten?»

«Wir haben kleine Flüche gelernt, eine dunkle Geschöpfe, Zauber und Talismane und Parselmünder», antwortete Lily rasch. Harry lächelte sie an verzog aber das Gesicht.

«Keine Unverzeihlichen? Patroni? Stabloses kämpfen?»

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

«Nein Sir.»

«Verdammt», flüsterte Harry. Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu Ginny um, seinen Kopf fragend zu Seite geneigt. Sie nickte und stand auf.

«Okay da Harry hier mies in Ansprachen ist übernehme ich wo er stehen geblieben ist. Wir werden euch Fortgeschrittenere Flüche und Zauber beibringen, ihr werdet lernen Dementoren abzuwehren und durch das Jahr hindurch werdet ihr physisches Kämpfen lernen weil das verdammt hilfreich sein kann. Irgendwelche Fragen?»

Sirius hob seine Hand.

«Ja Mr. Black?»

«Gehen sie beide miteinander aus?»

Beide Ginny und Harry fingen an zu lachen. «Verdammt nein!» sagten sie gleichzeitig.

«Ginny ist die kleine Schwester meines besten Freundes», erklärte Harry und kassierte einen bösen Blick seiner hübschen Assistentin.

«Sie sollten anfangen miteinander zu gehen», informierte ihn Sirius in einer Selbstverständlichkeit. «Findest du nicht Remmy?»

«Remus ist unser Beziehungsguru», erklärte James. Remus hatte seine Augen geschlossen und summte mysteriös.

«Oomm… Ich sehe oomm… Lange Leben… mit… oomm… zwölf Kindern und… oomm…ein zahmer Crup.»

Die Rumtreiber und der Rest der Klasse lachten, Ginny und Harry eingeschlossen. Nachdem das Lachen erstarb sagte Ginny mit erhobener Augenbraue zu Remus.

«Mr. Lupin haben sie mit ihrem zweiten Auge gesehen, dass ich eine Allergie gegen Crups habe?»

Remus grinste verlegen. Harry lehnte sich zu Remus vor und flüsterte:«Hast du gesehen wie ich von sechs rotschöpfen in die Mangel genommen werde?»

Ginny und Harry lachten beide während die Schüler verwirrt aussahen.

«Jetzt da wir diese weisen Worte des Beziehungsgurus gehört haben müssen wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit mehr weltlichen Dingen zuwenden. Irgendwelche weiteren Fragen?»

Lily hob ihre Hand. «Miss Evans?»

«Woher haben sie die Narbe auf ihrer Stirn?»

Sofort verschwand das Lachen aus Harrys Gesicht.

«Warum?» fragte Harry scharf.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

«War neugierig.» Harry schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder.

«Ich habe meine Narbe erhalten als ich als Baby von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen wurde.»

Alle in der Stunde zogen ungläubig die Luft ein. Remus Lupin hob seine Hand und stellte die offensichtliche Frage.

«Wie um alles in der Welt haben sie den Todesfluch überlebt?»

Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse. Harry seufzte.

«Ehrlich will ich jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. Ich werde es euch sagen, wenn wir die unverzeihlichen durchnehmen. Ihr könnt gehen.»

Die Schüler gingen aus der Tür hinaus und sprachen aufgeregt miteinander. Lily blieb noch einen Augenblick.

«Es, es tut mir leid Sir», sagte sie zögerlich. «Ich wollte keine schlechten Erinnerungen hervorrufen.» Harry lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

«Es ist in Ordnung Lily und übrigens nenn mich nie wieder Sir ausser du willst eine Woche nachsitzen.»

Lily lächelte ihn kurz an und beeilte sich aus dem Zimmer zu kommen und stellte fest, dass sie gute zehn Minuten früher gehen durften.

Ginny griff Harrys Schulter von hinten.

«Bist du in Ordnung?»

Harry seufzte.

«Ja. Ich bin okay. Es ist nur etwas merkwürdig, dass ist alles.»

Sie schlang beide Arme um seinen Bauch und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Harry war etwas überrascht entspannte sich aber und drehte sich um um sie zu umarmen.

«Ich bin okay», flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, dieses mal überzeugender.


	5. Teufelinen und Moony

«Schachmatt», sagte Ginny und lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Harry stöhnte theatralisch.

«Teufelin» flüsterte er, «Was ist das mit Weasleys und Schach?»

«Was ist es mit Potters und einem Heldenkomplex?» gab Ginny zurück und ordnete die Figuren auf ihrem Schachbrett. Harry grinste.

«Erwischt.»

Ciad kroch aus dem Ärmel seines Umhangs und zischte leicht. Harry nickte und gab eine Antwort und die giftgrüne Schlange zischte zustimmend. Ginny starrte ihn an.

«Es nervt mich wenn du das tust. Kannst du mir Parsel beibringen?»

«Natürlich nicht! Ich weiss nicht mal wie ich es spreche, wie sollte ich da jemand anderem beibringen es zu sprechen. Wenn ich Parsel spreche kann ich keinen Unterschied zwischen ihm und Englisch bemerken.»

Ginny schmollte aber wurde dann wieder froh.

«Kannst du mir dann Swahili beibringen?»

Harry sah verblüfft aus.

«Ginny ich spreche kein Swahili.»

«Vielleicht doch», meinte Ginny, «es hört sich nur an wie Englisch weil …»

«Sir?»

Harry wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab in der Hand, um Remus Lupin im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen. Er atmete tief durch.

«Lektion nummer zwei Mr. Lupin. Klopfen sie immer an die Tür von jemandem der sein Leben damit verbracht hat Todesser zu bekämpfen. Ich hätte sie verhexen können.»

«Entschuldigen sie Professor», Remus trat zurück, er sah verlegen aus. «Es war nur so, dass ich vor der Tür war weil ich mit ihnen sprechen muss und ich konnte nicht anders als mit zu hören», er biss sich auf die Lippen. «Sind sie wirklich ein Parselmund Sir?»

Harry erstarrte, sah kurz zu Ginny und nickte dann.

«Ja Remus das bin ich. Mach dir aber keine Sorgen ich bin kein Todesser. Es ist nur eine Gabe dich ich von jemandem erhalten habe. Ich werde in der morgigen Lektion über die Unverzeihlichen mehr ins Detail gehen. Aber in der Zwischenzeit worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?»

Remus bewegte sich unruhig.

«Geht es um deinen… Zustand?»

Remus war erstaunt über das Wissen des Lehrers aber nickte dann.

«Ich… Naja ich weiss nicht woher sie das wissen und am Ende des Tages will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich habe mich nur gefragt ob, naja sie vielleicht etwas wissen um…»

«Dir zu helfen?» fragte Harry zuvorkommend. «Naja Remus. Ich kann vielleicht etwas tun aber ich muss darüber nachdenken und einige Vorbereitungen treffen. Auf keinen Fall kann ich dich komplett heilen, noch kann ich deine Verwandlung aufhalten aber ich glaube ich kann einiges Verbessern. Ich lasse es dich wissen.»

Remus blickte ihn voller Dankbarkeit an und lächelte schüchtern.

«Danke Professor. Vielen Dank.»

«Kein Problem», antwortete er und lächelte den Jungen an, «Ich kann sehen was für ein netter Kerl du bist. Ich habe keine Vorurteile dir gegenüber weil du ein Werwolf bist und du hast keine Vorurteile mir gegenüber weil ich ein Parselmund bin. Wir sind gleichgestellt. Gute Nacht Remus.»

Remus drehte sich um um zu gehen, aber Harry fügte hinzu. «Oh und sag den Herren Black und Potter, dass sie um diese Zeit nicht in der Küche sein sollten.»

Harry und Ginny lachten beide über Remus geschockten Gesichtsausdruck und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu einem alten Stück Pergament auf dem Schachbrett. Nicht irgendein Stück Pergament sondern eine sehr bekannte Karte.

Sie sahen den Punkt welcher mit Moony beschriftet war in Richtung der Küche gehen, dort hielt er einige Minuten inne und dann weiter rannte gefolgt von zwei weiteren Punkten beschriftet mit Tatze und Krone und die zwei Lehrer für Verteidigung verfolgten wie sie durch das Portailoch stiegen wo sie auf einen weiteren Punkt trafen diesmal mit dem Namen Lily Evans. Die Punkte Moon uns Tatze gingen davon und überliessen Krone sich mit Lilys Wut auseinander zu setzten. Harry und Ginny wandten sich einander zu und grinsten sich an.

«Junge Liebe. Süss nicht?»

Die beiden fingen an hinterhältig zu gackern.

«Bitte bring mir Swahili bei.»

«Nein.»


	6. Die Unverzeihlichen Teil 1

«Ruhe bitte. Die heutige Lektion beschäftigt sich mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen.»

Die Rumtreiber tauschten Blicke und lehnten sich auf ihren Stühlen vor, erpicht mehr über das Thema zu erfahren, was ihnen hoffentlich mehr über ihren mysteriösen Lehrer für Verteidigung zeigen würde.

«Die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche werden meistens mit der schwarzen Magie in Verbindung gebracht und das aus einem guten Grund, da ich nicht verstehe weshalb eine anständige Person einen von ihnen verwenden sollte. Was die anderen beiden betrifft…naja sagen wir mal manchmal sind sie einfach notwendig, aber je weniger wir darüber sprechen um so besser. Kann mir jemand einen nennen?»

Sirius hob eine Hand. Remus und James mussten zwei mal hinsehen, Sirius hob seine Hand nie im Unterricht das war eines seiner vielen Prinzipien. Professor Potter, wie auch immer, sah nicht im Ansatz verwirrt aus.

«Mr. Black?»

Sirius blickte sich unsicher um und fühlte sich jetzt merkwürdig. Er sprach leise.

«Der Imperius Fluch Sir.»

«Danke. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Der Imperius erlaubt es dem Benutzer die Handlungen seines Opfers zu bestimmen. Das merkwürdigste an dem Fluch ist, dass du nicht leidest wenn er an dir angewandt wird. Es ist tatsächliche eine ignorante Glückseligkeit. Du willst es tun, weil unter dem Imperius Fluch dir alles egal ist.»

Er erlaubte das das einsank bevor er fortfuhr.

«Aber irgendwo in eurem Hinterkopf gibt es immer diese Stimme die den Auftrag in Frage stellt. Eine Stimme die sagt Wieso sollte ich das tun? hört auf diese Stimme. Es könnte das einzige sein was euch davon abhält Unschuldige zu töten. Es könnte das einzige sein das zwischen euch und dem Tot steht. Der Fluch ist nicht unaufhaltbar und alles was ihr tun müsst ist nein zur Glückseligkeit sagen. Sprecht mir nach nein.»

Die Schüler schienen verblüfft doch wiederholten.

«Nein.»

Der Professor lächelte humorlos.

«Es ist einfach das zu sagen oder? Nicht so einfach wenn ihr unter dem Imperius Fluch steht, aber ihr könnt es. Ihr könnt es schaffen.»

Stille folgte auf die letzte Aussage. Die Schüler hatten angenommen, dass man unter dem Imperius Fluch wehrlos war, dass man nichts fühlte, aber Glück, mental schwache Glückseligkeit schien viel angsteinflössender. James zitterte beim Gedanken einer Stimme zu gehorchen die einem Befahl seine Familie zu töten.

«Also», fuhr Potter fröhlich weiter, «Was sind die anderen beiden Flüche. Ja Mr. Lupin?»

Remus biss sich auf die Lippen.

«Cruciatus.»

Harry nickte.

«Der Schmerzensfluch. Der Cruciatus, ist meiner Meinung nach der schlimmste der drei Unverzeihlichen. Wenn man vom Todesfluch getroffen wird spürt man keinen Schmerz, mit dem Cruciatus jedoch scheint der Schmerz ewig zu dauern. Ziemlich sicher, dass unangenehmste was ich je gespürt habe.»

Er sah jedem Schüler direkt in die Augen.

«Ich habe euch in der letzten Stunde gesagt, dass ich nichts beschönigen werde. Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt. Als siebzehnjähre die im Krieg heranwachsen, glaube ich das ihr ihn der Lage seid mit dem umzugehen was ich euch erzählen werde. Ihr seid keine Kinder und müsst nicht mehr vor der grossen bösen Welt beschützt werden. Jemand glaubte mal das er mich beschützen würde, aber durch diesen sogenannten Schutz wurde ein geliebter Mensch getötet. Ich habe aus diesem Fehler gelernt und ich habe nicht vor zu Lügen um die Unschuld zu bewahren. Lebt sie solange ihr könnt aber man kann nicht verhindern das man sie verliert. Ich sage euch der Cruciatus Fluch bringt Schmerzen die ihr euch nicht vorstellen könnt. Der physische Schmerz lässt euch wünschen ihr wärt tot, nur um den Schmerz loszuwerden, um das Leiden zu beenden. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass niemand von euch je solchen Schmerz erleben wird.»

Sirius runzelte die Stirn bei der komischen Art es auszulegen. Wieso sagte er nicht einfach Ich hoffe ihr erlebt es nie? Wieso so um eine einfache Aussage herumreden?

Wie auch immer, trotz seiner Grübelei war sich Sirius sicher, dass der Blick des Professors einen Moment auf Alice Bones und Frank Longbottom gerichtet war. Der Augenblick war so kurz gewesen, dass er es sich auch hätte einbilden können, doch wann immer er den Moment in seinem Kopf wiederholte sah er wie sein Lehrer traurig zu Alice und Frank sah, als wüsste er das ihre Unschuld, wie er es zuvor gesagt hatte verloren gehen würde und das für immer.

Die Stimme des Professors wurde scheinbar fröhlich als er sagte: «Kennt jemand den letzten unverzeihlichen?»

Lily Evans hob ihre Hand, welche, was Alice von nahem sehen konnte leicht zitterte.

«Avada Kedavra», flüsterte sie ihre Augen gross vor Furcht.

Harry sah sie lange an bevor er fortfuhr.

«Das ist richtig Avada Kedavra. Der Todesfluch.»

Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse. Die Augen des Professors bohrten sich in jeden einzelnen Schüler.

«Ich nehme an ihr wisst alle was der Fluch bewirkt?»

Ein zustimmendes Nicken beantwortete seine Frage. Mit einer emotionslosen Stimme sagte er: «Und ich nehme an dass ihr mehr als interessiert daran seid zu wissen wie ich ihn überlebt habe?»

Ein weiteres Nicken.

Harry atmete schwer ein.

«Dann muss ich es euch wohl erzählen.»


	7. Die Unverzeihlichen Teil 2

«Was ich euch jetzt erzähle geschieht in absolutem Vertrauen. Ich glaube ihr seid alle vertrauenswürdig, wenn ich mich aber irren sollte, dann werdet ihr gegen Ginny und mich zur gleichen Zeit für drei Stunden kämpfen müssen.»

Die Klasse schluckte. Ginny lächelte sie süsslich an. Harry grinste sie an, das Lachen verschwand aber als er durch die Klasse blickte und Augenkontakt mit jedem einzelnen Schüler herstellte. Einige wandten sich vom Blick ab aber die Rumtreiber und Lily und ihre Freunde blickten zurück. Der Professor fing an zu sprechen seine Stimme tief und intensiv.

«Als ich ein Jahr alt war, kam Voldemort in mein Haus mit der Absicht mich zu töten, aus Gründen die ich euch nicht nennen kann. Er tötete meinen Vater als dieser versuchte mich und meine Mutter zu beschützen. Er starb mutig im Versuch ihn aufzuhalten. Dann kam er in mein Kinderzimmer wo meine Mutter stand um mich zu schützen. Er befahl ihr zur Seite zu treten doch sie wehrte ihn ab. Sie war mein Schild und er tötete sie.»

Seine Stimme brach leicht bei dem Wort tötete und er hielt inne und legte kurz eine Hand über seine Augen. Ginny stand auf und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er atmete tief durch und fuhr fort.

«Der Schild der mich vor seinem Todesfluch geschützt hat wurde durch die Liebe meiner Mutter gewebt. Das ist die antikste Form der Magie, als sie ihr Leben gegeben hat um… um mich zu beschützen. Der Fluch konnte mir nichts anhaben ausser dieser Narbe.»

Er wischte seine Haarsträhnen zur Seite um den Blitz auf seiner Stirn zu entblössen.

Sirius wusste, dass er es sich diesmal nicht einbildete, die Augen seines Lehrer klebten definitiv an Lily Evans so wie sie es bei Frank und Alice taten als er über den Cruciatus Fluch gesprochen hatte.

«Durch diesen Fluch habe ich einige von Voldemorts Fähigkeiten übernommen so zum Beispiel die Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen.»

Die wenigen die noch nicht davon gehört hatten zogen die Luft ein und Harry lächelte leicht.

«Oh ja begrüsst meine Begleitung Ciad.»

Die smaragdfarbene Schlange glit aus seinem Ärmel nach oben und zischte leicht. Harry schien das lustig zu finden und zischte zustimmend und erntete somit noch mehr Schnapper. Alice hob eine zitternde Hand.

«Was hat er gesagt Sir?»

«Sie. Sie sagte, dass ihr alle ausseht wie ein Haufen dummer Idioten und ich neige dazu ihr recht zu geben. Schliessen sie bitte ihren Mund Mr. Black.»

Die Klasse lachte nervös und Harry seufzte.

«Um Himmels willen fangt jetzt nicht an so nervös um mich herum zu sein. Ich verspreche, wenn ihr eure Hausaufgaben pünktlich erledigt werde ich Ciad nicht auf euch hetzen.»

Einige selbstbewusstere Lacher folgten auf seine letzte Aussage und er setzte sich zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch, offensichtlich entspannter als zuvor. Er erlaubte ihnen sich für eine Weile flüsternd zu unterhalten dann fragte er: «Irgendwelche Fragen?»

Lily hob ihre Hand zögerlich.

«Miss Evans?» 

Lily biss sich auf die Lippen und sah nervös aus.

«Sir was ist mit sie wissen schon wem passiert?»

Professor Potter hielt ihrem Blick stand.

«Nein Miss Evens ich weiss nicht wer. Ich werde wissen wenn sie meinen, wenn sie seinen wahren Namen verwenden oder noch besser den Namen unter dem er geboren wurde. Tom Riddle.» Er lächelte bitter. «Es nervt ihn unglaublich wenn man ihn verwendet.»

Die Klasse fand es irgendwie merkwürdig, dass jemand Voldemort absichtlich nerven sollte. Lily biss sich erneut auf die Lippe.

«Was ist mit … Tom passiert?»

James sah sie entsetzt an, denn er wusste genau, dass sie es vorher noch nie fertig gebracht hatte seinen Namen zu sagen, noch den Namen den er hasste.

Professor Potters Augen drifteten in die Ferne.

«Er wurde verletzt und ist geflohen. Er hat sich eine Weile zurückgezogen, gab sich selbst Zeit zu heilen, aber wie ihr sehen könnt ist er jetzt wieder da.»

Seine Schultern sackten zusammen und er realisierte das Ginnys Hand noch immer darauf lag.

«Das schliesst unsere Stunde ab. Sucht alles zu alten magischen Schutzschilden und Notizen zu allen drei Unverzeihlichen. Verduftet.»

Die Klasse brach in Bewegung auf, sie wollten unbedingt gehen, nicht weil sie Angst vor ihrem Lehrer hatten sondern weil sie darüber nachdenken wollten, was gerade passiert war. Lily stopfte ihre Unterlagen schnell in ihre Tasche und kümmerte sich nicht darum sie korrekt zuzuziehen. Sie gelang hinaus in den Korridor aber dann öffnete sich ihre Tasche. Überwältigt von der Lektion und verwirrt ab den Blicken die ihr Lehrer gegeben hatte fingen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen. James kam in den Korridor und kniete sich neben sie, half ihr die Bücher, Tintenfässer und Federn aufzuheben die sie nicht wirklich wieder zusammensammeln wollte.

«Lily? Bist du in Ordnung?»

«Ja es geht mir gut. Mir sind nur meine Sachen runtergefallen.»

James sah sie skeptisch an.

«Wenn willst du verarschen Lily? Was ist los?»

Er streckte seine Hand aus und wischte eine Träne die ihr Gesicht hinunterglitt weg. Sie schien es kaum zu bemerken.

«Es ist nur, ich stelle mir ständig seine Mutter vor. Ich wäre nie in der Lage so etwas zu tun. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass jemand irgendwen so sehr lieben kann.»

Ihre Arme voll mit Tinte verschmierten Büchern und ihrem komplett wirren flammenden Haar stand sie auf und ging abrupt weg.

«Kannst du nicht?» flüsterte James und sah ihr zu wie sie wegging mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

§

«Geht es dir gut?»

Ginny schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Bauch und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. Harry fühlte wie er sich entspannte und drehte sich um, schlang seine Arme um sie, ihr langes Haar kitzelte ihn am Ohr. Er seufzte.

«Es ist verdammt schrecklich um ehrlich zu sein. Ihnen von ihrem Schicksal zu erzählen. Frank und Alice, James und oh Gott meine Mum. Sie hat geweint hast du das gesehen? Sie dachte das ich über jemanden spreche denn sie nie gekannt hatte und sie hat geweint.»

Er sah in Ginnys dunkel braune Augen und fühlte einen Kloss in seinem Hals.

«Drei Jahre Ginny. Das ist alles. Drei Jahre und scheisse, sie sehen so jung aus.»

Er lies Ginny los und presste seine Handflächen gegen seine Stirn seinen Kopf gesenkt.

Ginny zog ihn neben sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und zwang ihn dazu sie anzusehen.

«Sie waren jung sicher Harry, aber sie dir nur an wie James Lily ansieht. Er liebt sie und wenn sie aufhört Angst zu haben und ihre Augen öffnet wird sie es sehen. Sie liebten dich Harry und ich weis verdammt noch mal, dass sie noch tausendmal für dich sterben würden.»

Harry hob seinen Kopf aus seinen Händen.

«Danke Gin. Du bist ein echter Freund.»


	8. Unsterbliche Liebe für Umbridge

Ginny verfestigte ihren Griff um ihr Schwert und schritt auf Harry zu ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem entschlossenen Gesicht ihre vollen rotten Lippen gekrümmt. Sie trug ein weisses Fechtoutfit dass wie aus einem Guss war, und ihre Rundungen sowohl in Szene setzte als auch verbarg. Ihre roten Locken, rücksichtslos zur Seite gewischt gaben einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu ihrer weisen Haut.

Sie dachte kaum darüber nach sie war mehr mit ihrem Fechtpartner beschäftigt.

Plötzlich brach sie in Bewegung aus und Harry blockte jeden ihrer Angriffe locker. Immer wieder rief er ihr Anweisungen zu.

«Gut gut. Jetzt geh nach links Ginny. Gut… gut… blocken…nicht jetzt, jetzt ist es zu spät… pariere Ginny! Pariere!»

«Du bist so kritisch» wimmerte Ginny. Die beiden hatte es perfektioniert eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen, während sie versuchten einander in kleine Stücke zu zerhacken.

«Ah, naja das ist der einzige Weg in dem du… Ducken!... Lernst…wieso sollte ich es dir also leicht machen?...Du parierst nicht Ginny!»

«Halt den Mund Potter… ouch…im Gegensatz zu dir… bin ich nicht von jeder unnatürlichen Macht die je gefunden wurde besessen, ausserdem einige … ha! Hab ich dich!... die noch nicht entdeckt wurden.»

«Also?...Weg Ginny!...Du hast verdammt viel Potenzial…du must nur…einen sicheren Stand einnehmen verstehst du nicht sehen, dass ich dich angreife?... entwickle es.»

«Wie auch immer.»

James und Sirius beobachteten den Ausstausch einige Minuten amüsiert nur halb ihrem Geplänkel zuhörend und zur gleichen Zeit bewunderten sie ihre Schwertkunst. Der Schatten der über den Türrahmen hing verdeckte die Sicht auf sie und keiner der Professoren konnte sie sehen. Sirius bewegte sich leicht, wodurch die Bodenbretter quietschten. Bevor er Zeit hatte es zu registrieren war das Schwert von Professor Potter auf seine Kehle gerichtet.

Sirius keuchte und Potter entspannte sich.

«Entschuldigung Mr. Black. Schleichen Sie sich nie an mich an.»

Er steckte das Schwert zurück in seinen Schaft und setzte sich in einen nahen Sessel. James und Sirius betraten den Raum und sahen vorsichtig auf Ginnys Schwert. Sie lachte und warf es zu Harry welcher es leicht fing und es in einen weiter Schaft der auf dem Boden lag steckte bevor er den beiden Jungs bedeutete sich zu setzten.

«Tee?»

Sirius nickte und vier Tassen erschienen. Harry lehnte sich zurück und Ginny machte es sich auf der Lehne seines Sessels bequem.

«Also Jungs was können wir für euch tun? Oder seid ihr einfach zum quatschen vorbeigekommen?» fragte sie und wollte gedankenverloren Harrys Haare bändigen, welches ihr einen unbemerkt schrägen Blick von Sirius einbrachte.

Sirius zögerte und stiess James hart in den Rücken.

«Auch! Tatze!»

Es schien ihm unangenehm aber sah zu den beiden Professoren und sagte gerade heraus.

«Naja wir wollen lernen wie man den Imperius Fluch abwehrt.»

Harry sah ihn scharf an.

«Wieso?»

James atmete tief ein und sah Harry direkt in die Augen.

«Ich weiss nicht wie es bei Sirius ist aber ich weiss ich könnte nicht damit leben wenn man mir befehlen würde jemanden zu töten und ich es tun würde nur weil ich nicht stark genug war mich selber aufzuhalten. Wenn sie es mir nicht beibringen wollen ist das okay, aber alles was ich will ist zu wissen, dass ich eine bessere Chance habe mich zu weigern jemanden zu töten den ich liebe.»

Beide Lehrer sahen ihn wachsam an.

«Und du Sirius?»

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

«Derselbe Grund denke ich.»

Harry war eine Weile still fing dann aber an zu lächeln.

«Ich bin beindruckt Jungs. Mir wurde mal befohlen Ginny zu töten und hätte ich den Fluch nicht abgeworfen, dann wäre sie jetzt nicht hier.» er pausierte. «Aber das wäre vielleicht keine schlechte Sache.»

Er schlug die Hände über dem Mund zusammen und sah erschrocken aus und drehte seinen Kopf den langsam um zu Ginny zu sehen.

«So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Wirklich! Ich bin ein schlimmer, schlimmer Junge der überlebt hat.» er fiel auf seine Knie und tat so als würde er schluchzen. «Oh verehrungswürdige ich existiere um euch zu dienen, aber bitte tun sie mir nichts.»

Ginny sah zu ihm hinunter und sagte affektiert.

«Ich werde dir vergeben du Bilderbuch Version eines Arschkriechers wenn du meinen Wünschen nachkommst.»

Harry tat als würde er nach Luft schnappen und legte sich zu ihren Füssen.

«Alles oh du grossartige.»

Ginny grinste wahrhaft böse.

«Trage morgen zum Frühstück einen pinken Umhang und bekunde deine unsterbliche Liebe für Umbridge.»

Harry wurde sichtlich blass und schluckte.

«Äh könnte ich mich nicht mit dir duellieren?»

Ginny fing an wie verrückt zu lachen und viel auf die Knie. Sie fuhr etwa fünf Minuten so weiter und pausierte ab und zu um zu atmen. Harry, hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein Tablett mit Kuchen und einer Kanne frischen Tee erschienen lassen und hatte eine tiefe Unterhaltung mit Ciad. Beide schienen James und Sirius komplett vergessen zu haben bis Ginny aufhörte sich zusammenriss und sich auf Harrys Knie setzte. Er sah etwas überrascht aus sie dort vorzufinden aber nachdem er einige male geblinzelt hatte, nahm er sich ein weiter Stück Kuchen.

«Ich werde es mir überlegen», sagte Ginny ihm ernsthaft. «Das war wirklich gemein und wir haben James und Sirius hier komplett vergessen.»

Harry sah überrascht auf.

«Das haben wir. Naja Jungs, ich werde auf auch zurückkommen. Ich werde es euch beibringen, aber wir trainieren beide drei Stunden jeden Abend und danach bin ich tot müde. Ich werde mir Zeit nehmen aber es wird nicht in den nächsten paar Wochen sein. Danke das ihr gefragt habt und ich bin sehr stolz auf euch beide. Jetzt geht es ist nach Ausgangssperre.»

Die beiden Rumtreiber standen auf um zu gehen. «Wartet einen Moment», rief Harry düster und fischte nach etwas in seinem Umhang. Er zog eine Kristall Phiole hervor und gab sie Sirius. «Bitte gebt das Mr. Lupin und sagt ihm er soll jeden Vollmond 100ml davon nehmen. Wenn er irgendwelche Fragen hat sagt ihm er soll mich nur fragen.»

James und Sirius wussten das Potter etwas tat um Remus Lycthonphonie zu helfen und nahem die Phiole ohne Argwohn. Als sie gingen hörten sie Harry sagen: «Ginny ich kann nicht anders als anzumerken, dass du auf meinem Schoss sitzt.» Worauf Ginny antwortete: «Das tu ich. Wenn Ron nur hier wäre.»

«Sirius mein Freund», sagte James, sein oft getragenes böses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, «ich glaube wir haben ein neues Projekt.»

Sirius gackerte seine Stimme klang im leeren Gang wieder.

«Krone alter Junge die Zeit ist gekommen um uns als Verkuppler zu versuchen.»

«Ich könnte nicht mehr zustimmen mein lieber Mr. Tatze. Lass uns zu unseren Beziehungsguru gehen und einige … Vorbereitungen treffen.»

Ihr Lachen erfüllte den Gang, ungehört von ihren beiden Professoren, welche anderweitig beschäftigt waren.


	9. Rumtreiber bei der Arbeit

«Oh Remmy!»

Sirius Stimme schwebte durch den Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber. Remus seufzte und klappte sein Buch zu, starrte zu Peter, welcher murmelnd in sein Zaubertrankbuch starrte. James und Sirius bummelten herein und fielen auf Remus Bett.

«Ja Tatze?» fragte Remus sauer und sah wehmütig zu dem Buch welches auf dem Bett lag.

«Was für eine Antwort», beschwerte sich Sirius, legte seinen Handrücken auf seine Stirn und verdrehte dramatisch die Augen. «Krone, alter Freund, unser Freund Remmy scheint nicht erfreut zu sein uns zu sehen!»

«Was für eine Schande!» stimmte James zu, griff sich ans Herz und starrte Remus flehentlich an, «Ich vergebe dir Moony… ich…» seine Brust hob sich mit einem falschen schluchzten, «ich wollte dir nur etwas gutes tun.»

Remus runzelte darüber die Stirn.

«Mein lieber Mr. Krone worüber zum Teufel sprichst du?»

«Wenn du es nicht weisst werden wir es dir nicht verraten bis du um Verzeihung bittest und uns mit einem kleinen Projekt hilfst.» Sirius lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zurück. Remus stöhnte und sagte mürrisch: «Ich Mr. Moony bitte um eure Vergebung. Mr. Krone und Tatze. Als ein Rumtreiber schwöre ich nie wieder einen solche Respektlosigkeit zu zeigen und ich werde weiterhin dem Code der Rumtreiberehre folgen. Seid ihr jetzt glücklich?»

«Sehr», antwortete James. Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog die Kristall Phiole heraus. «Potter hat dir das geschickt. Er sagt du sollst bei jeder Vollmondnacht 100ml davon trinken und das du ihn fragen sollst wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast.»

Remus Gesicht erhellte sich und nahm den Trank glücklich entgegen bevor er sich wieder seinen Freunden zuwendete.

«Also was in Gottes Namen ist euer kleines Projekt?»

Sirius lächelte ihn gefährlich an.

«Wenn der liebe Mr. Wurmschwanz hierher kommen würde, werden ich und Mr. Krone euch über unseren Masterplan informieren.»

Peter bewegte sich nicht. Remus seufzte gereizt.

«Wurmschwanz, Tatze sagt du sollst herkommen.»

Peter quietschte und sprang etwa einen Meter in die Luft.

«Entschuldige Moony. Ich habe nur…»

«Hausaufgaben gemacht. Wie konnte er nur Tatze?» jammerte James.

«Ich weiss es nicht Krone» sagte Sirius ernst. «Revangiere dich Würmchen und beweg deinen Arsch hierrüber.»

Als die Rumtreiber sich auf ihrem offiziellen Hauptquartier (Remus Bett weil es das sauberste war) niederliessen verkündet James mit stolz.

«Freunde, Rumtreiber, Unfug ansteller, ich präsentiere euch…» er pausierte dramatisch für den Effekt, «Operation verkuppelt die Lehrer.»

Sirius schnappte nach Luft und applaudierte, aber Remus seufzte erneut.

«Wir versuchen nicht nochmal Dumbledore und McGonagall zu verkuppeln oder? Weil ich euch schon tausend mal gesagt habe, dass das nicht klappen wird.»

Sirius lächelte nur herablassend.

«Moony, Moony, Moony. Das ist so passé. Ausserdem haben es die beiden wahrscheinlich die letzten zwanzig Jahre wie die Kaninchen getrieben. Ich spreche nicht von ihnen. Krönchen erkläre.»

James grinste.

«Ich bin mir sicher, dass du gemerkt hast das unsere Verteidigungs Lehrer ein bisschen miteinander flirten.» Remus schnaubte. James starrte ihn an. «Wie auch immer, wie sie sich verhalten haben als wir bei ihnen vorbeigeschaut haben hat unsere Vermutungen bestätigt.»

«Er meint das es sie sicher gemacht hat», erklärte Remus für Peters Wohlbefinden. «Wieso was haben sie getan?»

«Ginny hat die ganze Zeit seine Haare angefasst und als wir gegangen sind hat sie sich auf seinen Schoss gesetzt.»

Sirius kicherte bei der Erinnerung an Potters überraschten Ausdruck. «Jetzt sind wir vielleicht nicht der Beziehungsguru der Gruppe, aber ich glaube da liegt etwas in der Luft.»

«Oh mein Gott, er ist zum Philosophen geworden», murmelte Sirius.

«Ich werde das ignorieren. Wie auch immer, was denkst du o weiser Beziehungsguru?»

Remus überlegte.

«Naja, als erstes, denke ich das ihr zwei über blühende Fantasien verfügt. Wie auch immer da ihr mir meinen Trank gebracht habt ohne ihn zu beschädigen und da ich denke, dass da wirklich etwas zwischen den beiden ist werde ich euch helfen.»

«Ich auch», meldete sich Peter zu Wort.

§

«Also wie gehen wir das an?» fragte Sirius und lehnte sich auf Remus Kissen zurück.

«Woher soll ich das wissen?»

«Weil erstens du der Beziehungsguru bist und zweitens du derjenige warst der all die jeden hatte damit Lilylein und Krönchen zusammenkommen.»

«Ha ja weil die so gut funktioniert haben. Tatsächlich knutsche ich jetzt mit meiner Freundin Lily Evans!» Sirius sah überrascht aus.

«Tust du?»

Remus ignorierte sie und antwortete auf James Punkt.

«Naja sie hätten funktioniert, wenn Krone gibt nicht an nicht als verfluche Snape in Vergessenheit verstanden hätte.»

«Einfacher Fehler», sagte James.

«Denkst du?»

«Yep.»

«Du lügst.»

«Nö.»

«Tust du!»

«Nö.»

«Ruhe, ich rufe dieses Treffen zu Ordnung.» Remus unterbrach sie und schlug James und Sirius mit seinem Buch auf den Kopf.

«Moony, die erste Regel der Rumtreiber lautet; nimm nie an etwas Teil das nur an Ordnung annähert», erinnerte ihn Sirius uns sah ihn an wie Eltern wenn sie ihren Kindern die ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir Ansprache hielten.

«Wie auch immer. In diesem Fall rufe ich dieses Treffen zu organisiertem Chaos.» Remus grinste zufrieden damit das er überlegen war.

«So gehört sich das.»

«Also. Wir haben zwei Lehrer welche schamlos flirten. Lasst uns zusammensammeln was wir über sie wissen. Fangen wir mit Potter an.»

«Er sieht aus wie Krone.»

«Sein Vorname ist Harry.»

«Er hat Avada Kedavra überlebt.»

«Er kann den Imperius abwerfen.»

«Er ist total in Ginny verliebt.»

Alle Rumtreiber drehten sich zu Peter, welcher als letztes gesprochen hatte, alle sahen ihn mit unterschiedlicher Überraschung an. Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.

«Was? Ich bin nicht blind oder so.»

«Wurmschwanz hat ein Hirn», sagte Sirius in einem bewunderten flüstern «Ein Wunder ist passiert.»

Peter wurde rot, «Halt den Mund Tätzchen. Wir wissen alle das die beiden Zellen sind ein bisschen einsam in deinem Kopf.»

Eine weitere Stille. Das war möglicherweise das geistreichste was Peter je gesagt hatte und James schaffte es gerade so nicht in Freudentränen auszubrechen.

«Peter du hast erfolgreich Einsicht und Sarkasmus gezeigt. Gut gemacht, aber ich glaube unser Treffen wurde aus einem anderen Grund einberufen. Wir beginnen mit der Beobachtungsphase, sehen uns beide Professoren genau an und lernen was genau ihre Gefühle für den jeweils anderen sind. Habt ihr bemerkt das sie immer wieder die Überfürsorglichen Trottel erwähnt und er sagte das er von sechs rotschöpfen vermöbelt wird. Hört sich an als hätte sie Bruder die denken, dass sie ein Baby ist oder so.»

«Hm guter Punkt Moony. Vielleich hat er Angst vor ihnen.» Sirius kicherte. «Ihm ist es egal Voldemort zu ägern aber seht euch an wie er sich in Ginnys Gegenwart verhält! Er hat Angst vor ihr!»

«Fürchtet sich vor ihr oder macht einen guten Job darin so tun als ob», sagte James nachdenklich. «Ich meine es ist offensichtlich, dass er jeden Fluch den sie ihm entgegenwirft abwehren könnte.»

Remus runzelte die Stirn.

«Guter Punkt Krone ich wusste nicht, dass du etwas so Subtiles wahrnehmen könntest.»

«Reib es ihm unter die Nase», hackte sich Sirius ein, «Er fängt noch an zu lesen und sensibel zu sein wenn wir nicht aufpassen.»

James sah erschrocken aus.

«Tatze lass die widerlichen sensibel Käfer mich nicht kriegen! Sie haben widerliche Kräfte!»

«Wenigstens hättest du bessere Chancen Lily zu gewinnen», bemerkte Remus. James starrte ihn an.

«Ich habe sie aufgegeben Remus ok? Würdest du bitte aufhören darauf rumzureiten?»

Remus wurde still und fühlte für einmal das Gefühl welches wir als Finger in die Wunde drücken kennen.


	10. Ich weigere mich dich zu kneifen

«Die meisten Zauberer schätzen den physischen Kampf nicht so sehr wie sie es sollten», sagte Harry seiner Klasse, welche alle aufmerksam zuhörten. «Aber ich stelle euch diese Frage. Ihr seid in einem Duell aber ihr wurdet entwaffnet oder euer Zauberstab ist zerbrochen. Was tut ihr?»

Er grinste in die Stille.

«Niemand? Ich sage euch was ihr tut, ihr gebt eurem Gegner die grösste Überraschung ihres Lebens und in drei Sekunden habt ihr sie bewusstlos geschlagen und ihren Stab in euerer Hand.»

Weitere Stille folgte. Er grinste erneut.

«Ihr glaubt mir nicht oder? Mr. Lupin wenn sie so nett wären.»

Er lachte ab Remus erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck. «Keine Sorge. Ich werde ihnen nicht weh tun. Ich muss selber davor retten Ginny fertig zu machen.» Ginny schnaubte und Harry ignorierte sie. Er ging auf Remus zu und übergab ihm seinen Stab. Remus starrte ihn dumm an.

«Na los, sie haben einen Stab, ich nicht. Jetzt versuchen sie und greifen sie mich an.»

Vorsichtig hob Remus seinen Stab und sagte halbherzig «Expelliarmus!» Potter sah ihn streng an.

«Versuchen sie es fester Remus.»

Dieses mal als er seinen Stab hob gab Remus ein lautes, selbstischeres «Expelliarmus!» von sich. Harry wich aus, machte einen doppelten Salto und landete hinter Remus und mit einer flüssigen Bewegung, presste er Remus Arm hinter seinen Rücken und drehte seinen Stab zwischen seinen Fingern. Die Klasse applaudierte, aber Ginny murmelte: «Angeber.»

Harry lächelte sie charmant an und bot ihr eine Hand an.

«Milady, würden sie gerne das wir uns gegenseitig fertig machen?»

Ginny lächelte gefährlich.

«Definitiv. Macht Platz Leute.»

Die beiden fingen an umeinander herumzugehen, sich gegenseitig beleidigend wie beim Fest. Ciad schien Harry neue Ideen für Beleidigungen zu geben und schien immer wieder ihre Meinung abzugeben sehr zu Harrys Unterhaltung. Plötzlich fing Ginny an zu schreien und trat zu ihren Fuss direkt in Harrys Magen. Harry ignorierte den Schlag und griff ihren Fuss. Sie sprang in die Luft and drehte ihre Beine in einer Schere befreite sich selbst aus seinem Griff und landete auf ihren Fussballen wieder bereit.

«Narbengesicht!»

«Wiesel Hirn!»

«Pickelgesicht!»

«Mrs. Hüftendes Frettchen!»

«Wenigstens bin ich nicht in Umbridge verliebt!»

«Wenigstens bin ich nicht mit Malfoy verheiratet!»

«Oh Tiefschlag.»

«Verdammt richtig!»

War dieser Beleidungs Wettbewerb teil des Kampfes? Fragte sich Sirius. Sie scheinen beide Meister darin zu sein sich gegenseitig auf die Palme zu bringen, den sie fuhren fort sich zu treten, zu schlagen, rollen und sich mit gusto durch das Klassenzimmer zu werfen. Harry endete mit weniger blauen Flecken, aber Ginny bestand darauf das es daran lag das er spezielle der junge der überlebte Haut hatte, woraufhin Harry schnaubte und machte einen komplizierten Judo Wurf welcher Ginny atemlos lies and Harry grinsend.

«Denk nicht, dass ich das vergessen werde Potter», murmelte sich böse und strich ihr schwarzes Oberteil gerade. Harry ignorierte sie erneut und drehte sich zur Klasse.

«Wir werden heute einige einfache Selbstverteidigungstechniken lernen Leute», informierte sie Harry. «Als erstes wie man sich selbst aus dem Schwitzkasten befreit. Gin, wenn du so freundlich wärst?»

«Mit Vergnügen», sagte Ginny mit einem wirklich bösen Grinsen. Sie nahm ihn in einen engen Schwitzkasten und es war klar zu sehen, dass sie so schnell nicht loslassen würde.

Harry lächelte von Ginnys Hüfte aus an und sagte ihnen mit einem sadistischen Lächeln, dass sie in die Innenseite des Oberschenkels ihres Angreifers kneifen sollen. Er fuhr fort indem er genau das tat und Ginny kreischte und lies los und lies Harry zufrieden mit sich selbst aussehend zurück. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und er stiess sie zurück in ihren Mund und drehte sich dann wieder zur Klasse.

«Zu zweit zusammen bitte. Lupin mit Hatfield, Black mit Browne, Bones mit Prewett, Potter mit Evans…»

Ginny kicherte und flüsterte «Du bist so böse» worauf er sie angrinste und sich spielerisch verbeugte.

Für die nächsten paar Minuten fanden sich die Schüler in und ausserhalb von Schwitzkästen wieder und lachten peinlich berührt. Ginny ging umher und beobachtete still und sah James und Lily mit verschränkten Armen und sich anstarrend.

«Ich weigere mich die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels zu kneifen!», sagte sie schrill rot im Gesicht. Ginny lächelte heiter und sah zu wie sie immer wütender wurde.

«Oh werd erwachsen Evans, ich bin nicht so kindisch!» fauchte James. Ginny fühlte als hätte er Lilys Spruch geklaut, aber an diesem Punkt musste man einsehen, dass es Lily war die sich wie ein Baby verhielt. Sie deutete dringend zu Harry und er klatsche rasch und bat um die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse. Sie verbrachten den Rest der Stunde damit, die verschiedenen Verteidigungstechniken zu üben die ihnen Harry zeigte, Lily war zufrieden das sie James in den Würgegriff nehmen konnte auch wenn es nur wenige Sekunden dauerte. Ausser Lily, welche zu beschäftig war die Klasse und im speziellen James böse anzusehen, endete der Unterricht positiv, alle gingen in aufgeregtem Flüstern und darüber lachend, dass sie jeden Slytherin vermöbeln konnte, welcher sie nervte.

§

«Harold James Potter!»

Ginnys Schrei klang durch die Grosse Halle wie eine läutende Glocke. Sie ging zum Lehrertisch nur in ihrem Morgenmantel und einem paar Pyjamas und über Rücken fielen ihren langen roten Haare, merkwürdig…

«Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht meine Haare grün werden zu lassen? Ich habe nicht Tonk's Sinn für Mode übernommen, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist.»

Harry war erstarrt, seine Kaffeetasse auf halben Weg zu seinen Lippen, sein Gesicht vergebens unschuldig aussehend lassen.

«Naja, sieh mal Ginny, ich habe nach dir gesehen bevor ich herkam und konnte nur feststellen, das grün absolut deine Farbe ist.»

«Und deine Farbe ist absolut schwarz und blau. Oh du wirst das bereuen wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.»

Harry sah sich schnell nach Hilfe um und als er niemand sah sprach er schnell in Parsel zu Ciad. Ciad, so sah es aus, hatte zu viel Spass dabei zuzusehen wie Harry von der hübschen ehemals rothaarigen fertiggemacht wurde und zog sich zu einer Kanne Kürbissaft zurück um dem Kampf zuzusehen.

«Jetzt Ginny bevor du etwas überstürzt…» wimmerte Harry, von der auf ihn zukommenden Ginny, welche ihren Stab wütend schwang, zurückweichend. Sie lies einen erstickend Schrei von sich, welcher zu «Batorgulus Mucalai!» wurde. Ein schwall grosser, flügelschlagender Fledermäuse schwirrten um Professor Potters Kopf, blendeten ihn bis er «Finite Incanticim!» hervorwürgen konnte und die Fledermäuse aufhielt, aber nicht das hilflose Lachen seiner Schüler. Nachdem er seinen Schüler einen Todesblick zugeworfen hatte, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Ginny zu.

«Harry hast du nicht noch etwas zu sagen?» fragte sie süss und drehte ihren Stab zwischen ihren Fingern.

«Entschuldige Gin», flüsterte er.

«Das solltest du auch und ich habe dir die kleine Spitze von diesem Abend auch noch nicht vergeben, worauf haben wir uns noch mal geeinigt? Oh ja!»

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes wurde Harrys schwarzer Umhang knall pink. Er wurde blass und erinnerte sich an den anderen Teil ihres Deal.

«Möchtest du etwas sagen Harry?»

Harry schluckte und nickte.

«Na dann leg los wir sind ganz Ohr!» sagte Ginny ermutigend.

«IchverkündemeineunsterblicheLiebefürDoloresJaneUmbridge!» brabelte er. Ginny lächelte.

«Ich habe das nicht ganz verstanden Harry mein Lieber.»

«Ich verkünde meine unsterbliche Liebe für Dolores Jane Umbridge, bist du glücklich?» brüllte er und warf sie mit der Kraft seiner Stimme beinahe um.

Ginny überlegte und spiesste eine Wurst auf ihre Gabel.

«Sehr danke schön.»

Jetzt war es an Potter zu lächeln.

«Gut. Banisho Ginny!»

Ginny, zusammen mit ihrem Stuhl wurde hochgehoben und aus der Halle getragen, die Wurst bedrohlich schwingend während sie ging. Als vorbeizischte kreischte sie: «Dafür wirst du bezahlen Potter!»

Harry hatte ein distanziertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, sein Umhang noch immer pink.

«Das werde ich wahrscheinlich,» sagte er der Halle aber dann zu sich selbst «aber es war es absolut wert.»


	11. Alte Narben verblassen nicht

Harry sass auf dem Sofa in seinem Privaten Quartier, ein Buch, welches er offensichtlich nicht lass, offen in seinem Schoss. Seine tiefen grünen Augen schienen abgelenkt. Das war nicht neues für Harry, natürlich, aber seid Voldemorts Fall hatte er immer weniger vor sich her gebrütet, aber seine Eltern zu sehen, Sirius zu sehen, Remus, zu sehen wie Hagrid fröhlich sang, wie er sich und sein Haustier eine Dogge vorstellte hatten die Flucht in die Stille, die er seid letzten Juni wegeschoben hatte, zurückgebracht.

«Harry?»

Ginny kam herein, ihre langen Haare noch immer feucht von der Dusche, sie trug ein ausgeleiertes altes Shirt von Ron und ein paar Trainerhosen. Sie legte sich auf das Sofa neben ihm und beschwor eine Tasse heissen Kakao herauf. Der Dampf umrahmte ihr Gesicht als sie ihn genau betrachtete?

«Willst du auch?»

Harry zog die Stirn kraus.

«Huh?»

Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

«Reis dich zusammen», sagte sie sanft. Er antwortete nicht.

«Du denkst wieder an ihn oder?»

Stille. Dann; «Es ist etwas scher es nicht zu tun.»

«Er war froh zu sterben, damit alle Zauberer in Sicherheit leben können. Es war nicht nur für dich.

Flashback

_«Er wird dich am Ende töten Tom. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.»_

_«Ruhe du dreckiges Halbblut!» spie Voldemort. «Crucio.»_

_Das Riesenblut in Hagrid rettete ihn davon durch die Folter verrückt zu werden, aber Voldemort konnte es nicht haben, dass er keine Schmerzen verursachte._

_«Ich werde ihn töten weisst du, ich werde Potter töten genau wie ich seine schlamblüter Mutter getötet habe.»_

_Hagrid lächelte schwach._

_«Nein das wirst du nicht Tom. Ich erinnere mich an dich als Kind Tom. Ein erbärmlicher, widerlicher Mensch warst du. Er wird dich schlagen Tom. Sie ist bei ihm Tom aber das wirst du nie verstehen», gluckse er sanft. «Weisst du wieso? Weil du böse bist Tom und das Böse gewinnt nicht. Ich erinnere mich an Lily als Kind Tom. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich daran erinnerst was sie getan hat.»_

_Er sah Harry direkt an._

_«Ich wusste immer das du besonders bist Harry. Du hast deine Mum und deinen Dad in dir, das Beste von ihnen. Ich werde ihnen von dir erzählen. Ich weiss sie werden stolz sein. Du wirst gewinnen Harry.»_

_Hagrid starb mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht._

Flashback Ende

Harry schüttelte den Gedanken von sich. Er war zu lebhaft in seinem Kopf, die Freudentränen die aus Hagrids kleinen Augen liefen als er Harry ansah. Die Sicherheit in seiner Stimme.

_Du wirst gewinnen Harry…_

Und das hatte er. Nur Minuten später, war Voldemort nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung, in Harrys Kopf gebrannt wie das Mal in die Haut seiner Gefolgschaft.

In der Zeit nach dem Kampf, nachdem Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihn zu gerannt kam, nachdem Ron auf wackeligen Beinen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihn zugekommen war und ihn fest umarmt hatte. Nachdem er Hagrids dunkle Augen geschlossen hatte, das letzte mal in sie gesehen hatte, nachdem er zum Lehrertisch gehumpelt war und leise in die Stille sagte: «Er ist weg.» Hatte Harry sich noch immer so gefühlt als würde er ihn eines Tages wiedersehen. Irgendwie würde er nochmals in diese roten Augen blicken.

Flashback

_«Du wolltest mich sehen Albus?»_

_Dumbledores blaue Augen waren alarmiert, aber Harry konnte das Funkeln in ihnen nicht länger sehen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es für immer weg war. Er betrachtete Harry über seine Halbmondbrille._

_«Wie geht es dir Harry?»_

_Harry zuckte mit den Schultern._

_«Ich komme klar.»_

_Dumbledore seufzte._

_«Das bist du immer Harry. Ich bedaure es das du nie die Zeit gehabt hast eine Pause zu machen und zu trauern._

_Harry zuckte erneut mit den Schultern._

_«Ich bevorzuge die Gefühlslosigkeit um ehrlich zu sein.»_

_«Narben verblassen nicht wenn sie überdeckt werden Harry.»_

_«Ich komme klar!» sagte Harry nochmal, diesmal war seine Stimme voller Wut._

_Dumbledore schien unbeeindruckt von seiner Stimme. Er seufzte und seine Schultern fielen schwer in sich zusammen._

_«Ich bedaure es, lieber Junge, dass ich noch einmal um deine Hilfe bitten muss.»_

_Ich hab den Tod satt. Ich habe es satt zu leiden. Ich will es hinter mir lassen… dachte Harry, seine Wut drohte überzuschäumen._

_«Harry, 1977, hat Voldemort Hogwarts angegriffen», Harry sah auf, nicht wirklich interessiert._

_«Hat er das?»_

_Dumbledore nickte._

_«Allerdings und ich glaube mich zu erinnern das er von unserem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vertrieben wurde.»_

_«Schade für ihn. Wieso erzählen Sie mir das überhaupt?» Harrys Stimme klang irritiert, er war noch ungeduldiger als sonst._

_«Dieser Lehrer, war glaube ich, ein gewisser Harry Potter.»_

Flashback Ende

Harry hatte in seiner Nachdenklichkeit nicht bemerkt das Ginny ihn umarmte, aber plötzlich war er es sich sehr bewusst. Ihr rotes Haar fiel ihr über den Rücken und er konnte jede einzelne Strähne sehen. Jedes Detail ihrer fehlerlosen blassen Haut schien tausendmal klarer und er hatte ein plötzliches Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit. Das fühlte sich richtig an.

«Harry?»

«Mmm?»

«Grüble jetzt nicht darüber. Dumbledore hätte dich jederzeit zurückschicken können, es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht. Er hat dich aus einem Grund jetzt geschickt. Er wollte das du etwas Gutes hast, Harry, etwas für dich. Lass es dir nicht entgehen durch das was sein wird.»

Sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, versuchte ihre Botschaft rüberzubringen, aber das brauchte sie nicht. Sie hatten immer ein unbeschreibliches Band, seid der Kammer, das sie einander ohne Worte verstanden. Es war stärker geworden als Sirius gestorben war und nochmals nach der finalen Schlacht. Sie war die einzige gewesen die verstanden hatte, dass er trauern musste, nicht nur um die die während der letzten Schlacht gestorben waren, sondern seinen Vater, der für die Liebe für seine Frau gestorben war, seine Mutter, die stark geblieben war ihn mit der Liebe beschützte die nur eine Mutter für ihr Kind fühlen kann. Um Sirius. Die Narbe von Sirius Tod war noch immer in Harry Herz gebrannt. Er fühlte noch immer die Schuld, die Wut auf sich selbst, den Selbsthass, aber sie waren in den irrationalen Teil seines Hirns verschwunden. Um Remus. Um Hagrid. Um Cedric. Um die Welt…

«Gin?»

«Ja?»

«Danke. Dafür das du da bist. Dafür das ich nicht darüber sprechen muss.»

Ginny lächelte.

«Wofür ist die kleine Schwester des besten Freundes sonst da?»

Harry lachte nur. Ein echtes Lachen.

«Nein. Du weisst das ich das nur sage um dich zu nerven.»

«Aha!» sagte Ginny, ihre Augen glitzternden voller Übermut. «Wöfur sind die Besten Freunde des älteren Bruders sonst da?»


	12. Der Brief dan alle fürchten

«Lily?» sagte James vorsichtig. Sie fuhr sich rasch über die Augen und schluckte. Er ging durch den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum zum Sessel in dem sie sass. Ein Brief in ihrem Schoss.

«Lily du musst dich beeilen oder wir verpassen Verteidigung…»

Er schweifte ab als ein neuer Schwall Tränen aus ihren grünen Augen strömte.

«Lily was ist los?»

Sie weinte weiter ohne etwas zu sagen.

«Lily du machst mir Angst.»

Sie sagte noch immer nichts, aber ihre Augen glitten zu dem Brief. James nahm ihn von ihrem Schoss und überflog ihn schnell.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,_

_Es tut uns sehr leid Sie informieren zu müssen das ihre Eltern, Marie Sara Evans und Joseph Alfred Evans, letzte Nacht bei einem Todesser Angriff in Ihrer Heimat Surrey ums Leben gekommen sind. Wir werden Sie über die Ausrichtung der Beerdigung so rasch wie möglich informieren. Ihre Schwester, Petunia Evans, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Haus ihres Partners und blieb daher unverletzt._

_Wir teilen Ihnen noch einmal unser Bedauern mit._

_In stiller Anteilnahme_

_Die Abteilung für Kriegskommunikation_

«Oh Lily», sagte er sanft und lies den Brief zu Boden fallen. «Ich weis es macht keinen Unterschied, aber es tut mir so leid.»

Nervös griff er nach ihrer Schulter. Sie erschreckte und zog sie weg. Er wollte gehen.

«Geh, geh nicht», flüsterte sie und hob ihre rot verquollenen Augen um ihn anzusehen. «Geh nicht.»

Ohne zu realisieren was er tat, legte James einen Arm um sie und lies sie an seiner Schulter weinen. Sie zog sich nicht zurück und langsam versiegten ihre Tränen und wurden zu einem trockenen Schluchzen ihre Schultern zuckten. James sass nur da, seine Arme um sie, der einzige Gedanke in seinem Kopf war ihren Schmerz zu stillen.

«Komm», sagte sie schliesslich und hob ihren Kopf. «Wir sind wirklich spät.»

Bevor James irgendwas sagen konnte stand Lily auf und ging zielstrebig zur Türe. James zögerte er wusste wenn sie versuchte sich normal zu verhalten und den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, dass es nur mehr weh tun würde wenn sie sich erlaubte zu trauern, aber es sah nicht aus als ob sie auf etwas was er jetzt sagen würde hören würde.

§

Harry lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch. Er runzelte die Stirn.

«Weiss jemand wo Potter oder Evans ist?»

Die Klasse schüttelte kollektiv die Köpfe.

In diesem Moment kam Lily herein. Es war offensichtlich das sie geweint hatte. Sie setzte sich an ihren Platz, nahm ihre Bücher und ihren Stab zu schnell hervor und warf sie auf den Boden. Ohne Vorwarnung brach sie erneut in Tränen aus und beugte sich hinunter um ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche zu stopfen. Ihr Tintenfass rutschte ihr aus der Hand und sie schrie wütend auf und rannte hinaus.

Ginny sah schnell zu Harry und er nickte. Sie ging schnell aus dem Raum, ihre Absätze klapperten. Harry sah ihr eine Sekunde lang nach aber fuhr dann mit der Lektion fort.

«Also. Wer kann mir die Merkmale eines Vampirs nennen. Mr. Lupin?»

§

James schob seine Tasche höher auf seine Schulter. Lily war schon lange vor ihm verschwunden. Plötzlich fegte ein roter Haarschopf an ihm vorbei. Lily rannte den Korridor hinunter, Pergament, Federn und Bücher fielen aus ihrer offenen Tasche.

Er wollte ihr wieder folgen als eine Stimme ihn aufhielt.

«James!»

Er drehte sich um, um Ginny zu sehen die ihn ansah. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch sie Lily folgen wollte.

«Weist du was mit ihr los ist. Sie ist aus dem Unterricht gegangen und Harry entschuldige, Professor Potter hat mich gebeten ihr zu folgen.»

James sah auf den Boden.

«Ihre Eltern wurden von Todessern umgebracht.»

Er sah auf um einen Ausdruck echter Trauer auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau zu sehen. Sie seufzte.

«Ich gehe zu ihr.»

Er runzelte die Stirn.

«Ich bezweifle das du sie finden wirst, wenn sie nicht gefunden werden will.»

Ginny lachte humorlos und sah den Korridor hinunter, ihre braunen Augen verengten sich.

«Ich habe meine Wege.»


	13. Phase fünf Akzeptanz

«Lily?» fragte Ginny sanft. Lily zuckte zusammen. Ginny streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf ihre Schulter. «James hat mir das mit deinen Eltern erzählt.» Lily schluchzte erneut bei dem Wort. Ginny kam nicht näher, sondern lehnte sich gegen die Wand auf der anderen Seite des Korridors und wartete das Lilys schluchzten aufhörte. «Lass mich dich ins Lehrerzimmer bringen. Du kannst nicht hier draussen bleiben, du wirst nur niedergetrampelt.»

Lily sagte nichts, aber erlaubte Ginny sie ins Lehrerzimmer zu bringen.

§

Lily drückte die Tasse Tee in ihrer Hand gegen ihre Brust. Ginny sah sie über den gelben Rand ihrer eignen Tasse genau an.

«Ich habe nie wirklich einen geliebten Menschen verloren,» sagte Ginny, sie wusste das sie jetzt nicht reden wollte. «Aber ich habe dabei zugesehen wie Harry beinahe alle von seinen verloren hat. Ich weis nie was ich sagen soll. Normalerweise endet es damit dass ich ihm eine Ohrfeige, dafür verpasse das er mich mit seinem Schweigen in den Wahnsinn treibt.»

Lily schluchzte leise. Ginny berührte sanft ihren Arm.

«Ich helfe nicht wirklich oder?»

Lily schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln und nickte.

«Dachte ich mir. Es hilft auch nicht wirklich das ich siebzehn bin. Kein bisschen älter als du.»

Lily sah überrascht auf. Sie hatte angenommen das Ginny gleich alt war wie Professor Potter.

«Ich bin nicht wirklich gut in diesem Lehrer ding», sagte Ginny und betrachtete ihren eigenen Tee. «Ich habe mich nie wohl dabei gefühlt gleichaltrige zu unterrichten.»

Lily fühlte sich durch Ginny's Unwohlsein gleich besser und fühlte sich als würde sie hier mit Alice sitzen, oder Marnie oder einer ihrer anderen Freunden.

«Wir haben uns voneinander entfernt als ich nach Hogwarts kam», murmelte sie in ihren Tee. «Sie waren so stolz als sie herausfanden, dass es kein Scherz war, aber ich ging zur Schule und ich fühlte…»sie schweifte ab, eine Träne fiel in ihren abkühlenden Tee. «Ich fühlte mich als würde ich nicht mehr dazugehören. Ich wusste all diese wunderbaren Sachen und in der Vorstadt zu sein… es fühlte sich nicht richtig an.»

Ginny nickte, sie wusste das Harry sich auch so gefühlt hatte, durch die raren Momente, wenn er versuchte das was er fühlte in Worte zu fassen.

«Meine Schwester war keine Hilfe», fuhr Lily fort, sie fing an auf ihren Nägeln herumzukauen. «Sie hatte mich immer als Freak bezeichnet. Sie war schrecklich zu all meinen Freunden und ich fühlte mich als würde ich sie hassen, aber das Schlimme ist wir waren so eng als wir klein waren. Sie hat mir alles bedeutet.»

Ginny erinnerte sich daran dass Harry ihr erzählt hatte das seine Tante Petunia seine Mutter immer als Freak bezeichnet hatte. Es machte es noch einmal tausend mal schlimmer zu wissen das sie sich einmal gut verstanden hatten. Petunia hatte ihre Schwester offensichtlich von sich gestossen.

«Sie ist jetzt verlobt», sagte Lily sanft. «Mit diesem absoluten Pavian Vernon Dursley. Ich hasse ihn.»

_Du bist nicht die einzige_. Dachte Ginny und dachte an die schrecklichen Erinnerungen die Harry von ihm hatte.

«Ich bin froh das sie glücklich ist.»

_Wie zum Teufel kannst du froh sein, dass jemand so schreckliches glücklich ist?_ wollte Ginny rufen. Lily war so zuvorkommend, sie wollte wirklich das alle glücklich waren, aber wieso wenn ihre eigene Schwester sie wie Dreck behandelte.

«Wirklich?»

«Wirklich», sagte Lily ernst.

«Hast du von ihr gehört seid…»Ginny pausierte nachdenklich und fragte sich ob sie es ansprechen sollte.

«Seid sie gestorben sind?» schnaubte Lily. «Nein. Ich bezweifle das sie je wieder mit mir sprechen wird. Sie ist neidisch.»

_Das ist offensichtlich. Das sehen wir daran wo Harry zehn Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hat._

«Ich bin mir sicher das sie das wird», sagte Ginny nicht überzeugt.

_Ha! Ich bin mir sicher das sie es nicht wird._

«Das wird sie nicht.»

Da war so viel Überzeugung in Lilys Stimme, dass Ginny nicht anfing zu diskutieren.

«Naja Lily. Du weisst du hast uns. Deine Freunde, Lehrer – naja wenigstens einige von ihnen. Vielleicht ist dir nicht danach deine Emotionen bei Professor McGonagall rauszulassen aber ich bin immer da und Harry auch.»

Ginny pausierte entschied sich dann aber dafür die Chance zu ergreifen.

«Und James.»

Lilys Kopf schoss von ihrer Tasse Tee nach oben.

«Was Potter?»

Ginny ignorierte ihre negative Reaktion und nickte.

«Er macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich, weisst du Lily. Hör auf ihn von dir wegzuschieben und du wirst vielleicht überrascht.»

Lily konnte kaum glauben, dass sie sich von einem Lehrer Ratschläge für ihr Liebesleben geben liess.

Sie wurde ein wenig rot.

«Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt zurück in den Unterricht», sagte Lily hastig. Ginny wusste das sie noch nicht bereit war zurückzugehen aber wenn sie nur ein wenig wie ihr Sohn war, wäre es nutzlos sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

«Wenn du sicher bist», sagte sie freundlich und lies Lily aufstehen und stellte ihre volle Tasse Tee hin. Sie ging so schnell den Korridor hinunter, dass Ginny joggen musste um mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

§

«Warum ist es gegangen?» fragte Harry sanft, als die Schüler den Raum verliessen, Lilys Freunde rannten zu ihr und wollten wissen was los war.

«Ihre Eltern wurden von Todessern getötet.»

Ein Ausdruck ehrlicher Trauer huschte über Harrys Gesicht und zum ersten Mal realisierte Ginny, dass sie Harrys Grosseltern gewesen waren.

«Es tut mir leid.»

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

«Es ist Lily die mir leid tut. Wenigstens bin ich mit dem Wissen aufgewachsen, dass meine Eltern tot sind. Sie hat es gerade wie einen Schlag in den Magen getroffen.»

«Ich habe einige nicht so subtile Hinweise auf James fallen lassen.»

Harry sah ungläubig aus das jemand so unsensibel sein konnte um in einem solchen Moment über so etwas zu sprechen, aber dann seufzte er und realisierte das Ginny es konnte.

«Besser jetzt als nie», sagte er geschlagen. «Ich fange langsam an Angst zu bekommen, dass sie nicht zusammen kommen und ich denke dass es ehrlich etwas pervers ist seine Eltern zu verkuppeln.»

Ginny nickte zustimmend.

«Wir lassen das Schicksal lieber seinen natürlichen lauf und geben ihm ab und zu einen Arschtritt wenn es nicht schnell genug vorwärts geht.»

«Exzellente Idee. Wer kommt als nächstes?»

«Ravenclaw Erstklässler», sagte Ginny düster.

«Hurra.»

Die Schüler kamen aufgeregt herein, bereit etwas zu lernen. Harry verzog das Gesicht ab ihren Enthusiasmus, setzte ein Lächeln auf und drehte sich um, um sich seiner übereifrigen Klasse zuzuwenden.

«Also», sagte er, «Wer hat schon vom Beinklammerfluch gehört?»

§

«Sag das nochmal Krone», sagte Remus und starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an.

«Ihre Eltern wurde gerade umgebracht, also habe ich sie getröstet und habe sie umarmt», wiederholte James gereizt.

«Nein, nein, nein!» sagte Sirius erschrocken, «Du solltest mysteriös und distanziert wirken, nicht süss und fürsorglich!»

«Halt das Maul Tatze!» sagte James wütend, «Es ging nicht darum bei Lily zu punkten. Das ist braucht sie im Moment nicht.»

Er stand auf und ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwand die Jungstreppe hinauf.

«Phase Fünf», flüsterte Remus ehrfürchtig, «Akzeptanz.»

«Wo wir von Verkuppeln sprechen», sagte Sirius freudig, «Hattest du irgendwelche Ideen zum Thema Lehrer verkuppeln?»

«Einige», sagte Remus wage, «Das Problem ist, jedes Mal wenn ich mir etwas überlege, fangen sie an sich zu necken oder flirten schamlos so das ich weis das es nicht funktionieren würde.»

Sirius starrte ihn an.

«Dir fällt nichts ein? Dir fällt nichts ein? Was für eine Art Beziehungsguru bist du?»

Remus lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, ein herablassendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

«Einer der komplett verloren ist, wenn es um zwei verrückte Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geht, aber für etwas was annähernd einer normalen Beziehung ähnelt bin ich noch immer ziemlich gut.»

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

«Stimmt wohl.»


	14. Angst vor einem Liebestrank

«Sirius das wird nicht funktionieren!»

«Natürlich wird es das. Du hast nur keine Fantasie. Unterstütz mich Jimmie!»

«Es tut mir leid aber für einmal muss ich Moony recht geben. Sie sind Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich bezweifle dass sie so blöd sind und einen Liebestrank nehmen werden.»

«Das werden sie vielleicht.»

«Nein das werden sie nicht Tatze!»

Das lautstarke Gezanke der Rumtreiber hallte in den stillen Korridoren wieder. Sie waren nirgends zu sehen, aber die Spur die Zerstörung die ihnen folgte machte es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie sich unter dem Tarnumhang befanden.

Harry und Ginny lächelten einander hinter einer Statur an.

«Das wird lustig», flüsterten sie wie aus einem Mund.

§

Harry tat so als würde er einen grossen Schluck aus seinem Kelch nehmen und sah Sirius selbstsicheren Ausdruck aus seinem Augenwinkel. Auf seinen Kürbissaft schielend, sah er einen ziemlich offensichtlichen pink Stich und er zwinkerte Ginny zu.

«Prost», flüsterte er.

§

«Wann wird es wirken?» fragt Remus, wollte die Antwort jedoch nicht wirklich wissen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

«In einer Stunde oder so, das wird also…»

«Genau in der Mitte von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein», beendet James, «das wird lustig.»

§

«Mr. Black würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, es zu demonstrieren?»

Sirius Augen fokussierten sich. Verteidigung war der Unterricht wo er immer aufpasste, aber heute war zu beschäftigt zu beobachten ob seine Lehrer ein Anzeichen zeigten, dass der Trank wirkte.

«En-Entschuldigung sir!» sagte er und wurde leicht rot. Harry hob eine Augenbraue ab ihm und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.

Die Rumtreiber mussten nicht lange warten. Sie sahen nicht wie Harry Ginny zuzwinkerte aber es war schwer zu übersehen als er dramatisch auf seine Knie fiel und theatralisch sagte: «Ginny ich wurde geblendet und das durch deine wunderschönen braunen Augen!»

Ginny spielte gleich mit.

«Oh Harry, ich habe so lange darauf gewartet!»

Die gesamte Klasse fiel der Kiefer nach unten und schauten verwirrt bevor ihre Augen zu den Rumtreibern wanderten, welche gut geübte unschuldsgesichter aufgesetzt hatten.

Harry ging hinüber zu Ginny, sah ihr mit einem schwermütigen Ausdruck in die Augen und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

«Oh, mein Liebling Ginny wieso habe ich es nicht früher bemerkt? Ich habe dich geliebt seid du deinen Ellbogen in die Butter gelegt hast und gequietscht hast wie eine Maus auf die man getreten ist. Wieso habe ich es nicht realisiert?»

«Es ist nicht wichtig mein Liebster», antwortete Ginny und warf ihre Haare mit einem heiseren Seufzer zurück. Harry behielt ein phänomenales Pokerface als er sich erneut auf die Knie fallen lies.

«Komm mit mir, ich liebe dich Baby!»

«Sei still, mein schlagendes Herz!» hauchte Ginny, ihre Stimme einige Oktaven höher als normal. Es war nicht schwer zu merken das Harrys Stimme gekünstelt tief war.

Ihre Gesichter näherten sich, während ihre Schüler morbide fasziniert und zugleich erschrocken zusahen. Sogar Sirius rebellierte dabei seinen Lehrern beim Küssen zuzusehen.

Näher…näher…

«Erwischt!» riefen die beiden Professoren plötzlich, zogen sich von einander zurück und grinsten die Klasse und besonders Sirius an.

«Sie haben wirklich gedacht wir hätten den Liebestrank genommen oder?» fragte Harry Sirius, welcher aussah wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Ginny lächelte ihn süsslich an.

«Sie dachten nicht wirklich das wir unseren Schüler einen Schrecken fürs Leben verpassen indem wir vor ihnen rummachen oder?»

Sirius konnte sie nur sprachlos anstarren.

«Natürlich haben sie das.»

«Wie…wie haben sie es herausgefunden?» krächzte James. Ginny sah in mitleidig an.

«James, wenn du die meiste Zeit deines Lebens mit Todessern verbringst lernt man ein zwei Dinge.»

James wurde rot und sah sich panisch um, als würde er nach einer Fluchtrute für sich und Sirius suchen. Ginny sah ihn an, ihre Augen wurden schmal und ein fieses Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. Harry pfiff.

«Ginny ich muss sagen, dieses fiese Grinsen ist ziemlich attraktiv.»

Ginny sah ihn schüchtern an.

«Na danke Harry. Ich finde dein ich habe gerade einen Rumtreiber geschlagen Grinsen auch ziemlich sexy.»

Remus gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich.

«Keine Sorge Mr. Lupin ich bin sicher, dass wir uns kontrollieren können. Jetzt kann jemand den Unterschied zwischen einem Fluch und einem Zauber beschreiben?»

§

Minerva McGonagall wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen, als die zwei jüngsten Professoren an diesem Abend die Erzählung ihrer Geschichte im Lehrerzimmer beendeten.

«Diese Jungen werden mich noch einmal umbringen!» sagte sie fröhlich, ihr Kleid zitterte stark während ihre Schultern vor lachen bebten.

Die Rumtreiber wussten nicht, dass jeder ihre Streiche im Lehrerzimmer zur generellen Unterhaltung weitererzählt wurde und Professor Flitwick führte sogar Buch, welches an regnerischen Tagen regelmässig hervorgeholt wurde. Es gab auch einige Wette darüber was sie als nächstes tun würden. Professor Dumbledore hatte einmal zwanzig Galleonen verloren als sie seinen Umhang in einen Babystrampler mit passender Haube verwandelt hatten und es gab angeregte Diskussionen darüber was die beste Zeit für ihre Streiche war. Harry und Ginny hatten unzählige Geschichten über verlegte Toilettensitze, verwandelter Kleidung und geänderten Haarfarben gehört, ausserdem ihr persönlicher Favorit, als sie eine Scherz Hochzeit für Dumbledore und McGonagall organisiert hatten, komplett damit das der noble Schulleiter aussah wie eine Braut mit weisem Kleid und Schleier. Das Foto hängte noch immer an einem Ehrenplatz des Lehrerzimmers.


	15. Manche Dinge sind nicht so unschuldig

Der Unterricht war verhältnismässig ruhig nach der Sache mit dem Liebestrank, ausser das die beiden Lehrer für Verteidigung die Umhänge der Rumtreiber erfolgreich in Ballettanzüge verwandelt hatten, komplett mit Tiara und Plüschschuhen. Harry hatte sichergestellt, dass das von Peter das plüschigste war. Was am verstörtesten war, war das Sirius sein Outfit manchmal an Wochenenden trug und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum tanzte, sein Tutu sprang dabei hübsch.

Harry und Ginny hatten den Schwertkampf in ihren Unterricht aufgenommen und hatten ihre Klasse mit ihrer überwältigenden Demonstration sprachlos gemacht. Die meisten Schüler waren enttäuscht, dass sie sogar nach einigen Monaten Training, sie keine Gefahr sein würden, sogar wenn ihr Gegner nur ein Bruchteil so gut war wie einer ihrer Lehrer.

«In Ordnung hört zu oder ich verhexe euch!» verkündete Harry fröhlich am Ende der Stunde mit den Siebtklässlern. Das reichte um die Klasse zum verstummen zu bringen, denn sie hatten gelernt das er keine leeren Drohungen machten. «Jemand, von dem ich glaube, dass ihr ihn mögt hat beschlossen einen Halloweentanz für Schüler ab der vierten Klasse aufwärts zu organisieren. Für einen verdrehten und unnatürlichen Grund, hat dieselbe Person Ginny und mich als Aufsicht bestimmt, um sicher zu stellen, dass ihr eure wilden Teenagerhormone unter Kontrolle haltet.»

Er lächelte über ihre offensichtliche Verlegenheit und Sirius rief ihm zu.

«Was ist mit ihren wilden Teenagerhormonen Professor?»

Harry lachte.

«Ich habe meine wilden Teenagerhormone auf eine Rucksacktour durch Tibet geschickt als ich den Lehrerjob bekommen habe.»

Ginny schnaubte.

«Ich wünschte ich könnte dasselbe über eine nutzlose Assistentin sagen, die auf meinen Schreibtisch sitzt,» sagte Harry bedeutungsvoll. Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge hinaus.

«Das untermalt meine Aussage. Jetzt verzieht euch.»

Die Schüler gingen hinaus und flüsterten aufgeregt. Harry rief ihnen nach: «Oh und der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin müssen zusammen gehen!»

Er unterdrückte ein Lachen als ein frustriertes Stöhnen von Lily Evans zu hören war. James Potter, jedoch sah aus als wäre Weihnachten vorgezogen worden und hätte Ostern und die Sommerferien mitgebracht.

«Junge Liebe», kommentierte Ginny trocken und zog Harry neben sich auf den Schreibtisch und versuchte seine Haare zu glätten. Remus sah zurück auf die beiden Lehrer als er den Raum verlies.

«Ich könnte nicht mehr zustimmen», murmelte er.

§

Harry starrte in den Spiegel auf des schwarze Hemd welches er aus irgendwelchen Gründen trug, der Ball an sich irritierte ihn. Er hatte Soziale Auftritte nie gemocht, besonders nachdem Voldemort besiegt worden war, als Bälle, Partys, Zeremonien und jede andere Zusammenkunft die man sich vorstellen konnte zu seinen Ehren abgehalten wurden.

«Harr-ee!» rief Ginny vom Wohnzimmer, «Hör auf dein Spiegelbild anzustarren und komm!»

«Verdammter Gedankenleser!» murmelte Harry und zog sich schnell die schwarzen Schuhe an welche neben seinem Bett lagen.

Ginny lächelte anerkennend ab seinem schwarzen Hemd und den Jeans, aber starrte in sein finsteres Gesicht. Sie durchquerte den Raum und kümmerte sich gewaltvoll um seine Haare und murmelte: «Hast du nie etwas von Gel gehört Potter?»

Harry machte einen Schmollmund.

«Ich will nicht auf einen stinkenden Ball!»

Ginny kniff ihm leicht in die Nase.

«Du benimmst dich wie ein fünfjähriger. Komm schon!»

Harry erlaubte es zögerlich den Gang hinunter gezogen zu werden und bemerkte zum ersten Mal was Ginny trug. Schwarze Militärhosen und eine schwarze Denim Jacke mit einem silbernen Drachen auf dem Rücken über einem engen blutroten Satin Top. Schwere dunkle Ohrringe und ein schwarzes Kruzifix an einer silbernen Kette komplettierten ihren Look. Ihre Haare wurden durch ein passendes rotes Haargummi zurückgehalten und ihre Nägel waren in einem schimmernden schwarz lackiert. Sie sah gut aus.

«Du siehst hübsch aus», murmelte er, seine Füsse schabten über den Boden als Ginny ihn hinter sich herzog.

Ihr Kopf schnellte herum.

«Danke. Du siehst selbst nicht so übel aus.»

Eine Stimme hallte durch den Korridor.

«Ich will nicht von der gemeinen Dame getötet werden!»

«Sie wird dich nicht töten Krone, sie hält sich zu sehr an die Regeln. Sie wird sich nur eine gemeine und ungewöhnlich Folter für dich ausdenken.»

«Als würde ich mich dadurch besser fühlen!»

Harry konnte James Silhouette ausmachen wie er den Gang hinuntergezogen wurde, so wie er auch. Das erste was er bemerkte war, dass sein künftiger Vater so miesepetrig aussah wie er sich fühlte und das zweite war, dass Sirius noch immer sein Feenkostüm trug. Ginny stoppte abrupt.

«Nettes Outfit Mr. Black!» rief sie zu ihm hinüber. Sirius lächelte glücklich.

«Siehst du? Diese nette Lady mag meine Kleider. Einige Menschen schätzen guten Stil!»

Ginny nickte und ihre Ohrringe schlackerten.

«Oh absolut. Ich persönlich denke das etwas Senf und Magenta Wunder für Harryleins Teint wirken würden», sie schniefte «aber er bleibt bei diesem widerlichen schwarz. Sehr morbid.»

«Sehr nützlich wenn man spioniert oder sich versteckt,» unterbrach Harry. Ginny seufzte.

«Harry es ist ein School Tanz. In diesem Szenario kann ich mir keinen Moment vorstellen in dem du hinter Todessern her spionierst oder dich vor ihnen versteckst.»

«Das habe ich über die dritte Aufgabe gedacht!» spie Harry. «Vielleicht solltest du daran denken, dass einige Dinge nicht so harmlos sind wie sie scheinen!» Ginny versteifte sich und zuckte dann mit den Schultern aber sie konnten alle sehen das Harry's barsche Antwort sie verletzt hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und Harry entspannte sich. «Oh Gott Gin. Ich meinte nicht…»

Ginny schluckte.

«Es ist nichts.»

«Ginny ich…»

«Es ist nichts ok?»

James und Sirius beobachteten den Austausch ruhig. Harry hatte offensichtlich etwas gesagt was sie aufregte aber auf was zum Teufel hatte er anspielen können?

Einige Dinge sind nicht so harmlos wie sie scheinen…

Sie zuckten mit den Schultern und die beiden Rumtreiber machten sich auf den Weg hinunter zur grossen Halle und liessen ihre beiden Lehrer hinter sich.

«Ginny?» fragte Harry sanft. Ginny wischte sich forsch eine Träne weg und blickte ihn finster an.

«Was?»

«Ich wollte das nicht sagen. Ich verstehe, dass tu ich wirklich…»

Ginny stiess ihn weg.

«Du verstehst es nicht! Ich dachte du verstehst es, aber das tust du nicht Tom!»

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, und sie fiel schlaf gegen Harry und flüsterte. «Es tut mir leid Harry. Du bist nicht wie er. Du wirst nie sein wie er!»

Harry hielt sie vorsichtig während sie ihn kräftig umarmte.

Ginny riss sich zusammen.

«Komm», murmelte sie und wischte eine weitere Träne weg. «Lass uns sicher stellen, dass diese wilden Teenagerhormone nicht ausgebrochen sind!»


	16. Der Vergangenheit ins Auge blicken

Die Atmosphäre war schwer vom Duft von Schönheitszaubern und es war unmöglich etwas anderes ausser dem Geplauder und James und Sirius Version von Night Fever, in Kombination mit John Travolta Tanzmoves, zu hören.

Ginny war in einer Ecke zusammengekauert ein Butterbier locker in ihrer Hand. Sie wusste das sie wie ein Junkie aussah, aber sie war so mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt das es sie nicht kümmerte.

Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, dass sie Harry so angegangen war. Er hätte nicht sagen sollen was er gesagt hatte, aber sie konnte nicht den Rest ihres Lebens erwarten das die Leute auf Zehenspitzen um sie herumging nur wegen der Kammer.

Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen als sie Lily Evans mit einem Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw tanzte. Sie kannte den Jungen. Joseph Hallburn und ehrlich gesagt hielt sie nicht viel von ihm.

«Grossartig», flüsterte sie, «Ich bin ein emotionales Wrack wegen einer Aussage und Harrys Mutter macht mit einem anderen Jungen rum.»

«Wem sagst du das», sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah Harry der so aussah wie sie sich fühlte.

Er lies sich unaufgefordert auf den Stuhl neben ihr fallen und berührte ihren Arm kurz.

«Es tut mir Leid.»

Ginny sah auf die Hand auf ihrem Arm und wiegte ihr Butterbier und starrte auf die Bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit die in ihrer Flasche schäumte.

«Gin?»

Einige Blase stiegen an die Oberfläche und barsten.

«Ginny hörst du überhaupt zu?»

Ginnys Hand lockerte sich, und die Flasche fiel mit einem riesigen Krachen zu Boden und holte sie aus ihrer Benommenheit. Eine Träne floss ihr über die Wange.

«Ich wollte das noch trinken», flüsterte sie und starrte hilflos auf des zerbrochene Glas auf dem Marmor Boden. Harry winkte ungeduldig mit seiner Hand und die Teile verschwanden. Ein weiterer Schwenker und ein frisches Butterbier kam durch die Halle auf sie zugeflogen.

Eine weitere Träne rollte über Ginnys Wange.

«Es hat keinen Sinn über vergossenes Butterbier zu weinen», flüsterte sie. Wo kam das her?

Es war einer der Sachen die ihre Mutter zu pflegen sagte. Sagte. Nachdem Percy gestorben war hatte sie aufgehört diese bedeutungslosen Sprichwörter zu benutzen und sprach nur noch wenn sie musste.

«Meine Mutter. Nicht mehr seid Percy. Sie pflegte zu sagen…»

Sie wusste das sie keinen Sinn machte, aber Harry packte ihren Arm fest und zog sie in ein Hinterzimmer mit einem billigen Sessel und einem niedergebrannten Feuer. Der Disco Beat von Night Fever war noch immer im Hintergrund zu hören.

«Ginny was ist los?» fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

«Es ist nichts. Ich habe beim der Harmlos Sache übertrieben und habe geschmollt. Hei ich meine es hat keinen Wert über vergossenes Butterbier zu weinen.»

Sie schnaubte aber es wurde zu einem hohen Tränenlosen Schluchzen. Ihr Gesicht Harry zuwenden flüsterte sie. «Er will mich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ich habe seid Monaten kaum an ihn gedacht, aber jetzt…»

Sie unterbrach sich und sah in Harrys sorgenvolle grünen Augen. «Es war okay nachdem du ihn besiegt hattest, ich konnte mir selbst sagen das er weg ist, ich konnte mich sicher fühlen. Aber jetzt … hier, weiss ich das er nicht weg ist. Dieses, dieses Monster ist noch da draussen. Ich kann ihn um mich fühlen. Ich kann Tom noch hören.»

Sie zuckte heftig als würde sie seine Stimme wirklich hören und ihre braunen Augen huschten durch den Raum und suchten was versteckt sein könnte.

«Er hat das einmal zu mir gesagt», sagte sie ihre Stimme panisch und leiser als ein Flüstern.

Harry zog die Stirn kraus.

«Was hat er gesagt?»

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen.

«Das manche Dinge nicht so harmlos sind wie sie scheinen. Als er aus dem Tagebuch kam. Er sagte es irgendwie traurig als würde er etwas bereuen, aber dann lächelte er mich so schrecklich an. Er sagte ich wäre süss, naiv. Ich war unschuldig.»

Sie fing wieder an zu Schluchzen und Harry zog sie an sich und wiegte sie vorsichtig. Ginny presste sich näher an ihn ihre Stimme gedämpft aber noch immer verständlich.

«Er hat mich weiter liebkost. Meine Schultern…mein Nacken…mein Gesicht. Es macht mich krank und seine Hände waren so schmal und kalt.»

Harry war empört darüber das Voldemort auch nur einen Finger an ein schwaches elfjähriges Mädchen legte. Er zog sie näher.

«Ginny,» sagte er sanft und strich ihr Haar aus ihrem Tränenüberströmten Gesicht. «Hast du je mit jemandem über die Kammer gesprochen?»

Ginny unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und zog ihr Gesicht von seiner Schulter. Ihre Augen wirkten verloren, wie die verletzliche elfjährige die noch immer irgendwo in ihnen vergraben war.

«Nein.»

Das eine Wort war so leise gesprochen, dass Harry die Antwort nicht verstanden hätte, hätte er den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht nicht gesehen.

«Ich…ich habe versucht, ein oder zweimal mit Mom zu sprechen aber ich habe mich einfach … schmutzig gefühlt als hätte Tom mich kontaminiert. Ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen darüber zu reden. Ich habe Stunden in der Dusche verbracht, ich habe verzweifelt versucht meine Seele zu säubern.»

Sie lehnte sich schwer zurück gegen Harrys Brust, und murmelte: «Deshalb habe ich, an Weihnachten in deinem fünften Jahr nicht zugelassen, dass du wegen dieser Vision Trübsal bläst. Ich wusste wie es sich anfühlt wirklich das habe ich aber du konntest nicht einfach von der Wahrheit fliehen. So wie ich. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Freunde in meinem zweiten Jahr. Ich habe immer Trübsal geblasen.»

Harry spürte das sie die Konversation beendete und klopfte ihr leicht auf den Rücken. «Naja du bläst jetzt kaum mehr Trübsal. Jeder mag dich weil du mutig und klug und witzig bist und jeder hasst Tom weil er ein feiges Arsch ist welches sein Spiegelbild zum Spass küsst.»

Ginny schnaubte und richtete ihre Jacke bevor sie aufstand und eine Hand nach Harry ausstreckte. Er nahm sie und lächelte.

«Genau. Jetzt las uns gehen und nachsehen was diese rauflustigen Teenager ohne uns verantwortungsvollen Erwachsenen angestellt haben.»

Harry lächelte, froh darüber die alte Ginny zu sehen.

Er hatte bemerkt das sie seid ihrer Reise durch die Zeit öfter melancholisch war, aber realisierte dann das sie nicht die einzige war. Er hatte angefangen lange Spaziergänge am See oder im verbotenen Wald zu machen oder lange ausritte in seiner Pferdeform, einer seiner Lieblings Animagusformen, zu unternehmen. Er vermisste das fliegen aber James Potter trainierte fast jeden Abend mit seinem Quidditch Team und es war unmöglich einen Platz zu finden.

Morgen Abend werde ich fliegen gehen, wenn alle anderen schlafen versprach sich stumm selbst. Bevor Voldemort besiegt worden war hatte er das oft gemacht, da er jede wache Minute mit lernen oder Training verbracht hatte. Es war sich an seine alten Gewohnheiten zu gewöhnen.

Ginny lächelte ihn an und führte ihn zurück in die Halle wo die Musik in ihre Ohren drang, befreiten Ginnys Kopf von den Tränen und Harrys von den Gedanken die durch sein Hirn schwirrten. Er freute sich auf diesen Flug.

Und Ginny wird mit mir kommen wenn ich gehe.

Sie hatten beide Dämonen aus der Vergangenheit und sie verdrängt nachdem Voldemort gefallen war aber sie blickten ihnen jetzt in die Augen mit ihren Schwertern in der Hand.


	17. Was hinter Punchschüsseln passiert

Lily hatte nicht wirklich eine schöne Zeit auf dem Ball an diesem Abend. Auch wenn ihre Anwesenheit gefordert war hatte James nicht wirklich viel Interesse an ihr gezeigt, mit den Schultern gezuckt wenn sie ihn etwas fragte und keine Unterhaltung anfing. Sie hatte viel Zeit mit Joseph verbracht aber er war anhänglich gepworden, hatte die ganze Zeit geredet und wollte nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. Alice hatte alle ihre Hilf mir Signale ignoriert, da sie zu beschäftigt damit war ihrem Freund, Frank, verbliebte Blicke zuzuwerfen.

«_Grossartig_» dachte sie düster, «_Ich stecke mit einem Ravenclaw mit der Persönlichkeit einer Ameise im Koma fest, James Potter ignoriert mich und Alice hat es aufgegeben dicht zu sein. Gut zu wissen das ich aus einem guten Grund so viel Arbeit in diesen dummen Ball gesteckt habe_.»

«Lily?» fragte Joseph besorgt, «geht es dir gut?»

Lily zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

«Mir geht es grossartig, dir?»

Joseph sah etwas verwirrt aus und fuhr damit fort mit seinen Muggelkunde Newts anzugeben.

«_Er sollte verdammt noch mal einfach gehen und mit Pet und Vernon leben, sie sind so Muggelhaft wie man nur sein kann._»

Sie dachte an den tölpelhaften Verlobten ihrer Schwester als sie auf die Schulter getippt wurde und sah das James Potter hinter ihr stand. Er deutete mit seinem Kopf vage auf die andere Seite der Halle.

«Potter will mit uns sprechen. Schulsprecher Angelegenheiten.»

Lily tat als würde sie Joseph entschuldigend ansehen und ging mit James davon.

«Worüber wollte er mit uns sprechen?»

James grinste.

«Wollte er nicht. Ich dachte nur das du da drüben mit Hallburn zu Tode gelangweilt aussahst, er ist keine Spasskanone oder?»

Lily starrte ihn an, «Nicht jeder muss witzig sein Potter», aber nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu, «aber wirklich er hat mich verrückt gemacht. Immer darüber sprechend wie faszinierend Muggel sind. Dumm Idiot, es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn das ich Muggelstämmig bin und verdammt noch mal alles über Muggel weis was es über Muggel zu wissen gibt.»

James lachte über den wütenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und sie lachte auch, da sie wusste das er nicht aus Bosheit lachte.

«Oh das kann ich nachvollziehen. Er hat einmal mich und Remus in die Ecke getrieben und hatte eine Stunde damit verbracht uns über Arithmetik zu erzählen obwohl schon immer die Besten in diesem Fach waren.»

Er gab nicht an sondern zeigte nur dass er es nachvollziehen konnte.

«Aber ernsthaft würdest du nicht eine Unterhaltung mit Potter und Weasley bevorzugen? Sie sind wirklich witzig.»

Die beiden Schulsprecher bannten sich einen Weg durch die drängende Masse zu dem Tisch wo die beiden Lehrer sassen, jeweils ein Butterbier in der Hand, offensichtlich tief in einer Diskussion. Als sie näher kamen konnten sie ihr leichtes Geplauder leicht verstehen.

«Aber Mine ist genauso oder? Ich meine sie hat einen Zugang zu ihren Gefühlen und all den Mist aber sie verleugnet es offensichtlich.»

«Wahrscheinlich nervt es sie, dass sie sich in meinen bescheuerten Bruder verliebt hat anstatt in einen Anwärter auf den Orden des Merlin.»

«Ron hat einen Orden des Merlin schon vergessen?»

«Ja und ich weiss noch immer nicht wie er das geschafft hat.»

«Ich könnte dasselbe von dir sagen.»

«Oh mein Job war einfach,»

«Ja genau. Leuten bei dir neunundsiebzig geschockte und gefangene Todesser bei dir irgendwelche Glocken?»

«Einige aber sie sind nicht wirklich laut und aus irgendeinem Grund ertönen sie in der Melodie von Night Fever»

Lily sah wie James neben ihr grinste als Harry in einer falschen Zärtlichkeit schrie.

«Ah das ist vielleicht weil die gemeinen Rumtreiber dein Baby Gehirn verwirren Gin-gin.»

«Ich dachte ich habe dir ziemlich genau erklärt was ich mit dir mache, wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst.»

«Guter Punkt. Ich möchte diese Gelegenheit nutzen um dir zu sagen, dass ich meine Zehen gerne dort habe wo sie sind.»

In diesem Moment räusperte sich James laut und Harry sah auf und lächelte sie an.

«Schau Gin-gin da sind meine Lieblingsschulsprecher, welche gekommen sind um mich aus deinen bösen Fängen zu befreien.»

James lachte und lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

«Leider nicht, es ist viel zu lustig dabei zuzusehen wie Ginny mit Ihnen den Boden aufwischt Professor. Wir sind nur hergekommen um einem langweiligen Verehrer der lieben Lily zu entkommen.»

Harry sah wütend aus.

«Ginny hat nicht den Boden mit mir gewischt!»

«Doch hab ich», sagte Ginny locker und wuschelte gedankenverloren durch Harrys Haare.

«Ich fühle mit dir Lily. Erinnerst du dich wie Ernie Macmillan dich in die Enge getrieben hat und gefragt hat wie viele Stunden du mit Stoffwiederholung verbracht hast Harry.»

Harry nickte grimmig und zitterte bei der Erinnerung als Ginny fortfuhr. «Also seid ihr hergekommen um eine anregende Unterhaltung mit uns beiden alten zu haben habe ich recht?»

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

«Ich denke schon.»

«Hmm du hörst dich nicht sehr überzeugt an. Naja wenn es dich beruhigt ich habe auch eine schlechte Zeit. Ich werde zu alt für solche Sachen.»

Harry schnaubte.

«Ginny du bist nicht einen Tag älter …. Oh scheisse dein achtzehnter ist nächste Woche oder?»

Ginny lächelte süsslich.

«Ja genau das ist es Harry. Natürlich hast du das bereits gewusst oder nicht?»

Harry schluckte und nickte dann.

«Natürlich habe ich das ich habe dich nur ah getestet.»

Ginny verdrehte die Augen ab seiner schlechten Schauspielerei.

«Und ich dachte Ron sei schlecht darin so zu tun als hätte er an meinen Geburtstag gedacht!»

James nutzte diesen Moment um zu unterbrechen, «Wer ist Ron? Du sprichst immer von ihm.»

Ginny nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier.

«Er ist einer von meinen sechs älteren Brüdern. Ich bin die jüngste der Familie daher der dämliche Spitzname Gin-Gin.»

Beide Schüler schienen interessiert also erklärte sie. «Da ist Bill, er ist zweiunddreissig und lebt in Ägypten, Charlie er ist neunundzwanzig, er ist ein Drachenhüter, Percy, welcher etwa sechs Monate bevor ich herkam von Voldemort getötet wurde…» ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich kurz als sie sich an Percy's furchtbaren Teil in der finalen Schlacht dachte aber es erhellte sich gleich wieder. «Dann sind da die Zwillinge, Fred und George. Die verdammte Definition von Ärger das sind sie du würdest dich gut mit ihnen verstehen James, die verschlagesten Streichespieler die ich je gesehen habe.»

James sah wütend aus, aber Harry lächelte ihn mitfühlend an.

«Keine Sorge junger Jim. Sie sind nicht ganz in deiner Liga.»

James war erleichtert und Lily war irritiert.

«Und schliesslich ist da Ron, auch bekannt als Ronnispätzchen. Er ist ein Jahr älter als ich und er ist Harrys bester Freund. Er ist auch absolut in ihre beste Freundin Hermine verliebt er ist nu zu doof es zu sehen und überhaupt sind sie meistens zu beschäftigt mit streiten.»

Lily nickte, «Ich hasse es wenn die Leute nicht sehen können, dass sie perfekt für einander wären und stattdessen streiten.»

Durch diese unbedachte Aussage brachen Harry und Ginny in Gelächter aus welches sie schnell mit husten überdeckten als ihre Schüler sie komisch ansahen.

«Sie dir das an Ginny!» sagte Harry schnell «Collingwood klebt an Stevenson. Wir gehen besser und trennen sie bevor man es chirurgisch machen muss, stimmst du mir nicht zu?»

Ginny nickte hastig ihr Gesicht leicht geschwollen vom unterdrückten Lachen.

Die beiden Lehrer verschwanden schnell und liessen zwei verwunderte Schüler zurück.

§

Hinter der enormen Punchschüssel krümmten sich die beiden Lehrer bei dem Gedanken an Lilys Kommentar. Ginny hörte lang genug auf zu kichern um ernst zu sagen: «Es muss liebe sein.» Was sie beide wieder zum Lachen brachte.

Als sie sich genug beruhigt hatten um hinter der Punchschüssel hervor zu kommen, hatte Sirius die Tanzfläche in Angriff genommen und tanzte ausschweifend alleine, wobei er in seiner Trance nahe Tänzer schlug. Er hatte ein paar Lederhosen zu seiner Feentunika hinzugefügt und hatte seine langen Haare zu einem pinken Mohican gestylt. Er sah aus wie eine Punkrock Fee komplett mit glitzernden Drachenleder Stiefeln. Was Harry mehr zu stören schien war das er ziemlich eindeutige Hüftbewegungen machte.

Harry schloss die Augen und murmelte wiederholt «Ich bin fürs Leben traumatisiert.»

«Wer nicht am Nordpol lebt wusste das nicht?» fragte Ginny sanft und strich sanft über seinen Pony. Sie fuhr seine Narbe mit ihrem Finger nach.

Ihre Berührung fühlte sich komisch an für Harry so leicht das er sie kaum fühlte aber wie konnte so etwas leichtes solch starke Emotionen auslösen? Und das war Ginny um Himmels willen.

«Ginny?» fragte er mit trockenen Mund. Ginny lehnte sich gegen die Punchschüssel zurück und sah ihn neckend aus ihren grossen braunen Augen an. Wie sollte er klar denken wenn sie so auf ihn fixiert waren?

«Neepo», sagte Harry deutlich.

«Was?» Ginny klang etwas amüsiert.

Was zum Teufel war das?

«Neepo die fröhliche Elfe», erklärte Harry.

«Blödsinn zu reden ist nicht sehr attraktiv Mr. Potter.»

Ich stimme zu worüber zum Teufel spreche ich?

Harry hatte nicht viel Zeit das zu verarbeiten als Ginny sich nach vorne beugte und ihm einen sehr leichte, schnellen Kuss gab.


	18. Die Mädchen einweihen

Die Verteidigungsklasse unterhielt sich laut, sich fragten sich wo ihre Lehrer blieben. Lily war kurz davor zu gehen und jemanden zu holen, als Ginny schlechtgelaunt hineinkam. Sie murmelte «Verdammter Potter» und blieb vor der Klasse stehen.

«Harry kommt heute nicht», informierte sie sie, «Ich habe versucht ihn zu wecken aber er hat mich im Schlaf verflucht. Ich weiss nicht wie so es mich kümmert er verliert seinen Job.»

In diesem Moment eilte Harry herein, er hatte hervorstechende Augenringe. Er begegnete kurz Ginnys Blick aber er sah schnell weg.

«Entschuldigt die Verspätung. Ich war bis drei Uhr wach und habe Pärchen aus Besenkammern vertrieben.» Er sah Sirius böse an. «Und dann hat Ciad Stundenlang gejammert, sagte sie häute sich und das ich ein unsensibler Trottel sein sie zu ignorieren.»

Ginny, welche bis dahin wütend dreingeblickt hatte lachte kurz auf.

«In Ordnung du bist erschöpft. Das entschuldigt nicht das du mir im Schlaf eine Beinklammer angehext hast. Ich musste wie ein Häschen zum Lehrerzimmer hüpfen!»

Harry sah peinlich berührt aus.

«Ja, dass tut mir Leid Gin.»

Ginny lächelte ihn an.

«Es ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen, ausser das ich wie ein Häschen nur in einem alten T-shirt von Fred und in einem Höschen bekleiden herumhüpfen musste.»

Sirius flüsterte sehr hörbar zu James: «Ich wünschte ich hätte das gesehen!»

Er bekam nicht mal mit wie Ginny ihren Zauberstab zog aber in weniger als einer Sekunde war er mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Er gab ein seltsames ersticktes Geräusch von sich und sah sich überrascht um. Harry sah Ginny mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an.

«Nein Ginny, das war nicht sehr nett oder?»

Ginny streckte die Zunge heraus.

«Auch wenn ich jetzt erstaunt bin das Potter denkt, dass es attraktiv ist dich in einem Canon Shirt zu sehen aber wir haben am Anfang des Semesters abgemacht, dass du meine Schüler nicht verhexen wirst. Jetzt nimm den Zauber von ihm, bevor ich dieser wunderbaren Klasse Material gebe um dich zu erpressen. Ich bin der beste Freund deiner grossen Brüder und sie zitieren immer dein Tagebuch vor mir. Das aus deinem zweiten Jahr war besonders interessant…»

Er wurde von Ginnys rachsüchtigen Schrei unterbrochen.

«Du hast mein Tagebuch gelesen? Du Trottel. Wie konntest du?»

Harry sah sie ruhig an.

«Erstens ich habe dein Tagebuch nicht gelesen nur gehört wie Fred und Bill sich über einige Teile unterhalten haben. Zweitens nimm den verdammten Zauber von Potter oder ich erhöhe dein Training auf acht Stunden am Tag.»

Murrend, deutete Ginny ihren Zauberstab auf James und er konnte wieder sprechen.

«Fünfzehn Punkte von Gryffindor für unangebrachte Kommentare und wenn ich höre wie Sie solche Äusserungen in meiner Nähe machen werden Sie an einem Duellier Nachsitzen teilnehmen.»

Harry sprach fröhlich aber seine Augen waren leicht verhärtet als er den beschämten Jungen ansah.

Das, bestätigte Remus nur das Harry Gefühle für Ginny hatte da er überhaupt nicht erfreut über James Kommentar schien.

§

«Ich rufe dieses Treffen zur Ordnung!» Remus schlug seine Knöchel auf die Armlehne seines Stuhls und die Rumtreiber verstummten eifrig.

«Wow, das hier ist definitiv eine Verbesserung zu unserem alten HQ!» sagte Sirius und sah sich bewundert ihm Gemeinschaftsaal der Schulsprecher um. James grinste.

«Das schlägt Remys altes Bett oder?»

«Zurück zum geschäftlichen», unterbrach Remus eilig, er wusste genau, dass wenn seine beiden besten Freunde abgelenkt würden, wäre es beinahe unmöglich sie wieder auf die Spur zu bringen, «Im Licht der aktuellen Entwicklungen wagen wir einen Blick auf die Psychologie des Menschen.»

Die anderen drei verdrehten übertrieben die Augen.

«Sagen wir x hat Gefühle für y und y hat Gefühle für x» begann er.

«Ist das Arithmantik?» fragte Peter und sah verwirrt aus.

«Nein Peter, es ist um die Situation Hypothetisch zu machen», erklärte Remus. Peter verzog sein Gesicht.

«Hypo was?»

«Nicht wichtig. Also um ihre Gefühle weniger seriös aussehen zu lassen,»

«Hey mehr Sirius ist gut!»

«Halt die Klapp Tatze. Wie ich sagte, x und y flirten um ihre Gefühle zu überdecken aber es kommt auf verschiedene Weise an die Oberfläche, wie Beschützerinstinkt auf Xs Seite und dem Fakt das y kleine Gesten macht so wie xs Haar beruhigend zu berühren.»

«Oh um Himmels Willen sprich einfach englisch Moony. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir Wurmschwanz verwirrtes Gesicht noch eine Minute länger ansehen kann.»

Remus seufzte.

«Subtilität ist bei euch wirklich verloren oder? Kurz Potter beschützt und Ginny scheint sich mit nahem physischen Kontakt wohl zu fühlen.»

«Oh. Na wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?»

Remus hatte keine Chance zu antworten denn in diesem Moment kam Lily aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie schenkte den Rumtreibern ein Lächeln, da sie seit kurzem freundlicher mit ihnen war.

«Hi Leute», sie drehte sich zu James und sagte halbherzig, «Sie sollten nicht hier sein weisst du.»

James sah sie flehend an und als sie aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, kam ein klopfen vom Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraum.

«Oi Lils! Lässt du uns rein oder nicht?»

Mit rotem Gesicht öffnete Lily die Türe und Marnie und Alice kamen herein. James murmelte `Sie sollten nicht hier sein weisst du` zu ihr und sie lächelte ihn peinlich berührt an.

«Gott ich bin so ein Heuchler. Hi Al, hi Marnie?»

Die beiden Mädchen lächelten die Rumtreiber an und setzten sich auf eines der vielen weichen Sofas.

«Was mach ihr? Chaos planen?»

Sirius schenkte ihr ein charmantes, schräges Lächeln.

«Vielleicht. Oder vielleicht planen wir auch einfach wie wir zwei Lehrer zusammen kriegen.»

Lily beschwörte Tee für ihre Freunde und rollte sich in einem Sessel zusammen und meinte überrascht: «Ihr habt es bemerkt?»

Sirius schnaubte und James antwortete: «Lily ein blinder Wombat im Koma würde es bemerken. Sie flirten so sehr ich bin überrascht das Ginny nicht mit einem Fächer in Potters Gesicht bläst und sagt «Pfui, Pfui!»»

Alle drei zogen das kurz in Betracht und dann kam Marnie mit etwas heraus was die Jungs sehr überraschte.

«Können wir helfen?»

Die Rumtreiber hatten alle verschiedene Ausdrücke von Schock aber James sammelte sich genug um zu krächzen: «Wieso?»

Während Marnie überlegte sagte Lily gedankenverloren: «Naja es wäre eine gute Idee wenn ihr darüber nachdenkt. Wir können vielleicht etwas Einblick verschaffen auch wenn diese beiden so verdammt unvorhersehbar sind und ausserdem sind wir einfach neugierig was sie angeht.»

Die Rumtreiber überlegten und schliesslich streckte Sirius seine Hand aus und sagte grossspurig: «Meine Freunde. Wir weihen euch hiermit in die Operation lasst uns unsere übertrieben flirtenden Lehrer zusammen bringen bevor wir alle aus Frust sterben.»

Er schüttelte Lilys Hand feierlich während James anklagend zu ihm sagte: «Du hast den Namen der Operation geändert! Du kannst das nicht machen!»

Er schien wütend aber Sirius lächelte nur gewinnend und sagte zu seinem Freund: «Lieber Krone. Wenn du die Streiche abgezogen hast die ich abgezogen habe, das Chaos gestiftet hast das ich gestiftet habe, kümmerst du dich nicht um den verdammten Namen unserer Operation.»

James' schlechte Laune verschwand und strahlte seinen Freund mit einem lässigen «Auch wahr» an.

Für eine Minute herrschte Stille bis Alice fragte: «Was ist das mit den Spitznamen? Sie scheinen irgendwie – willkürlich.»

Remus und James fingen heftig an zu husten während Sirius entschied das es Zeit war Ablenkung zu schaffen in dem er ein grosses flauschiges Objekt heraufbeschwor. Als er es sah stöhnte James.

«Tatze jetzt ist nicht an der Zeit um mit Binky zu spielen.»

Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht in dem weiche Fell des Spielzeughasen und machte summende Geräusche. Die anderen Rumtreiber ignorierten ihn.

«Keine Sorge, er ist tatsächlich ziemlich gesund», versicherte James den Mädchen welche den siebzehnjährigen Jungen der mit seinem Spielzeughasen kuschelte merkwürdig ansahen.

«Nun wir denken es ist ein gute Idee Potter und Weasley ein wenig in die richtige Richtung stossen. Nur sind wir komplett aufgeschmissen weil die beiden so unvorhersehbar sind. Irgendwelche Ideen?»

Lily dachte nach.

«Bleibt ihr für Weihnachten in der Schule?»

James nickte.

«Ja, meine Eltern sind über Weihnachten auf einer Mission also gehe ich nicht nach Hause wieso?»

Lily hielt nachdenklich inne.

«Ich dachte nur…wir könnten bis Weihnachten warten wenn alles inoffiziell ist und sie in ein Spiel Wahrheit oder Pflicht oder Flaschendrehen oder ähnliches involvieren können.»

James betrachtete sie beindruckt.

«Das ist unerwartet verschlagen Lily. Du hast das Zeug in der Welt der Streiche gross rauszukommen.»

Lily schenkte ihm ein uncharakteristisch spitzbübisches Lächeln.

«Nun ich habe die mir auf die Neven geht nicht? Ich benötige ein paar Wege sie zu nerven und ich fürchte es hat mein süsses und naives Hirn korrumpiert.»

James verbeugte sich tief vor ihr während Sirius vor Freude aufschrie. «Sie irritiert ihre Geschwister! Das macht ein Rumtreiber!»

Remus räusperte sich.

«Lilys Plan ist verdammt gut aber in der Zwischenzeit müssen wir etwas tun damit sie auf romantische Gedanken kommen. Ich schlage eine ´Kommentar-Kampagne´ vor wo wir alle strategische Kommentare über ihre Beziehung machen und und Anmerkungen wie «Ihr solltet wirklich zusammen sein» machen.»

Sirius drehte sich mit einem leicht verrückten glühen in seinen Augen zu seinem Freund.

«Remmylein das ist genial. Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor dir.»

Remus verbeugte sich.

§

Ginny nahm ihren Besen aus ihrem Koffer und ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer, wo Harry wartete. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und zog ihre Kapuze ihren Kopf und versteckte ihr auffälliges Haar. Sie trat aus dem Fenster und schwang ihr Bein über ihren Komet 3000 und drückte sich vom Sims, Harry folgte ihr.

Der Wind blies ihre Kapuze runter und ihre hüftlangen Haare folgten ihr wie ein Banner als sie ein Looping machte. Ein fröhlicher Schrei drang ihn ihre Ohren als ihren Kopf drehte und Harry vorbeizischen sah, er drehte und bewegte seinen Besen in unmöglichem Manövern, er ging in einen Sturzflug und zog kurz vor dem höchsten Dach wieder hoch.

Schwebend pausierend überlegte Ginny das Harry nie in seinem Leben wirklich glücklich gewesen war und das er einmal gesagt hatte das Fliegen das einzige Schlupfloch war, der einzige Weg auszubrechen. Auf eine Art war es, als hätte das Kind das tief in ihm vergraben war gelernt hätte auf dem Besen zu spielen. Zum millionsten mal verfluchte sie die Dursleys das sie seinen Geist gebrochen hatten. Sie kannte die Details seiner Kindheit nicht genau aber Ron hatte ihr einmal erzählt das er mehrmals versucht hatte sich umzubringen bevor er nach Hogwarts kam.

_Kein Kind sollte sterben wollen…_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf sie erinnerte sich in Gedanken das dies die Vergangenheit war. Wenn es eines gab was dieser Krieg ihr beigebracht hatte dann das das Leben zum Leben da war.

Harry schrie laut als er wieder abtauchte es alarmierte Ginny als sie realisierte das sie auf ihrem Besen war beinahe fünfzenhundert Fuss in der Luft. Sie sah liebevoll zu dem vom Winde verwehten Kopf.

_Yep. Er lebt nun wirklich._


	19. Kommentar Kampagne

Sirius ging vor den anderen Rumtreiber welche ihn mit verzückter Aufmerksamkeit beobachteten. Seine dunklen Augen waren gefüllt mit feuriger Bestimmtheit ein Ausdruck der sich bei seinen Freunden und Verbündeten wiederspiegelte.

«Okay lasst uns den Plan nochmal durchgehen. Mr. Moony wo wirst du sein?»

«In Sektor 56.9 mit Kommentar 34 bereit», antwortete Remus prompt. Sirius nickte und ging weiter zu James.

«Mr. Krone?»

«In Sektor 21 bereit mit Bemerkung 27.»

«Mr. Wurmschwanz?»

Einmal geschäftsmässig antwortete Peter gleich. «In Sektor 9 mit Beobachtung 12 bereit.»

Sirius salutierte den drei Rumtreibern zu und ging weiter zu Lily welche innerlich die Professionalität die die Rumtreiber offenbar gewohnt waren bewunderte. Als sie es James gegenüber erwähnte hatte er ernsthaft geantwortet. «Oh Streiche spielen ist ein sehr ernstes Geschäft weisst du. Jede Bewegung muss vorsichtig geplant sein oder das ganze fällt auseinander.»

Nun da Lily darüber nachdachte, war jeder Streich von ihnen den sie mitbekam waren reibungslos durchgeführt worden.

«Ehren Streichespieler wo wirst du sein?»

Lily erschrak.

«Oh entschuldige. Ich werde in der grossen Halle sein und werde sagen…»

«Nein, nein, nein, nein das reicht nicht!» unterbrach Sirius sie und winkte mit den Armen, «Du musst etwas präziser sein wenn du mit den Rumtreibern zusammenarbeiten willst wir können nicht zweitklassig sein Amateur…» er wurde von James abgeschnitten der vorsichtig sagte: «Tatze beruhige dich.»

Er beugte sich zu Lily und murmelte in ihr Ohr: «Sektor 72, Bemerkung 13.»

Sie verfolgten das weiter sie gaben ihren genauen Plan wieder wobei Sirius bei jedem Fehler austickte und schnell von James oder Remus beruhigt wurde und Peter welcher gelegentlich unterbrach. Sie schienen perfekt klar zu sein worüber sie sprachen auch wenn es für die Mädchen nach Fachchinesisch klang. Sie schienen einen Code für jedes Wort zu haben und ein Satz wie ´Geht nicht Moonys Nacht´ schien für die vier Jungs komplett Sinn zu ergeben.

§

Ginny eilte zum Frühstück und zog ihre Haare durch ein Scrunchie als sie die Haupttreppe hinunter ging, ihre passende hell blaue Robe flatterte hinter ihr. Sie war so beschäftig sich selbst zu verfluchen das sie spät dran war, dass sie Remus Lupin nicht sah bis sie direkt in ihn hineinlief.

«Ups. Entschuldigung!» sagte sie, sie wankte und hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. Er lächelte sie an.

«Keine Sorge. Wo ist Professor Potter?»

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

«Weiss nicht. Ich bin nicht an der Reihe in zu Babysitten.»

Remus behielt sein berühmtes Pokerface als er leicht dahin sagte: «Oh ich dachte du weisst es vielleicht da du seine Freundin bist und so weiter.»

Er ging weg bevor sie antworten konnte und eine komplett verblüffte Lehrering zurückliess.

§

«Professor» fragte James unschuldig als er seinen Schreibtisch nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aufräumte, «Was werden Sie Miss Weasley zu Ihrem Geburtstag schenken? Sie haben es beim Ball erwähnt.»

Harry zog die Stirn kraus.

«Weisst du ich habe absolut keine Idee. Einen neuen Dolch vielleicht? Ich weiss das sie einen will…» grübelte Harry, offensichtlich hatte er James vergessen.

«Wie wäre es mit einem hübschen Verlobungsring?» schlug James vor und floh bevor sein Lehrer seine Bemerkung genug verarbeiten konnte um zu antworten.

§

Ginny eilte den Verwandlung Korridor entlang das Buch das Professor Flitwick ihr ausgeliehen hatte klemmte unter ihrem Arm. Sie war noch immer etwas benebelt von Remus Kommentar diesen morgen. Wenn es Sirius gewesen wäre der es sagte oder James hätte es sie nicht gestört aber Remus?

Sie war so in ihren Gedanken, dass sie direkt in Harry hineinlief.

«Entschuldigung!»

Ginny war überrascht das sie bei seinem Anblick extrem rot wurde. Ihm schien es genau so unangenehm zu sein sie zu sehen.

«Ähm, hi, du warst nicht bei den Siebtklässlern…»

«Entschuldige ja ich habe etwas untersucht…»

«Oh, stimmt, nun ich werde nicht…»

«Ja Bye.»

«Bye.»

Sirius grinste hinter einer Statur von Merlin, er genoss es dabei zuzusehen wie seine Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste die Fassung verloren. Als sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen weggingen fing er an leise zu kichern.

Das Kichern wurde zu einem Lachen.

Das Lachen wurde zu einem Gegacker.

Das Gegacker wurde komplett hysterisch.

Bald kniete er mitten im Korridor, schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf den Boden und lachte laut. Die Leute umgingen in nervös während gute zehn Minuten lachte bevor er sich langsam zusammenriss und zu Zaubertränke ging.

§

Peter Pettigrew und Marnie sassen am Gryffindor Tisch, sie warteten das ihre beiden Lehrer vorbeigingen. Beide Ginny und Harry waren beschäftigt aber Peter flüsterte laut «Sie sehen gut aus zusammen oder?» und Marnie antwortete kichernd «Yep ich frage mich wie ihre Kinder aussehen würden», das war genug um sie in die Realität zurückzuholen.

§

Harry brütete über ´Fortgeschrittene Militär Strategien´ als Ginny rein kam. Er hob die Augen um in ihre zu sehen und sie beiden wurden peinlicherweise rot. Sie beschäftigte sich schnell indem sie ein paar Boxhandschuhe anzog und ein paar harte Schläge auf den Boxsack in der Ecke abgab und er wandte sich schnell wieder seinem Buch zu.

Sie blickten einander weiter an aber wandten ihre Blicke schnell ab wenn der andere in ihre Richtung sah.

Um die Anspannung zu brechen meinte Ginny in einem möglichst gleichgültigen Ton.

«Schräg was Pettigrew und Sangrave vorhin sagten oder?»

Harry sprang unbeabsichtigt auf.

«Was? Oh ja verrückt. Leute haben komische Kommentare wie das den ganzen Tag zu mir gemacht.»

Er sagte es geistesabwesend aber es schlug bei Ginny ein. Sie fing an zu lachen.

«Harry die Rumtreiber versuchen uns zu verkuppeln!»

Harry starrte sie an.

«Du machst Witze.»

Ginny schnaubte darüber was er vergass. Sie sagte süsslich: «Harry der Liebestrank?»

Es klickte.

Harry brüllte vor lachen stoppte dann aber plötzlich.

«Oh Gott ich werde von meinen Eltern und Vaterfiguren verkuppelt. Das ist …_uhg_!»

Ginny lächelte ab dem empörten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

«Nun, wir können genau so gut mitspielen.»


	20. Die neue DA

Es war extrem verwirrend für die Rumtreiber als ihre Lehrer aufhörten durch ihre Kommentare beeinflusst zu werden. James wurde sogar einmal von Harry zurückgehalten der ihn ernsthaft fragte: «Ein grosser Diamant oder viele kleine? Gold oder Platin?»

Sogar Remus war verloren. Wie konnte er Pläne um ein solches Paar stricken?

Harry, wie auch immer kümmerte sich immer weniger um solch kleine Dinge wie Verkupplungen. Voldemort plante offensichtlich seine Kräfte zu zeigen und die Zauberwelt spürte den Effekt. Er setze sich eines Morgens zum Frühstück um eine Schlagzeile von der Titelseite des Tagespropheten schreien zu sehen.

**Du weisst schon wers Macht wächst – über ein Tausend Tote!**

_Der Zauberminister hat die totalen Verluste durch Tot bekannt gegeben sie stehen wie folgt:_

_637 Tote Muggel_

_394 Tote halb-blüter/Muggelgeborene_

_73 Tote Reinblüter_

_812 verletzte Muggel_

_491 verletzte hablb-blüter/Muggelgeborene_

_157 verletzte Reiblüter_

_Dieses kaltblütige Massaker findet seit Januar statt und die Situation wurde im Juni als ´kritisch´ bezeichnet. Nach der Bekanntmachung dieser Zahlen hat der Minister folgende Äusserung getätigt: «Ich bitte sie das sie alle ihren Teil weiterhin mit Ruhe und Mut spielen. Auroren, grosse Zauberer und Freiwillige melden sich zum Dienst anhand den Befehlen die sie erhalten haben. Es ist notwendig, besonders im Licht der aktuellen Geschehnisse das sie mit ihrer Arbeit fortfahren. Wenn sie noch mehr Schaden und Chaos erlauben als bereits geschehen ist dann hat du weisst schon wer bereits gewonnen. Möge das Licht mit uns allen sein und lasst uns in der Hoffnung leben, dass sie gewinnen wird.»_

Eule kamen jeden Tag zu Schülern und brachten fürchterliche Nachrichten von Tot, Verletzung und Folter. Es wurde zu Gewohnheit das Leute weinend vom Frühstückstisch rannten. Die Gesichter der Schüler waren permanent blass.

Im frühen November waren die Toten über zwei Tausend gestiegen. Harry wurde verzweifelt. Eines morgens während dem Frühstück, nachdem er sah wie Isabella Hatfield durch die Nachricht eines toten Cousins in Tränen ausbrach, beugte er sich zu Ginny und murmelte in ihr Ohr «Gin es ist Zeit die DA nach 1977 zu bringen.»

§

Am folgenden Abend wurde eine Nachricht in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen aufgehängt, schlau verzaubert nur für die zu sehen die wünschten dem Licht zu helfen.

LERNT EURE VERTEIDIGUNGSFÄHIGKEITEN ZU SCHLEIFEN!

PRAKTIZIERT SIE!

LERNT STRATGIEN!

TRETET DEM KRIEGSWIEDERSTAND BEI!

WIR SIND IM KRIEG. EIN NEUER VERTEIDIGUNGSCLUB IST JETZT IM SPIEL UM EURE FÄHIGKEITEN UND CHANCEN ZU STEIGERN. TRAGT EUCH HIER EIN. OFFEN FÜR ALLE JAHRGÄNGE.

§

Alle Gryffindors schrieben sich ein und die meisten Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Sogar eine gute Hand voll Slytherin trugen ihre Namen ein. Sie tauchten finster dreinblickend ein, erwarteten misstrauisch behandelt zu werdenaber wurden stattdessen mit grossen Lächeln von den beiden Instruktoren empfangen. Harry schritt nach vorne welchen er vorher von Stühlen, Schreibtischen und anderen Möbel befreit hatte.

«Gut. Das erste was ich sagen will in diesem Club bin ich nicht Professor Potter, ich bin Harry und das selbe gilt für Ginny. Willkommen zur Verteidigungsgesellschaft einen Club den wir gegründet haben um eure Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, damit ihr sie auch wirklich nutzten könnt sollte die Zeit dazu kommen. Erstes bis drittes Jahr wir treffen uns Samstags um vier Uhr dreissig. Wir werden dieser Gruppe beibringen wie man sich in einer Situation unter Angriff benimmt und es wird Basis Selbstverteidigung geben. Sie können jetzt alle gehen und ich sehe euch am Samstag», fügte er hinzu. Als die unteren drei Jahrgänge gegangen waren wandte er sich zum Rest der Schüler.

«Ihr werdet alle verschiedene Dinge lernen. Erstens werden wir an euren Basis Duellier Techniken arbeiten und wie ihr euch eurem Gegner anpasst. In ein paar Monaten werden wir ein Freundschaftsturnier abhalten um eure Fähigkeiten zu testen.»

Ein freudiges Gemurmel brach aus wurde aber schnell unterbrochen in dem Harry die Hand hob.

«Danke. Nachdem werden wir uns mehr auf militärische Szenerien konzentrieren welche von nachgestellten Kämpfen gefolgt wird. Irgendwelche Fragen?»

Es gab eine Pause aber dann hob Alice Brown ihre Hand. Harry nickte ihr zu.

«Wie unterscheidet sich das von normaler Verteidigung?»

Harry dachte eine Sekunde nach.

«Guter Punkt. In diesem Club legen wir mehr Wert darauf als Team zu arbeiten und jeder von uns hat seinen Teil zu spielen. Zum Beispiel werden wir denen von uns helfen die gut in Strategie sind dies zu festigen. Diejenigen von uns die gute Heiler sind werden uns heilen. Im Grunde ist das mehr wie eine Armee.»

Er hielt inne als wäre er in Erinnerungen gefangen schien nach einem Moment aber wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren.

«Als erstes ich will das ihr übt euch zu entwaffnen und seht mich nicht so an», fügte er hinzu als er die höhnischen und enttäuschten Gesichter der Versammelten sah. «Dieser Zauber hat mich vor Voldemort selbst gerettet nicht zu sprechen von mehreren Todessern.»

Er verdrehte die Augen ab dem vereinten Keuchen und zittern bei Voldemorts Namen.

«Oh um Himmels Willen es ist ein NAME! Habt keine Angst vor dem verdammten Namen fürchtet den Mann! Wenn ihr ihn so nennen könnt was ich persönlich nicht kann.»

Er schnaubte sah sich dann aber um. «Worauf wartet ihr? Stellt euch zusammen und übt Expelliarmus!»

Schnell waren die zweihundert oder so Schüler am Eingang des Raums in Paare aufgereiht.

Harry und Ginny wanderten zwischen den Paaren umher, überrascht das sie einige der grundlegendsten Fehler korrigieren mussten.

«Stell dich seitwärts», erklärte Ginny Frank Longbottom, «Wenn du dich ihnen so präsentierst bietest du ihnen ein grösseres Ziel und lockere deinen Zauberstab Arm du brauchst es für mehr Bewegungsfreiheit.»

Harry konnte bereits den Auror in dem siebzehnjährigen erkennen, die schnellen Reflexe, die flüssigen Bewegungen. Ja es war leicht zu glauben das der Junge einer der besten in seinem Beruf werden würde. Alice zeigte ebenfalls Potential, nicht so offensichtlich wie Frank aber dennoch ziemlich stark.

Lily Evans schien eine unübliche Kraft in jeden Zauber zu legen denn sie sprach. Remus hatte Harry gesagt das Lily eine unglaubliche starke Hexe gewesen war und jemand so angepasstes wie Harry konnte leicht die magischen Beben die sie verursachte fühlen. Er konnte leicht glauben das dies die selbe Frau war die sich Voldemort trotzig in den Weg gestellt hatte.

§

Harry sass wieder einmal auf der Couch in seinem persönlichen Wohnzimmer. Das DA Treffen war sicherlich interessant gewesen aber es hatte schmerzliche Erinnerungen an die erste oder war es die zweite DA herausgeholt. Die meisten von ihnen waren in der letzten Schlacht gestorben dabei das Schloss zu verteidigen. Nur wenige hatte überlebt.

_Lavender, die Patil Schwestern, die Creevy Brüder, Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Susan Bones._

Cho Chang und ihre Freundin Marietta in einem der frühen DA Kämpfe zusammen mit Zacharias Smith.

Tot. Sie alle.

Tatsächlich war nur noch eine Hand voll der DA da, Neville, Seamus, Michael Corner, Ginny, Ron und Hermine.

_Es war ein Krieg um Himmels Willen. Kindern gehören nicht in den Krieg…_

Nein sie waren keine Kinder gewesen korrigierte er sich selbst. Nicht viele von ihnen jedenfalls aber Dennis. Er war vierzehn um Himmels Willen.

Nur verdammte vierzehn Jahre alt gestorben um zu verteidigen.

Es hätte nicht ihr Krieg zu kämpfen sein sollen. Sie hätten es den Erwachsenen überlassen sollen.

Er schnaubte.

_Ja, weil uns das je auch wohin gebracht hat._

Was er am meisten hasste war das er ihre Namen abspielen konnte. So viele Tote das man die Gefallenen auflisten konnte. Nach der finalen Schlacht war es wirklich einfacher gewesen einfach die Überlebenden zu zählen.


	21. Also seid ihr NICHT durchgebrannt

Molly Weasley sass vor dem Feuer in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz eine Tasse Tee in ihrem Schoss. Sie hatte eine ungewöhnliche Menge an Tee getrunken seit Harry und Ginny verschwunden waren und es war schwer die Gewohnheit zu durchbrechen.

Dumbledores Versicherung das die beiden in Sicherheit waren halfen nicht sie zu beruhigen. Trotz allem hatte der Mann für zehn Jahre seines Lebens darauf bestanden das Harry bei den Dursleys ´sicher´ war aber man konnte ein suizidales, gebrochenes Kind das in der Dunkelheit als sicher bezeichnen oder?

Die zwei Menschen die sie am meisten beschützen wollte wurden vermisst und es würde mehr als die Worte eines alten Mannes benötigen um sie davon zu überzeugen das sie im Moment nicht gefoltert wurden.

Ginny war schon immer diejenige gewesen bei der sie am meisten Mama Bär war und nach der Sache in der Kammer des Schreckens war sie nur noch mehr davon überzeugt das sie noch ein Kind war das beschützt werden musste.

Es war schwer zu realisieren das das ängstliche kleine Mädchen zu einer selbstbewussten jungen Frau geworden war und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich wahr wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben. Molly hatte gehofft das sie ihr kleines Mädchen aus diesem Krieg raushalten konnte, aber am ende war sie mehr darin verstrickt gewesen als sie sich es vorstellen konnte.

Und Harry…beinahe vom ersten Moment in dem sie den Jungen getroffen hatte wollte sie ihn bemuttern da er nie bemuttert worden war, das Kind zu nähren welches nie wirklich durchgeschienen hatte. Einer der glücklichsten Momente in ihrem Leben war nach der finalen Schlacht gewesen als er seine Augen endlich geöffnet und sie angeblinzelt hatte. Eine Träne fiel von ihrer Wange als sie sich darin erinnerte wie er sie verschlafen und verwirrt angesehen hatte, der Klang seiner Stimme als er ´Mum?´ geflüstert hatte, wie sie schluchzend ihren Kopf geschüttelt hatte und wie er gesagte hatte, ´Oh. Sie war vorhin hier sie sagte ich soll dir von ihr danken.´

Molly hatte sich oft gefragt ob er seine Mutter wirklich gesehen hatte. Er bestand immer darauf das er seine Eltern beide gesehen und mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. Irgendwie würde es sie nicht wirklich überraschen wenn er es getan hätte.

Mit einem Seufzen stellte sie die kalte Tasse Tee hin und ging zum eichenen Küchentisch, sie hob vergessen Kaffeebecher, Pergament und einige von Fred und Georges neusten Produkten hoch.

Sie blickte auf das oberste Pergament. Eine Rechnung.

Die zweite war eine Bestellung von Madam Malkins.

Das dritte jedoch zeigte nur ein Wort, die Tinte glänzte als wäre es frisch geschrieben.

_Mum?_

Molly hielt den Atem an. Eine Notiz wahrscheinlich von jemanden aus ihrer Meute, aber die Schrift war anders. Spitz, gross, ziemlich weiblich. Ginnys Schrift.

Mehr Worte tauchten auf.

_Mum, hier ist Ginny. Schreib zurück wenn du das lesen kannst._

Fest atmend schnappte Molly sich die nächste Feder und schrieb zittrig.

_Ginny? Bist du das?_

Wieder floss schwarze Tinte wie durch einen unsichtbaren Stift auf dem Papier.

_Ich bin es Mum und Harry. Er ist auch hier._

Mit zitternder Hand schrieb Molly zurück.

_Harry? Bist du da mein lieber?_

Mehr Zeilen erschienen dieses mal grober und enger geformt.

_Mrs. Weasley wir sind beide hier und es geht uns gut machen Sie sich keine Sorgen._

Beinahe entsetzt antwortete Molly.

_Keine Sorgen machen? KEINE SORGEN MACHEN? Zwei meiner Kinder verschwinden und ihr schickt mir ein verrücktes Pergament von Merlin weiss wo und sagt mir MIR KEINE SORGEN ZU MACHEN? WO ZUM TEUFEL SEID IHR?_

Erneut Harrys Schrift.

_Uh es ist schwer zu erklären. Wir sagen es Ihnen wenn wir zurückkommen. Es ist vielleicht besser wenn wir es Ihnen von Gesicht zu Gesicht sagen. Wir habe… einen Zauber erfunden um ihn hierauf anzuwenden um Sie zu beruhigen und es war nicht einfach. Wir hätten Hermine wahrscheinlich mitnehmen sollen._

Wieder Ginnys Schrift.

_Wir wollten nicht das du dir Sorgen machst Mum._

_Hmm,_ antwortete Molly, _ich kann verstehen das Harry mir keine Sorgen bereiten wollte aber ich bin mir wegen dir nicht sicher Ginevra. Nun ich weiss das ihr zu dickköpfig seid um mir etwas über euren Aufenthaltsort zu verraten aber sagt mir einfach zwei Dinge; seid ihr in Sicherheit und tragt ihr beide saubere Socken und Unterwäsche?_

_Yep. So viel ich weiss._

_Gut. Ihr beiden seid nicht durchgebrannt oder?_

§

Ginny lachte schnaubend ab dem letzten Satz der auf dem Pergament erschien und Harry schrieb schnell zurück, _´Nein und es besteht auch nicht die Gefahr das das passiert._´

Ginny sah in böse an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

«Ich fühle mich dadurch beleidigt!»

«Wie auch immer Weaslette», schnarrte Harry zurück eine genaue Imitation von Malfoy. Nachdem sie einen Schlag austeilte der verdient war krizelte sie schnell auf das Pergament, _´Mum? Bist du noch da?´_

Sie atmete erleichtert auf als Molly zurückschrieb.

_Natürlich._

Wie auch immer es sah so aus als hätte Molly das letzte nicht gelesen. _Natürlich bin ich das. Ich habe nur Hermine gerufen sie macht sich grosse Sorgen um euch._

Grinsend schrieb Ginny. _Was? Wie du meinst du? _Kommentierte sie als ihre Einkaufslistenschrift durch Hermines kleine präzische Schrift ersetzt wurde.

_Seid ihr das? Seid ihr wirklich da? Wo seid ihr? Beeilt euch und schreibt zurück!_

Da er wusste das es keine gute Idee war Hermine warten zu lassen krizelte Harry schnell zurück.

_´Keine Sorge Herm. Wir sind beide hier und bei uns sind alle Körperteile intakt.´_

_Hmm. Als würde mich das beruhigen. Und keine Sorgen? KEINE SORGEN? Merlin ihr habt gut das ich so gute Laune habe oder ich würde euch einen geschriebenen Fluch senden auch wenn sie noch nicht erfunden sind._

Neugierig schrieb Ginny:

_Ähm darf ich es wagen zu fragen wieso du gute Laune hast?_

Es gab eine Pause bevor Hermine antwortete.

_Nun du kannst fragen aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen. Ich will warten bis wir wieder alle zusammen sind. Es sind grosse Neuigkeiten._

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend schrieb Harry. ´_Was ist es?_ _Hast du ein neues interessantes Buch über Goblins oder etwas ähnlich aufregendes?_

_Nein._

Weiter ratend schrieb Ginny: _Hast du ein neues Mitglied für belfer oder so?_

Die beiden konnten beinahe die Empörung in Hermines Schrift sehen als sie antwortete, _ .R nicht belfer! Und nein das ist es nicht_.

Mit sinkendem Herzen schrieb Ginny zurück.

_Oh Gott es ist passiert oder? Du und Ron haben es dreckig gemacht und jetzt habt ihr eine Rasse super schlauer rotschöpfe kreiert ODER?_

Ginny und Harry seufzten erleichtert als die Antwort voller Abscheu kam.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley das ist es definitiv NICHT! Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich werde nicht mehr schreiben es gibt offensichtlich keinen Grund wenn du einfach wüste Kommentare machst. Ronald ist nicht da also kannst du nicht mit ihm sprechen aber ich lass ihn schreiben sobald er kann. Ich gehe davon aus das das wieder verwendet werden kann oder?_

Harry schnappte die Feder von Ginny und schrieb zurück, _ja. Tipp das Pergament mit deinem Zauberstab an und sag ´erwache´ und unser Pergament wird uns gemein und widerlich anschreien das ihr reden wollt und wenn wir können werden wir euch schreiben ok?_

_Oh Ok. Nun in diesem Fall seid ihr beide noch am Leben und es geht euch gut ich sage gute Nacht._

_Ok. Nacht. Mine._

Ginny lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

«Sie sind endlich zusammengekommen oder?»

Harry grinste.

«Offensichtlich. Hermine sollte genug geübt in der Rede zu sein um sich daran zu erinnern zu sagen ´Ronald und ich sind nur gute Freunde. Nicht mehr.´ Ehrlich für eine Hexe mit ihrer Intelligenz kann sie ganz schön offensichtlich sein.»

Er ersetzte das verzauberte Pergament mit einem Stundenplan welchen er böse ansah.

«Ich habe und werde nie den Sinn hinter diesen verdammten Dingern verstehen. Haben die Schulräte noch nie etwas von spontan gehört?»

Ginny schlug ihn sanft auf den Arm.

«Nicht jeder kann einfach aufstehen und so eine Klasse unterrichten. Wir zwei der wenig beschenkten.»

Harry stöhnte.

«Wieso muss ich so verdammt beschenkt sein? Manchmal denke ich mir wirklich es wäre ein Glück Neville zu sein. Nicht das Neville noch immer talentlos ist», fügte er schnell hinzu und dachte an den Meister Duellant und Schwertkämpfer der aus dem ungeschickten Jungen geworden war. Offensichtlich kein Gegner für Harry aber er konnte Ginny zum Schwitzen bringen wenn er es wollte.

Er warf den Lehrplan respektlos zur Seite und zog einen Stapel Aufsätze der Erstklässler zu sich über welche beide anfingen zu lachen.

«Pixies sind blau und sie können in den falschen Händen gefährlich sein und sie schaffen Chaos wann immer sie können» las Harry laut vor und blinzelte um die grauenhafte Handschrift zu lesen. «Ich schwöre ich war nicht so beschränkt als Erstklässler.»

«Vielleicht wurden sie über die Jahre etwas schlauer», schlug Ginny vor und legte einen bewerteten Aufsatz auf den Stapel neben ihr. «Ah schau dieser hat ein kleines Bild gemalt.»

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

«Äh weisst du was das sein soll Harry?»

Harry beugte sich hinüber um drauf zu sehen.

«Sieht etwas wie ein Besen aus. Oder eine Blume. Warte nein, nein es ist ein Teddy Bär. Ich kann die Beine sehen.»

Es war ein Teddy Bär. Es war zudem ein Teddy Bär mit grossen grünen Augen und einer Blitz Narbe. Harry starrte es verwirrt an.

«Bedeutet das das ich kuschlig bin? Oder pelzig? Oder habe ich grosse Ohren und trage nie Kleidung? Was?»

Ginny dachte eine Sekunde darüber nach dann erhellten sich ihre Augen.

«Ah ich weiss was es ist!» sie überprüfte den Namen der Künstlerin «Mandy Dormfield steht auf dich?»

Harry verschluckte sich.

«Eine Elfjährige? Steht auf ihren Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?»

Ginny nickte weise.

«Yep.»

«Mandy Dormield? Verliebt? In mich?»

«Zweifellos. Es ist offensichtlich das zeichne deinen Lehrer als Teddy Bär am Ende des Aufsatzes den besagter Lehrer benoten wird Ding. Ziemlich sicher.»

Harry knurrte merkwürdig.

«Fantastisch.»


	22. Die Bombe

Harry war mitten dabei den Hufflepuff Zweitklässlern von Irrwichten zu erzählen als eine schrille Stimme aus seiner Tasche erklang.

«Oi! Gin! Über fürsorglicher Idiot nummer sechs will mit dir reden!»

Die ganze Klasse erschrak und Helga Radcliffe schrie wie auch immer stöhnte Ginny einfach am Schreibtisch und zog das Pergament aus der Tasche. Harry sah ihr amüsiert zu. Sie nahm eine Feder und kritzelte eine oder zwei Zeilen hielt inne ihre Augen flogen über das Papier und dann meldete sie Harry «Sieht aus als ist Ronniespätzchen wieder auf Feuerwhisky.»

Harry schnaubte sehr unlehrer haft machte aber ansonsten keinen Kommentar und wandte sich wieder seiner Klasse zu. Nach einem Augenblick fieberhaften Schreiben meldete Ginny «Ach vergiss es er ist betrunken vor Glück. _Er ist _nicht so verschwiegen über die ganze Hermine Sache.»

Harry seufzte dramatisch.

«Ist er in einer albernen Stimmung?»

Ginny nickte mit ihrem braunen Haarschopf.

«Yup. Könntest du mit ihm sprechen und ich unterrichte? Ich kann nicht mehr von seinem Geschwätz lesen. Keine Sorge», fügte sie hinzu als sie sah das Harry sie genau beäugte, «Ich werde deine süssen kleinen Zweitklässler nicht verderben.»

Harry verengte die Augen, «Nur weil ich mit Ron sprechen will, aber ich beobachte dich Weasley. Eine falsche Bewegung und du kriegst etwas auf deinen mageren Arsch.»

Ginny sah ihn böse an.

«Wessen Arsch nennst _du_ mager?»

Die Zweitklässler hatten ihre Lehrer verwirrt und etwas geschockt beobachtet. Lehrer _sprachen _nicht über Feuerwhisky und Ärsche und wer zum Teufel war Ronnispätzchen?

Harry zog das Pergament zu sich, kritzelte etwas und hielt inne seine Augen flogen über das Pergament. Dann würgte er plötzlich und Ginny sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an der teils mitleidig und teils amüsiert war.

«Eklig he?»

Harrys Stimme klang nicht wie sie selbst als er sprach.

«Seine Worte werden mich für den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen. Niemand will hören was für ein guter Küsser seine beste Freundin ist.»

Ginny verzog das Gesicht.

«Hat er das geschrieben?»

«Ja und schau er hat noch was zu sagen er schwafelt normalerweise nicht … _eugh_!»

Er machte ein würgendes Geräusch als er die letzte Zeile las und warf das Pergament dann zu Ginny und sagte quietschend, «Liess das. Ich will es nicht alleine angehen.»

Ginny überflog die Worte und dann stöhnten die beiden Lehrer gleichzeitig und schlugen jammernd ihre Köpfe gegen den Schreibtisch.

§

Albus Dumbledore sah die Gesichter im Kreis der Lehrer an seine Augen trübe. Die meisten waren ash vor Schock aber der Ausdruck der beiden jüngsten Angestellten sprach von düsterer Entschlossenheit. Harry brach die geschockte Stille.

«Irgendwann im März sagen Sie?»

Der Schulleiter nickte.

«Das hat mir unsere Quelle verraten.»

«Bevor sie gefoltert wurde bis sie verrückt wurde», warf Minerva bitter ein. Ein kollektiver Schauder brachte ein frisches Bild von Celia McNair vor ihre inneren Augen.

«Armes Mädchen», sagte Flilius sanft, «Armes Mädchen. Sie war viel zu jung.»

«Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit an Celias Schicksal zu verzweifeln.» Sagte Dumbledore leise, «Wir müssen uns selbst fragen was wir gegen den geplanten Angriff unternehmen.»

Ginny schnaubte, «Es ist offensichtlich oder? Wir werden kämpfen.»

McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

«Darf ich fragen wie? Wir sind eine Schule keine Armee! Wir müssen das Ministerium informieren und um Hilfe bitten!»

Harry hatte nichts gesagt seit Dumbledore die Neuigkeiten verkündet hatte aber sein Ausdruck sprach nicht von Furcht sondern von purer Berechnung. Als die Augen der Lehrer automatisch zum Schulleiter wanderten entschied er das es an der Zeit war zu sprechen.

«Du vergisst Minerva das Voldemort seine Spione im Ministerium hat. Sobald er Wind von davon bekommt das wir über seine Pläne bescheid wissen wir er es anders versuchen und wenn ich Tom Riddle kenne und das tu ich wird sein Angriff gewalttätiger, direkter und fataler sein. Wir können uns alle verteidigen oder? Die DAs schlagen sich gut und wenn sie nur ein wenig so sind wie die letzte Gruppe die ich trainiert habe werden sie in vier Monaten so weit sein, dass sie gewinnen. Filius und Minverva können sich in ihrem Unterricht auf die Verteidigungsbewegungen fokussieren und Silvia…»er nickte der Tränke Meisterin zu, «kann ihre Schüler in Heiltränken unterrichten und so weiter. Was uns bevorsteht ist eine volle Belagerung und wir können den Feind nicht unterschätzen. Das macht uns eingebildet und das wir uns umbringen.»

Madam Sprout schnaubte. Sie fühlte vieles über den Angriff auf Hogwarts aber Einbildung war nichts davon.

«Du sagst wir können unsere Schüler hoch trainieren», sagte Minerva knapp, «aber wie machen wir das ohne die Schüler in Panik zu versetzten? Sie sind unsere erste Priorität.»

«Besser in Panik als Tot», antwortete Harry düster, «Uns ausserdem sind wir gut genug als Lehrer um das in unseren Unterricht einfliessen zu lassen oder? Ausserdem es den Schülern zu sagen wäre fatal viele Eltern sind Todesser und es würde mich nicht überraschen wenn einige der sechst- und Siebtklässler das Mal hätten.»

Silvia schluchzte leise.

«Es ist hoffnungslos oder?»

Harry sah sie ausdruckslos an.

«Sag das nicht. Planung, Strategie und etwas Glück wird uns das gewinnen lassen. Wir können die ersten beiden tun und für das dritte beten und wir werden eine Chance haben.»

«Eine Chance ist nicht genug!» explodierte McGonagall, «Die Leben der Schüler stehen auf dem Spiel! Wir brauchen mehr als eine Chance!»

Harry sah sie kalt an.

«Eine Chance ist das Beste was wir kriegen werden Minerva. Ich schlage vor wir ergreifen sie.»

Seine grünen Augen blickten in ihre dunklen und er sah sie ohne Zurückhaltung an bis sie einbrach, weg und zu Dumbledore sah. Der Alte schien in wenigen Minuten gealtert zu sein und das Funkeln war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Er seufzte schwer.

«Ich muss zugeben ich habe Erfahrung im Krieg aber nicht im Kampf», sagte er und seufzte schwer, «Ich übergebe die Verteidigung des Schlosses an Harry.»

«Und Ginny», sagte Harry schnell.

«Und Ginny», stimmte Dumbledore zu. «Wir haben vier Monate aber das ist vielleicht genug. Wie Harry sagte wir können beten.»

«Wir können beten», wiederholten die Lehrer ernst und damit wurde das Treffen aufgelöst.

§

Harry brütete über einer Karte von Schloss Hogwarts während Ginny vor einer schweren Ausgabe aus der verbotenen Abteilung sass.

«Zweihundertsiebzehn DA Mitglieder die potentiell kämpfen können richtig?»

Ginny nickte, «Und dreiundachtzig erst bis Drittklässler die eine Festung halten können.»

Harry nickte und wandte sich wieder der Karte zu.

«Was denkst du darüber einige der besten Flieger über dem verbotenen Wald zu positionieren um so viele von ihnen wie möglich auszuschalten? Unsichtbar natürlich?»

Ginny dachte darüber nach.

«Wenn wir die Portschlüssel Idee durchziehen können ja aber zuerst müssen wir die Portschlüssel Massen produzieren.»

Sie zog eine grobe Skizze des Hogwarts Wappen mit verschiedenen Fusszeilen auf dem Pergament zu sich.

«Zudem müssen wir diese Lebenserhaltenen Tränke machen und sie abfüllen. Gott was ich mehr als den Kampf selber hasse ist es sich auf einen vorzubereiten.»

Sie deutete auf die Diagramme, Pergamente, Bücher und Federn die auf den Couch Tisch vor dem Sofa lagen, richtete einen kleinen Stapel Notizen und beschwerte sie mit einem Becher.

«James und Sirius stellen sich gut an», bemerkte Harry und dachte an die Fortschritte die die beiden Jungen in ihren Imperiuslektionen gemacht hatten, «Es wäre nützlich wenn wir das dem Rest der Stufe beibringen könnten. Es werden bestimmt unverzeihliche benutzt wie ich Tom kenne.»

Ginny hob einen ziemlich schäbigen Lehrplan hoch und kritzelte schnell _Lernen den Imperius abzuwehren _und warf den Lehrplan hin.

«Ein der Hauptfaktoren ist es Lily und James sicher zu halten auch wenn wir die einzigen sind die es wissen», stellte sie fest.

Harry fing an mit seinen Händen zu spielen und biss sich auf die Lippen.

«Ja – es ist nur – ich habe dieses komische Gefühl das sie den Kampf finden werden wie sehr wir auch versuchen sie zu beschützen und wenn sie etwas sind wie ich werden sie es nicht mögen beschützt zu werden.»

Ginny verzog das Gesicht und erinnerte sich an all die Male in denen Dumbledore versucht hatte Harry sicher in Baumwolle zu wickeln und wie gut das funktioniert hatte.

Sie sah gedankenverloren zur Uhr und fing an.

«Verdammt Harry es ist drei Uhr morgens! Wir sind seit sieben Stunden daran und wir müssen in vier aufstehen!»

Harry sah sie an, seine Augen fiebrig.

«Wir müssen weiter machen Gin. Wir haben nur vier Monate!»

«Und in einer Nacht hast du die Kampfstrategie zurecht gelegt», sagte Ginny, «Komm schon Harry! Wenn du nicht wenigstens etwas Schlaf kriegst wirst du nicht in der Lage sein zu unterrichten und das ist genauso wichtig wie die Strategie.»

Harry seufzte und seine Schultern sanken.

«Ich hasse es Gin. Ich hasse es. Ich dachte wir haben den Krieg hinter uns.»

Ginny legte einen beruhigenden Arm um seine Schultern.

«Harry. Hör auf zu jammern.»

Wenn jemand anderes das gesagt hätte, wäre Harry ihm direkt an die Gurgel gesprungen aber Ginny war immer diejenige gewesen die ihn daran erinnert hatte nicht selbstsüchtig zu sein und er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Er lächelte als er sich an den Heuler erinnerte den sie im Sommer nach Sirius Tod geschickt hatte, nur um freundlich von ihr umarmt zu werden sobald er den Grimmauldplatz betreten hatte. Auf eine Weise, auf jede weise war ihr zurückholen in die Realität besser als Rons merkwürdiges Mitleid und Hermines Analyse. Ja. Ginny brachte ihn durch den Mist in seinem Leben in dem sie verstand und dennoch tadelnd, wies ihn freundlich hin und sagte was sie dachte.

«Was?»

Ginny zog sanft an einer Locke von Harrys Haar und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er lächelte sie an.

«Nichts. Denke nur daran was für eine unsensible Kuh du bist.»

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

«Nun wenn ich ehrlich bin Harrylein ich denje du bist ein Idiot.»

Sie hielt inne.

«Aber ein wirklich netter.»


	23. Wahrheit, Pflicht und ablehnender Ödipus

«Gut gemacht James», gratulierte Harry seinem Schüler als der Junge den vorderen Teil der Klasse verliess, zitternd aber erfolgreich. Lily lächelte ihn an als er vorbei ging und er erwiderte das Lächeln leicht benebelt. Das musste einer der besten Momente in seinem Leben sein. Er hatte zum ersten Mal den Imperius Fluch abgeworfen und Lily hatte ihn angelächelt! Das Leben konnte kaum besser werden als das!

«Nun der Imperius Fluch ist ein schwerer Zauber zum Bekämpfen», informierte Harry seine Klasse während sie ihn in respektabler Stille ansahen, «Aber ich werde versuchen und euch helfen ihm zu wiederstehen mindestens bis einem gewissen Grad. Nun habe ich irgendwelche Freiwilligen?»

Niemand schien äusserst willig aber nach einer Sekunde Pause hob Lily Evans ihre Hand.

«Lily? Nun dann komm nach vorne.»

Langsam sich Zeit nehmend ging sie nach vorne und wandte sich Harry zu.

«Bereit?»

Lily nickte. Harry lächelte sie halb entschuldigend an und hob seinen Zauberstab.

«_Imperio_!»

Plötzlich sank jede ihrer Hirnwindungen in willkommene Benommenheit beinahe wie in Trance. Weit weg schmeichelte eine Stimme leise.

«Geh zu deinem Tisch.»

Das ist komisch, dachte Lily benommen, ich hätte schwören können das Professor Potter das ich etwas tue.

«Geh zurück zu deinem Tisch!»

Nein Danke, ich warte und sehe was mein Lehrer will…

«GEH ZURÜCK ZU DEINEM TISCH!»

Nein wirklich ich…

«GEH ZURÜCK AN DEINEN TISCH DU DUMMES MÄDCHEN!»

WERDE ICH NICHT!

Plötzlich kam der Raum wieder in den Fokus. Lily starrte verwirrt umher.

«Entschuldigen Sie Professor wollten Sie nicht das ich etwas tue?»

Harry starrte ununterbrochen an.

«Lily du hast gerade den Imperius Fluch bei deinem ersten Versuch abgeworfen.»

Lily sagte nichts und fragte sich wieso ihr Lehrer dachte das sie den Imperius Fluch abgeworfen hatte und wieso starrten sie alle an? Sie blinzelte.

«Entschuldigung Sir?»

«Du hast gerade den Imperius abgeworfen», wiederholte Harry. Lily kicherte.

«Nein habe ich nicht Sir.»

Harrys Augen bohrten sich in ihre.

«Hast du dich eben gefühlt als wäre dir alles in der Welt egal?»

Lily nickte etwas verdutzt.

«Und hat die eine Stimme gesagt zurück zu deinem Platz zu gehen?»

«Ja.»

«Und deine eigene Stimme, die Stimme die sagte das du nicht willst war lauter?»

«Yep.»

«Dann hast du gerade den Imperius Fluch abgeworfen.» Er lächelte sie an, «Glaubst du mir jetzt?»

Lily nickte wortlos und ging benebelt zurück zu ihrem Platz. Geflüster brach um sie aus um nur durch einen Blick von Professor Potter zu verstummen. Sie glitt neben Alice als Ginny aufstand und mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Tafel zielte. Eine fest gefaltete Notiz landete auf Lilys Tisch. Sie entfaltete sie und erkannte James Potters schöne geschwungene Handschrift.

_Gut gemacht Evans!_

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte James schnell an bevor sie sich Ginny zuwandte. Das Gesicht der Assistentslehrerin war ernst.

«Hört zu. Diese Lektion ist unglaublich wichtig also müsst ihr alle AUFPASSEN! Ihr werde eure Fähigkeiten früher benötigen als ihr denkt also müsst STEHTE WACHSAMKEIT lernen!»

Kein fröhliches Geplapper, keine Witzeleien, keine Geschichten. Diese Ginny wusste was sie tat und sie würde es tun. Jeder der in den Weg kam würde einen schnellen Tritt dorthin bekommen wo es weh tat.

Harry beobachtete sie ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht als sie die Karte ausrollte und sie an Tafel hängte und fragte brüsk ob jemand wusste wie man ein Schloss verteidigte. Eine Vorschläge für eine Strategie die die Schüler brachten waren beinahe lachhaft aber einige gaben Harry gute Ideen für seine Verteidigungsstrategie.

«Aufgabe!» fauchte Ginny, «Entwerft eine Strategie dieses Schloss zu verteidigen nehmt an ihr habt ungefähr 300 Zauberstäbe zur Verteidigung gegen 500 und tausend die Schutz brauchen. Geht.»

Die Klasse erhob sich schnell als Harry zu der Frau am Schreibtisch ging.

«Sei nicht zu streng Gin.»

Ginny lächelte ihn halb an.

«Ja nun ich will das sie am Leben bleiben.»

Harry nickte, seine Augen waren müde, «Ich auch Gin aber sei etwas netter mit meinen Erstklässlern oder die ersten zwei Reihen machen sich in die Hose.»

§

Lily lag zusammengerollt im Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem geöffnetem Muggel Buch auf ihrem Schoss. Sie sah auf als James müde aussehend vom Quidditch Training kam.

«Wie lief es?»

James zuckte mit den Schultern, «In Ordnung, aber wir spielen nächste Woche gegen Ravenclaw und sie sind wirklich gut. Die Leute sind abgelenkt vom Krieg und allem. Ich nehme an das es am Ende des Tags nicht viel zählt.»

Lily starrte ihn an. James Potter, welcher für Quidditch lebte, sagte das ein Spiel nicht zählte?

James bemerkte ihr starren und sagte ziemlich kalt, «Ich weiss das es wichtigeres als Quidditch gibt weisst du.»

Lily wurde rot und sah auf ihre Füsse, sie bemerkte das sie James als Quidditch Verrückten einschätzte welcher sich um nichts sorgte als das Spiel. Sie konnte fühlen das James sie genau betrachtete und aus einem Grund merkte sie wie sie noch röter wurde.

«Entschuldige. Ich werde einfach…»

Ihr rotes Haar verdammend verliess sie den Raum und liess einen etwas überraschten Schulsprecher hinter sich.

§

Es waren beinahe Weihnachtsferien und weder Harry noch Ginny gaben nach. Selbst beim ersten Quidditch Spiel der Saison brachten die beide riesige Stapel an Büchern mit sich. Ihr beinahe verrückte Arbeit machte die Rumtreiber und ihre Verbündeten noch entschlossener die beiden zusammen zu bringen aber es funktionierte einfach nicht. Sie waren entweder zu beschäftigt mir ihren Untersuchungen oder hatten einfach eine dicke Haut. Sie hatten sogar aufgehört zu flirten was ihren Unterricht einiges weniger unterhaltsam machte.

Am Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien brachen sie schliesslich zusammen. Sie stolperten nach einer halben Stunde Schlaf zum Frühstück die beiden Lehrer waren beinahe im Rührei zusammengebrochen. Als Flitwick Ginny freundlich fragte ob es ihr gut ging brach die rothaarige in Tränen aus und schlug den kleinen Lehrer auf den Kopf. Harry hatte kleinlaut zugesehen schlug vorsichtig vor das sie nicht ganz in Ordnung war und sie hatte ihn geschlagen hatte ihn einen unmöglichen Trottel genannt und war aus der grossen Halle marschiert. Harry war komplett ruhig geblieben und fing dann ein hysterisch zu kichern. Er schien Dumbledores Bart, eine Gabel und etwas was Ciad sagte unheimlich amüsant zu finden und nach ein paar Minuten musste er raus gebracht werden.

Mit zwei hysterischen Lehrern auf freiem Fuss in der Schule waren die Weihnachtsferien hoch und Remus plante neue Verkupplungsversuche mit seinen Freunden und Verbündeten. Lilys Idee sie ihn ein Pflichtspiel zu ziehen war warm entgegengenommen worden und ein kompletter Plan war ausgearbeitet worden.

§

Fünf Tage vor Weihnachten öffneten Harry und Ginny die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche um zu üben und fanden die Rumtreiber zusammen mit Lily und ihren Freundinnen in einem Kreis sitzen sie unterhielten sich und lachten angeregt. Sie waren alle gute Schauspieler.

«Oh – hi Professoren!» sagte Lily mit dem richtigen Mass an Überraschung und Peinlichkeit. Sirius schenkte ihnen ein gut geübtes schüchternes Lächeln und sagte, «Wir spielen nur Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Wollen sie mitmachen?»

Die beiden Lehrer tauschten stumme Blicke und schlossen sich nach einer Sekunde dem Kreis an.

«Wir waren niemals hier in Ordnung?»

James nickte heftig. Er hatte das Gefühl das er das Spiel für seine Leistung geniessen auch wenn Schmutz über die Lehrer etwas gutes sein konnte.

«Wahrheitstrank?» fragte Remus und bat ihnen die kleine Flasche an, «Keine Sorge», fügte er hinzu als er ihre besorgten Gesichter sah, «Er ist nicht sehr stark. Ihr müsst nicht antworten; ihr könnt einfach Pflicht nehmen, aber wenn ihr antwortet müsst ihr die Wahrheit sagen.»

Harry grinste zum ersten mal seit langem und nahm einen Schluck des Tranks.

«Lasst uns gefährlich leben», sagt er und reichte die Flasche Ginny.

«Das tun wir sowieso», meinte Ginny, schluckte den Trank und stellte in zurück in die Mitte des Kreises, «Ich sehe nicht wieso wir eine Runde Wahrheit oder Pflicht mit einem Haufen unserer Schüler spielen müssen um unsere Leben zu erhellen. Wobei», fügte sich nach einem nachdenklichen Augenblick hinzu, «Es ist nett eine Pause von unserem Stricken und dem Beschweren über den Preis von Kartoffeln bei jedem der zuhört zu kriegen.»

«Richtig meine Liebe», stimmte Harry zu, «wie auch immer gefährlich leben ist ganz was anderes wenn man es freiwillig tut.»

«Ich stimme zu. Nun wer fängt an?»

«Ich», antwortete Sirius umgehend, «Und ich wähle mein erstes Opfer… Miss Wea – uh Ginny.»

Die kleine rothaarige tat als würde sie sich hinter Harry verstecken welche sie ignorierte und Sirius zuzwinkerte mit den Worten, «Bereit ihr für mich die Hölle okay?»

Sirius schenkte Ginny ein bezauberndes Lächeln bevor er schnell sagte «Bist du Single?»

Ginny wurde nicht rot wie er gehofft hatte aber schlug mit den Wimpern und sagte flirtend, «Wieso frägst du _Siri_?»

Sirius hatte den Anstand etwas rot zu werden aber sie fuhr fort, «Ja bin ich. Im Augenblick.»

Sie bemerkte das ihre Schüler alle enttäuscht schienen was sie in ihrer Vermutung bestärkte das sie sie mit Harry verkuppeln wollten und sie musste etwas lachen. Da sie die Frage beantwortet hatte war sie an der Reihe und sie beschloss es auf Lily ab zu zielen und fragte sie ob sich ihre Meinung über James seit Beginn des Jahres geändert hatte. Das Mädchen wurde etwas rot und antwortete das sie es hatte was beide Lehrer und James extrem zu befriedigen schien. Lily fragte indessen Sirius ob er wirklich so affektiert war wie er sich gab. Nach brüllendem Gelächter sagte Sirius nein und liess Remus erklären das es gespielt war. James bestand darauf das er es tat weil er selbstverliebt war worauf Sirius nur die Augenbrauen verzog und sagte das wenn es bekannt wurde das er Single und hetero war würde ´Sicherheitstrolle anstellen müssen um die Ladies von mir zu halten´. Remus und James schnaubten bloss. Sirius fragte Alice dann ob sie Frank mochte worauf das mausbraune Mädchen rot wurde und etwas murmelte das sich anhörte wie ´Jaaberbittesagesniemandem´. Lily und Marnie sahen ab dieser Information fröhlich aus und ärgerten sie den Rest den Abends erbarmungslos damit. Um es ihr zurückzuzahlen frage Alice Marnie ob sie auf Harry stand erntete einen alarmierenden Blutrausch in Marnies Gesicht und ein gequietschtes ´Ja!´. Das brachte Harry dazu sich heftig zu verschlucken und Ginny musste ihm auf den Rücken schlagen (möglicherweise härter als nötig) aber wie sie erklärte als er sich erholte er sich komplett gewöhnt war. Marnie fand es boshaft erfreuend Harry zu fragen _ob _er jemandem mochte. Harry antwortete prompt wenn er es würde, würde er es seinen Schülern nicht sagen und er Pflicht nehmen wird. Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verliessen befahl Marnie ihm Ginny zu küssen.

Wenn die Schüler erwartet hatten das er rot wurde und anfing zu stottern wurden sie enttäuscht. Ohne zu zögern nahm er Ginnys Gesicht, zog sie zu sich und gab ihr einen schnell fünf Sekunden Kuss. Als die Schüler schrien und jubelten zog Ginny ihren Kopf weg und meinte nach einer Pause, «Acht von zehn Harry.»

Harry grinste und verbeugte sich gespielt und schien leider absolut ruhig zu sein genau wie Ginny.

Harry forderte Remus auf ´Dancing Queen´ zu performen und verwandelte seine Jeans und Pulli in einen lila gehäkelten Bikini, bekam ein lautes Lachen von Sirius und ein wertschätzender Schrei von Ginny. Das Spiel wurde an diesem Punkt interessanter da die Fragen skandalöser wurden und die Pflicht öfter vor kam. Ginny wurde gefragt ob sie je mit jemandem Schluss gemacht hatte und wenn dann wieso was zu einer langen Geschichte darüber wurde was genau ihre Brüder getan hatten als sie Dean Thomas erwischten. Harry kicherte dabei laut was dazu führte das Ginny ihn fragte ob er jemals jemand unter dem Mistelzwei geküsst hatte was ihn Zwang das Cho Chang Nargel Erlebnis zu wiederholen. Die Rumtreiber schienen die ´Nargel´ besonders lächerlich zu finden. Die ´Wahrheit´ die auf Harry und Ginny abzielten brachten nicht wirklich Schmutz hoch brachten aber immer eine lustige Geschichte. Sie schienen Meister darin zu sein ihre Gefühle nicht zu offenbaren und nicht einmal Remus konnte sagen was sie ab ihrem Kuss empfanden.

Das Spiel endete als Harry sich sofort weigerte Lily zu küssen als er dazu aufgefordert wurde. Auch wenn es niemanden zu stören schien James besonders. Ginny bemerkte das es beinahe zwei Uhr morgens war und das sie ins Bett gehen sollten.

Als sie sich zu ihren Quartieren aufmachten kommentierte Ginny, «Das war lustig oder? Ich meine so mit ihren Gedanken zu spielen.» _Und sich nicht um den Krieg zu sorgen _fügte sie still hinzu.

«Ich glaube wir sollten das öfter machen.»

«Was Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen?»

«Nein Idiot mit ihren Gedanken spielen.»

«Oh ich stimme zu.»

Die beiden Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste liefen zusammen gackernd den Korridor hinunter.


	24. Blut auf Schnee

James wachte am Weihnachtsmorgen durch Sirius der hinein geplatzt kam. Er blinzelte den Schlaf weg merkte er das die anderen Rumtreiber auf ihm sassen während Sirius wie ein hyperaktives Kind welches mindesten siebzehn Espresso getrunken hatte durch den Raum sprang.

«Auf stehen Jimmie! Geschenkeeeeeeeee!»

Nachdem er sich widerwillig aus dem Bett gekämpft hatte betraten die vier Freunde den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher wo eine verärgerte Lily halb wach mit ihren Freundinnen sass. «Lillleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!»

Sirius warf sich mit einer Bären Umarmung auf Lily und küsste dann Marnie und Alice abwechselnd bevor zum grossen Weihnachtsbaum in einer Ecke sprang und tauchte in einen Haufen Geschenke. Die anderen Rumtreiber sahen resigniert zu als Sirius die Geschenke schneller als der Blitz sortierte und die Pakete zu ihrem Besitzer warf. Nachdem sie Sirius ein Beruhingstrank gefüttert hatten sassen die sieben vor dem Baum um ihre Geschenke zu öffnen.

«Erm danke Tatze», sagte James vorsichtig nachdem er Sirius Geschenk ausgepackt hatte; eine Ausgabe der Hexenwoche und mehrere Gläser Kakerlaken Haufen.

«Ich weiss! Es gibt grossen Einblick in den weiblichen Geist weisst du», sagte Sirius enthusiastisch und deutete auf das Magazin, «Und Kakerlaken Haufen sind nicht so schlimm wie jeder sagt.»

James nickte. «Ok nun in diesem Fall kannst du es haben.»

Sirius schien überhaupt nicht beleidigt und nahm fröhlich das Glas und amüsierte sich für mindestens eine Stunde damit zu versuchen es zu öffnen. Resigniert darüber das er jedes Jahr ein verrückteres Geschenk von seinem besten Freund überkam beschäftigte sich James mit seinen anderen Geschenken.

Sie waren einiges interessanter. Eine riesige Box Konfekt und ein Paar Magenta Socken von seiner Mutter, ein Buch Namens _Verantwortung vertrau auf dich – das beste aus schlechten Situationen machen _von Remus, ein Haufen Schokofröschen von Peter, ein ziemlich schönes Paar Quidditch Handschuhe von Lily (sie wurde rot und tat es ab als er ihr übertrieben dankte) Geld und Süssigkeiten von Verwandten, Steinkekse und etwas schimmlig aussehendes von Hagrid. Jeder von ihnen hatte auch eine Ausgabe von _´Duellieren für Dummies´ _von ihren Verteidigungslehrern erhalten. Auf dem leichten Papier hatte Harry geschrieben «Wir sollten euch nicht Geschenke machen aber ah nun…» begleitet von einer Karte auf welcher stand

_Frohe Weihnachten ihr kunterbunter Haufen Schüler. Wir können uns niemanden vorstellen der diese Bücher besser brauchen kann als ihr also fangt an zu lesen! Geniesst es über Weihnachten aufgeregt zu sein und zuzunehmen weil wir werden die Peitsche am Anfang des Semesters wieder hervor holen._

_In Liebe_

_Harry und Ginny_

_Fauchen von Ciad welches Harry nicht übersetzten will_

§

Das Weihnachtsessen begann als fröhliche Sache. Die Verteidigungslehrer hatten es sich aufgetragen für Unterhaltung zu sorgen und verwandelten die anderen Lehrer in Wombats mit Kleidern was alle bis auf Filch lustig fanden. Flambierter Weihnachtspudding wurde serviert als ein grosser Waldkauz über den Lehrertisch flog und eine Notiz in Dumbledores Schoss fallen liess. Der alte Zauberer las sie schnell seinem Gesicht entwich die Fröhlichkeit und er reichte sie benommen Harry. Nachdem er sie kurz überflog verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und er sagte in einer leisen kontrollierten Stimme zu Ginny, «Sieht aus als hätte der geplagte Tommy entschieden eine kleine Weihnachtsparty zu schmeissen.»

Ginny wurde blas stand aber schnell auf und zog ihren Umhang von seiner Ablage auf dem Rücken ihres Stuhls. Die wenigen Schüler und Lehrer wurden ruhig und sahen in ihre aufgebrachten Gesichter.

«Angriff auf Hogsmeade. Wir gehen helfen.»

Sie verliessen die Halle und in ihrer benommen Verwirrung merkte niemand wie drei Jungen und ein Mädchen ihnen folgten.

§

Harry und Ginny waren auf dem halben Weg nach Hogsmeade bevor sie merkten das sie verfolgt wurden. Sie drehten sich herum fanden sie ihre Zauberstaben zwischen den Augen von Remus und Lily. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht sie zu sehen aber verlangte dennoch «Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?»

Lily auch etwas erschrocken über die Wut in seiner Stimme hob ihr Kinn und antwortet als wäre es offensichtlich, «Wir kommen um zu helfen Sir.»

Harry sagte nichts. Seine Augen suchten ihre und Lily fühlte sich unwohl als würde er in ihren Kopf sehen. Eine Schneeflocke fiel und landete auf seinem ausgestreckten Zauberstabarm. Er zitterte.

Ohne ein Wort drehte er seinen Rücken den Schülern zu und ging in den dichten Schnee davon. Ginny senkte ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls und ihre braunen Augen flackerten zu seinem weggehenden Rücken. Mit herumwirbelndem Umhang drehte sie sich ebenfalls um ihr rotes Haar nun feucht vom Schnee schwang mit. Sie ging ein paar Schritte weg hielt dann inne und drehte sich um und sagte knapp, «Haltet mit.»

§

Der Schnee bildete eine dicke Decke, machte das Gehen schwerer als sie nach Hogsmeade stampften. Kein Lehrer sagte ein Wort und Lily fühlte sich als wären sie wütend und dennoch resigniert. Sie wollten das ihre Schüler in Sicherheit waren.

Harry stoppte. Der Hang der ins Dorf führte war unberührt wie es nur frischer Schnee sein kann so weiss das es im Licht beinahe blau war.

Aber auf dem weissen Landstrich lag ein Mangel – ein schwarzer Streifen. Rauch erhob sich in grauen Spiralen und mehrere Feuer brannten trotz dem Wetter. Selbst aus der Ferne konnte Lily die Schreie hören. Harry und Ginny sahen weiter ihre Gesichter ausdruckslos. Sie bewegten sich wie eine Einheit, sie zogen fliessend ihre Zauberstäbe und fingen an den Hang hinunter zu gehen und sahen nicht zurück. Kalt bis auf die Knochen griff Lily mit eisigen Fingern nach ihrem eigenen Zauberstab fand stattdessen aber eine Hand. Ein trockenes Schluchzen kam aus ihrer Kehle sie hielt die Hand fest und die langen Finger wärmten ihre. Die Wärme schien von ihren Fingerspitzen durch sie zu fliessen und die eisige Furcht fiel ab. Sie zu zur Hand hinunter und folgte ihr zu James' Gesicht und sie lächelte ihn an.

«Lasst uns gehen.»

§

Hogsmeade brannte.

Die malerischen Strohbedeckten Hütten, der Pub, Zonkos, Dervish und Banges alle in Flammen. Figuren in Umhängen und Masken rannten mit kranken Vergnügen durch die Flammen und warfen locker unverzeihliche in die dunkle Luft.

«Nur betäuben», flüsterte Harry, «Und um Himmels Willen vergesst nicht sie zu fesseln und ihre Zauberstäbe abzunehmen. Zerbrecht sie wenn ihr könnt.»

Remus, James, Sirius und Lily nickten alle, krank vom Anblick vor ihnen.

«Ok. Geht.»

Die beiden Worte waren kaum gehaucht hätten aber von einem Lautsprecher gerufen werden um so eine Reaktion auszulösen. Lily liess James' Hand los und hob ihren Zauberstab.

«_Stupor!»_

Der Todesser fiel und stolperte über seinen schwarzen Umhang. Nach einem anderen geflüsterten Spruch begannen schlangenartige Seile sich um seinen tauben Körper zu schlingen. Regenbogenstrahlen von Licht ausweichend ging Lily auf ihn zu und schnappte den Zauberstab aus seiner Hand und zermahlte ihn unter ihrer Ferse. Er zerbrach mit einem kranken Knacken und Lily trat die Teile in ein brennendes Gebäude.

Ein einsames Kind um vier oder fünf Jahre stand in der Mitte der schneebedeckten Strasse, seine Augen weit und erstarrt, Tränen hinterliessen schmutzige Spuren auf seinen dicken Wangen. Ein wortloser Schrei, hoch und geschlagen kam von dem Kind als es halbblind von Tränen geblendete in Dorfbewohner und Leichen gleichermassen stiess. Ein Zauberer mit einem tiefen Schnitt im linken Arm tauchte aus dem Nichts aus, packte ihn und hielt den kleinen Jungen fest als er floh.

Kaum wissend was sie tat warf Lily Schockzauber nach Schockzauber, fesselte die Gefallenen und nahm ihre Zauberstäbe bevor sie sie ins nächste Feuer rollte.

Ruhig beinahe lässig hob Harry seinen Arm und schwenkte ihn. Eine Welle Todesser stolperte zu Boden und mit einem weiteren Schwenker waren sie gefesselt und entwaffnet. Ihre Zauberstäbe verschwanden einfach. Harry hatte bemerkt das Todesser schlechte Kämpfer waren offensichtlich zuunterst in Toms Stapel und das die Schüler sich gut gegen sie schlagen konnten. James und Sirius duellierten sich beide heftig, während Remus grosse Wasserstrahlen schoss um das Feuer zu bekämpfen. Lily betäubte, fesselte und entwaffnete methodisch in einer anscheinend blinden Wut und kein Todesser entkam ihrem gut gezielten Schockzaubern.

Ginny hatte sich auf einem Dach positioniert und warf nicht erkennbare (für die meistens zumindest) Flüche auf die Gegner unter sich. Harry schlug weiterhin duzende Todesser auf einmal und in einer schreienden, merkwürdigen Wendung fiel die heftige Schlacht endlich in Stille.

Heftig atmend senkte Harry seinen Zauberstab und wandte sich an Ginny.

«Bring diese vier zurück zur Schule. Ich kümmere mich hier rum.»

Er trat den nächsten Feind hart und Ginny nickte wortlos und bedeutete den vieren ihr zu folgen. Sich noch einmal umsehend sah Lily einen Flecken tiefroten Blutes zu pink im befleckten Schnee verblassen. Es tropfte in einen steten Fluss aus einem Schnitt in ihrem Arm den sie bis dahin kaum bemerkt hatte. Trotz des plötzlichen bemerken des Schmerzes schweifte ihr Kopf merkwürdig ab.

_Blut auf Schnee. Netter Kontrast._

§

Ginny heilte Lilys Arm umgehend aber bestand darauf das sie alle in den Krankenflügel gingen wenn sie zur Schule zurückkehrten. Nachdem sie von Madame Pomfrey welche grummelnd sagte das sie intakt waren gepiekt worden waren lud Ginny sie ins Quartier der Verteidigungslehrer ein. Nachdem sie Teetassen und ein Teller mit gebutterten Scones heraufbeschworen hatte sie sie ernsthaft an.

«Ihr hättet heute nicht kommen sollen.»

Beleidigt klingen antwortete James, «Aber ihr habt viel gefährliche Kämpfe und so gemacht als ihr jünger als wir waren. Das habt ihr uns erzählt!»

Ginny nickte und fixierte sie alle mit ihrem Blick.

«Genau, aber Leute die noch in der Schule sind im Krieg? Das war wirklich traurig für uns alle. Kinder mit elf oder zwölf erwarteten ständig einen Angriff, wussten das sie vielleicht kämpfen müssen und sterben weil es keinen anderen Weg gab. Ihr solltet nicht kämpfen müssen und das müsst ihr auch nicht. Wir schon und das ist der brutale Unterschied.»

«Wieso musstet ihr? Wieso müssen wir es nicht? Wir sind auch im Krieg!»

Ginny wurde verschont diese Fragen zu beantworten weil Harry ankam, welcher kalt und vom Winde verweht aussah. Er lächelte Ginny an und nickte seinen Schülern zu bevor sich schwerfällig auf einen Sessel setzte.

«Es hat ewig gedauert bis die Hit Zauberer auftauchten und ich habe ewig Feuer gelöscht zudem habe versucht diese hysterische verrückte Frau die ihren Jack Russel verloren hatte loszuwerden. Bin gerade zu Dumbledore gefloht um ihm zu sagen das alles in Ordnung ist. Er war nicht zufrieden mit euch», er nickte den vier Schülern erneut zu, «Aber ich nehme an Ginny hat euch einen Vortrag gehalten eh?»

Sirius nickte.

«Ich bin stolz auf euch aber ich wünschte ihr hättet gefragt. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich ja gesagt in Anbetracht der Dinge die ich getan habe als ich jünger war als ihr, aber ihr hättet nicht rausschleichen sollen. Wir hätten euch zum Beispiel verhexen können und was wenn die Todesser zur Elite gehört hätten eh? Ihr hattet Glück das es inkompetente Blödmänner waren. Weiss einer von euch wie hart es ist sich gegen sagen wir Lucius Malfoy zu duellieren?»

Ziemlich beschämt schüttelten die vier ihre Köpfe.

«Es ist verdammt schwer das ist es. Ich weiss das ihr alle euren Teil in diesem Krieg zu spielen habt aber nicht jetzt. Noch nicht. Ich könnte mir nicht vergeben wenn euch etwas passiert wäre versteht ihr?»

Wieder nickten sie und Harry lächelte sie an.

«Ich nehme an ich kann nicht wirklich etwas sagen betrachtet man all die Zeiten in denen ich beinahe getötet wurde, aber ich will nicht das ihr in diese Situation kommt weil es furchtbar ist. Ich wette ihr fandet diesen Kampf alle ziemlich verstörend ja?»

Lily nickte bestätigend.

«Nun das war nichts. Die Dinge die Tom Riddle nicht nur getan hat, sondern auch stolz drauf ist haben mir für einen Grossteil meines Lebens Albträume beschert. Verstanden?»

«Verstanden.» sagten die Schüler ernst im Chor.

«Gut. Übrigens danke für das Weihnachtsgeschenk Jungs.»

Die drei Rumtreiber grinsten. Sie hatten zusammengelegt um einen Auroren Wandhalter für beide Lehrer und ein glitzerndes Kostüm für Ciad zu kaufen. Die Schlange faucht bedrohlich aus Harrys Ärmel.

«Sie sagt danke für ihr Geschenk.» sagte Harry ihnen und sagte dann etwas scharf zu der Schlange welche wie Remus schwören konnte mit den Augen blinzelte.

«Sie ist nur etwas verloren wenn es um gewöhnliche Manieren geht», erklärte Harry.

**Ha ich habe ausgezeichnete Manieren wenn ich mich danach fühle!**

**«Nun fühle die öfter danach anstelle dich so zu verhalten als würdest du dich ständig häuten!» **erwiderte Harry sauer.

«Ehrlich Frauen!»

«Vergleichst du mich mit deiner Schlange?» fragte Ginny bissig.

Harry überlegte.

«Ja nun, es gibt diesen lausigen Witz das ihr beide fauchende Anfälle habt», antwortete Harry. Ginny stöhnte und schlug ihn auf den Kopf.

«Versuch nie einen Scherz zu machen Harry du blamierst dich nur selber.»

Sich gutmütig streitend wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatten verbrachten die beiden Lehrer den Abend mit ihren Schülern wechselten zwischen Geschichten und Gelächter und schafften es den Horror dieses Weihnachtstages aus ihre Köpfen zu verbannen.


	25. Das Wunder

Wie versprochen. Holten die Verteidigungslehrer die Peitsche die Minute nach dem die Schüler nach Weihnachten zurückkehrten hervor. Sie organisierten Spass Duelle auf dem Astronomie Turm, sie gründeten einen Judo Club, sie gaben privat Stunden im Fechten, sie gaben ein Haufen Hausaufgaben, sie gaben ´Kits´ an die Schüler die sie jede Zeit bei sich tragen sollten, welche Portschlüssel, Tränke und Kapsel mit Flohpulver beinhalteten und sie hatten einen Hindernislauf in der grossen Halle aufgebaut. Als wäre das nicht genug hatten sie angefangen wahllos Schüler in den Gängen anzugreifen. Harry riss sich die Haare aus.

Wie auch immer eine Pause hatte den beiden Lehrern offenbar gut getan da sie weiter flirteten und hatten angefangen einen Scherzkrieg gegen die Schülerschaft zu führen sehr zu McGonagalls Freude.

«Wirklich inspiriert», kommentierte Sirius nachdem die Lehrer alle Ravenclaw in Windeln und Babymützen gekleidet hatten.

Es war ein langweiliger Januar Tag als das Wunder passierte.

Lily und James testeten einander in Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher während leichter Niesel die Ländereien draussen befeuchtete.

«Warte ich dachte die Beschwörung sei _Auderius_»,

«Nein das ist der Mut Zauber du Tölpel. Schau gib mir das!»

Lily setzte sich neben James auf das Sofa und schnappte das Buch aus seinem Griff.

«Schau die Beschwörung ist oh ich kann es nicht lesen du hast dein Buch voll gekrizelt!»

James wurde rot, er wollte nicht das sie genau sah was er gekrizelt hatte und wollte das Buch zurück holen. Lily hielt es lachend fest. James griff verzweifelt nach dem Buch aber Lily hielt es weit aus seiner Reichweite. Er streckte sich danach und kämpfte es aus ihrem Griff und hielt sie um die Taille fest.

Als sie merkte wo sie war wurde Lily rot und James wollte etwas sagen als sie sich plötzlich unerwartet…küssten.

§

Die drei Rumtreiber starrte Lily und James verschlungene Hände von der anderen Seite des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum an. Das Paar war in einer tiefen Unterhaltung und hatten das Starren ihrer Freunde nicht bemerkt. Sirius hatte die letzten zehn Minuten nur ein Wort murmeln können.

«Mensch.»

«Es ist ein Wunder», krächzte Peter zu Remus.

«Ein romantisches Wunder», stimmte Remus zu.

«Ein medizinisches Wunder.»

«Ein ökonomisches Wunder.»

«Ein… ein…wunderbares Wunder.»

«Mensch.»

«Es ist unerhört.»

«Nicht vorstellbar.»

«Undenkbar.»

«Ich stimme zu.»

«Mensch.»

«Er hat sie angelockt.»

«Sie verzaubert.»

«Sie angezogen.»

«Sie umworben.»

«Mensch.»

«Ich finde es schwer meinen Schock auszudrücken.»

«Genau wie ich.»

«Es ist zu…»

«Mensch.»

«Es ist unwahrscheinlich.»

«Unmöglich.»

«Absurd.»

«Sehr wahr.»

«Mensch.»

Die Rumtreiber flüsterten die Worte kaum, bewegten ihre Lippen so wenig wie möglich mit ihren losen Kiefermuskeln. Schliesslich schaffte es Sirius einen verständlichen Satz herauszuwürgen.

«Verdammt mit einer Handtasche.»

§

Das Highlight im Februar war wie immer der Valentinstag. Beim Frühstück kam ein Schwarm Tauben durchs Fenster herein und bedeckte die Schule mit Rosen. Ein Chor aus Nymphen war angeheuert worden und spielten auf sehr feinen Harfen während sie der männlichen Bevölkerung von Hogwarts schnöde Blicke zuwarfen. Ginny brach die romantische Stimmung in dem sie den Raum betrat sich umsah und laut sagte, «Fwar Harry gib uns ein Knutscher. Ich bin ganz liebestoll.»

Statt abzulehnen hatte Harry lediglich mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt, «In Ordnung. Wenn du das sagst», bevor er ihr Gesicht packte und sie grob zu sich zog.

Die Pfiffe und Schreie hielten etwa fünf Minuten bevor Harry sie nervte und eine stille Zauber über die ganze Halle sprach. Er grinste und sagte, «Fangt an Zeichensprache zu lernen» bevor Ginny ihn schlug und den Zauber schnell aufhob.

«Du hast da Lippenstift Liebling», sagte Ginny süss und beugte sich vor um den beleidigenden Fleck wegzuwischen. Harry lächelte frech und kniff sie in die Nase. Leicht.

Sirius sah zu, seine Fingerspitzen zusammengepresst und seine Hände gebogen.

«Mein böser Plan funktionier! Bwahahaha!»

Peter kicherte ergeben und meinte, «Sehr gutes böses Lachen Siri.»

§

«Also was wäre das angebrachte Verfahren in dieser Situation Miss Hatfield?»

«Ein Schildzauber zusammen mit Verteidigungszauber Sir.»

Harry nicht dem Hufflepuff Mädchen abwesend zu und drehte seinen Zauberstab faul. Der Tag war aussergewöhnlich stickig für März trotz des verblassenden Lichts um beinahe vier Uhr und sie fühlten es alle stark. Er blickte zu Marnie.

«Öffnen Sie bitte das Fenster Miss Sangrave. Mr. Boot wieso würden wir dieses Manöver benutzten?»

Andrew Boot öffnete seinen Mund wurde aber von Marnie unterbrochen, «Sir!»

Harry sah schnell auf und war in einer Sekunde beim Fenster. Er wagte einen Blick aus dem Glas und fluchte.

«Gin…komm hier her», Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe und wusste genau was sie sehen würde.

Das dunkle Mal schwebte über dem verbotenen Wald leuchtend hervorgehoben von den dunklen Baumspitzen.


End file.
